


For The Right Price

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Smut, slow emotional burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Bulma Briefs has everything she could ever ask for except for one thing and she comes across the struggling grad student, Vegeta, who can give her what she wants, for the right price.





	1. Fruitful Meetings

Bulma’s high heels clacked on the floor as she approached the white reception desk. She was the epitome of beauty and grace, dressed in a sleeveless, dark blue pencil dress that clung to her ample curves with a pleated side and an asymmetric neckline, paired with black and white six-inch heels that straps criss-crossed over her ankles as her long pixie cut hair was styled perfectly to the side. She placed her silver clutch on the surface of the desk as she removed her designer sunglasses from her deep ocean blue eyes to address the young receptionist, who glanced up and suddenly jumped up as her eyes grew large.

“Ms. Briefs!” The woman staged whispered.

Bulma smiled gently, “I’m here for my appointment.”

“Of course, ma’am, please have a seat in the waiting room, could I get you anything?” The young woman asked with sparkles in her eyes.

“Thank you, but no,” Bulma smiled politely.

“Okay… great… uh, then I’ll let the doctor know you’re here,” the woman said awkwardly.

“Thank you,” Bulma said as she walked past the desk and into the small, sterile waiting room with beige carpeting, light green walls decorated with framed pictures of wildflowers, and comfortable, white clothed chairs. 

As Bulma stepped into the room, she saw a young man there and from what she could see, he had dark hair, a strong jaw and full muscline lips, but she couldn’t see much more as he quickly pulled down his baseball cap over his face as he tilted his head down. She studied him as she moved to sit far from him, he was wearing a black hoodie and jeans with black sneakers and appeared to be fit, judging by the way his clothing clung to his body. He obviously didn’t want to be here as he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to make himself small and Bulma immediately knew that this was his first time here.

Bulma leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, grabbing a magazine on the table beside her as she discreetly observed the man, her thoughts churning as she saw him impatiently tapped his finger on his arm. A few minutes past before the receptionist came out and approached him, “Sir, room five is available now.”

The man nodded and waited for the receptionist to walk away before he slightly glanced Bulma’s way, seeming hesitant to move. After a minute he finally stood and made his way down the hall that was connected to the waiting room. Bulma quickly made her decision and put the magazine down to stand, following after the man, who had not noticed her as he went to room five. Bulma glanced at the receptionist who was busy talking on the phone, and sauntered down the hall unnoticed. The man opened the door and stepped in as he took in the room, he was distracted as he walked further in and closed the door behind him carelessly. Bulma moved to grab the door handle before it closed and slipped into the room, shutting it behind her and locked the door with a click. The sound registered with the man and he twirled around to look at her, his expression went quickly from surprise to anger. "Who the fuck are you?" 

Bulma didn't answer immediately as she studied his sharp, handsome features, he had a chiseled jaw, defined cheekbones, intense charcoal black eyes under slashes of dark brows and Bulma slowly smiled. She made the right decision, "The name is Bulma and I want your sperm."

The man's eyes grew large at her pronouncement as he gaped at her. He then shook his head to glare at her, "I don't know what game you're playing at it, but you can get the fuck out." Bulma ignored him as she stepped away from the door to take in the room. The walls were soft blue with pictures of naked women on the walls, while a small sink with paper towels was at the back, and in the middle was propped up examination bed facing a flat screen TV, connected to a DVD player where a small variety of porn dvds sat next to it. "Didn't you hear me? Fuck off!" 

Bulma slid a hand across the surface of the bed as she turned to speak to him, "This place isn't very inspiring for masturbating."

She saw a hint of pink across his cheek as he crossed his arms over his chest and held himself as though preparing for battle, "Woman, you better explain yourself quickly before I throw you out of this room."

Bulma hummed unperturbed as she leaned back on the bed with her arms holding her up from behind, "I want a baby and I decided that _ you're _going to help me."

He scoffed, "Look, I'm going to… donate… soon, so you can wait till then."

"This is your first time donating, isn't it?" She asked, changing the subject as she watched him tap a finger on his bicep, cluing in on how uncomfortable he was. 

His blush deepened as he glanced away and cleared his throat, "What of it?" 

"Here's the thing, I'm the kind of woman who doesn't like to share and I want you to be my exclusive sperm donor," she grinned seductively. 

He blinked at her for a moment, astonished, "If you think I'll be charitable and just give you my sperm, you're delusional…"

"How much are they paying you?" Bulma interrupted his tirade, unfazed. 

The man worked his jaw, "Eight thousand zeni."

Bulma hummed as she stood to open her purse and whipped out her checkbook, taking out a pen to scribble across a check as he continued to tap against his arm impatiently. She signed it and tore it off before handing it out to him. The man glared at it for a moment before he reached out to take it and his brows almost flew off his face at the amount, "Eight hundred thousand zeni!" 

"Does that seem like a fair price for your donation?" She smirked mischievously. 

"And this would be for every… donation?" He asked as he looked over at her with a skeptical expression. 

"Of course," she shrugged nonchalantly as she reached into her purse to take out a business card and wrote on the back of it before giving it to him. He grabbed it curiously and he staggered back at the amount she wrote, "And that's for if you successfully impregnate me."

He cleared his throat to speak, "And how do I kn…" He froze when he flipped over her business card and his head snapped up to her. "You're Bulma Briefs! _ The _CEO of Capsule Corporation!" 

She smiled knowingly, "I am." She walked over to him to stand an inch away and he noticed that she was slightly taller than him in her heels, "So what do you say? Want to knock me up?" 

He blushed at her words and cleared his throat, "I… would be… delighted."

She grinned at him, "Excellent."

He nodded as he licked his lips in nervousness, "So, how do we do this? Should I give my… donation to a clinic of your choice?" 

She smiled as she dropped her purse to the floor, "Don't you think that's a bit cold?" 

He blinked at her, "What?" 

"How old are you…?" She prompted as she stepped closer to him. 

"Vegeta," he supplied not sure where she was leading the conversation. "I'm twenty-four." 

"How do you feel about older women?" She asked as she took his hat and tossed it off his head to reveal his deep widow's peak and raven hair that whirled up into a flame-like peak, and Vegeta frowned slightly. 

"How old?" He asked as his heart sped up when she reached up to take the tab of his hoodie zipper as she stepped even closer.

"Thirty-one… do you have a girlfriend?" She smiled playfully as she pulled his zipper down. 

"No, I don't have a girlfriend and thirty-one is hardly old," he said as her intentions were now very clear to him. "You want me to fuck you."

She grinned wickedly, "Clever kid, yes, I want you to fuck me. I came in today to be inseminated since I'm at my peak fertility, and if you have no objections I would like to get started."

"Don't call me kid, and if you want me to fuck you, I'm going to need inspiration," he said with a smirk, testing to see how far he could push her to prove how serious she was about wanting him to impregnate her. 

Bulma glared at him slightly, obviously not used to having men not plead for her attention. She stepped away slightly and Vegeta thought she would back down but she simply turned around to present her back. "Unzip me," she glanced at him coyly over her shoulder. 

Vegeta hesitated for a brief second, in disbelief that this was really happening and reached over with trembling hands to pull the zipper down her dress, exposing the porcelain skin of her back and her blue lace bra. Bulma let her dress slip off her shoulders and pool to the floor as she reached back and unhooked her bra, dropping it onto the floor mischievously before hooking her thumbs on her matching panties. She purposelesy bent over in front of him as she slowly tugged her panties down, giving him full view of her perfect, rounded back side, exposing her vaginal lips to him that him swallowing hard. She stepped out of her panties before standing straight up and turning back to face him. 

Blood had already begun to fill his member the moment he helped her take off her dress and he was raising to half staff at the sight of her. He had slept with a few women before, women his age that were perky and still filling into their bodies, but this beauty before him was all woman. Her large breasts hung heavily but were mouth-watering firm and pert as her rose pink nipples pebbled in the air. He glanced down at her slightly soft belly to rounded hips fit for a goddess, he found them obscene and sinful, begging to be worshipped. Her legs were shapely and the image of them wrapped around him had his heart beating hard against his chest as he zeroed in on the thatch of blue curls that hid her sex, making him want to part her legs wide to reveal her secrets.

“Are you inspired yet?” She asked and Vegeta glanced up to see a wicked grin on her pouty pink lips.

“Almost,” he replied with an indifferent tone, trying to not lead on as to how aroused he was at the sight of her. 

She stepped over to him, unruffled by his comment and slid off sweatshirt and her eyes grew large at his muscular build that she could clearly see through his tight, black T-shirt. He stood still as she glided her hands down his stomach, feeling the defined divots of his well toned abs before she pulled out the hem of shirt from his pants to slide her hands underneath, wanting to feel his hot skin against her fingertips. Vegeta tried not pant at her touch as she explored his hard body and he reached down to take hold of his shirt and pulled it off his body. “Damn,” she whispered in awe at the sight of his lean, sinewy form, touching him almost reverently, making him blush at her praise. “Kami, how are you this buff?”

“I’ve been kickboxing since I was a child, I used to compete in university,” he said and gasped when she raked her nail gently down his chest and abs, making him shiver.

“And what do you do now?” She asked as her fingers trailed down the deep V that lead down to the band of his jeans.

“I’m a graduate student, studying business,” he said as his breathing increased and his hands gently grabbed her vulgar hips without his permission, almost making him groan at her softness.

“Ah, struggling student?” She clarified with understanding as she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans.

Vegeta rubbed small circles into her skin, “I’m alone in supporting myself and I refuse to get loans.”

She hummed in approval as she pulled the zipper of his jeans down, “A man who believes in hard work and self reliance… that’s sexy.” Vegeta groaned when her hand slithered into his pants and took hold of his member, pulling it out to stroke it. Bulma’s eyes widened at his large, thick length, “Whoa, you’re big guy.”

Vegeta couldn’t respond as she stroked him, moaning when he felt her soft lips on his throat, leaving hot kisses with a twirl of her tongue as she moved down to his massive chest to sprinkle lingering kisses. Vegeta gasped when her teeth bit his nipple, licking it before she lathered attention onto his abs, slowly lowering to her knees. She nibbled his hips as she made her way to hardened member that throbbed for her and Vegeta felt eyes on him. He looked down to see that she was looking up at him with a playful twinkle in her eyes as she opened her mouth to swipe his length from the base to the tip with her tongue. 

“Fuck,” he choked out as he watched her lick him again before she used her tongue to play with his tip and wrapped her lips around him, never taking her eyes off him. 

Bulma moaned at the salty taste of his precum that began to trickle out as she kneaded his tip with her lips, swirling her tongue around to tease him further. Vegeta eyes grew large when she reached down to play with her clit as she continued to stroke the base of his shaft with one hand, moaning unashamedly and sending vibrations that he felt to his sack. She slowly took him further and further into her hot, soft mouth, relaxing her throat muscles to take him more easily. Vegeta didn’t think he could grow any harder at the illicit image of her bobbing her head up and down his erection as she touched herself, spreading her knees wider to rock herself on her hand. Her pretty eyes turned lustful as she stared up at him, swallowing him down greedily as she slipped a finger inside her opening to tease herself. His hand snaked down into her hair gently, wanting to touch her as she pleasured him and he felt his balls clench. He carefully grabbed her hair to pull her away.

She licked her lips and grinned, “How’s that for inspiration?”

Vegeta’s face became impassive as he reached down to grab her waist and easily lifted her up. Bulma squeaked in surprise as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, finding his strength arousing. Then suddenly his lips were on hers, she gasped into his mouth, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. They both groaned as he tangled his tongue with hers, he gripped her tight with his arm around her waist as he took a fist full of her hair at her nape to hold her as he dominated her pretty mouth. Bulma’s hands slipped into his mane of hair as she rubbed her breasts into his hard chest and felt the surface of the examination bed against her bottom, never realizing that they had even moved. She whimpered when she felt the tip of his member tease her slick opening, wet from being aroused when she took him into her mouth and played with herself. He rubbed her swollen bud with a few strokes before he brought his tip to her weeping entrance and smeared her feminine fluids around her lips, coating himself as well. He pulled his lips away from her to kiss the line of her throat as he continued to play at the mouth of her arousal, both of them panting and throbbing to be fulfilled.

He suddenly stilled and his lips were gone, “Are you sure about this?”

Bulma opened her eyes to see a concerned expression on his face as he studied her and she brought her hands to cup his face, rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs as she gazed at him with certainty, “I want this more than anything.” She gave him a her own worried look as she took in his young face, "Are _ you _ sure you want to do this? You seemed nervous when I first saw you."

Vegeta glanced away in shame and swallowed hard, "I need the money…" He then sheepishly glanced at her, "And if I feel more at ease knowing you were the only one who had my… kid."

She smiled warmly at him, "Thank you." They stared at one another for awhile, taking in the enormity of what was to come, preparing themselves mentally for a change in their life that had no going back. Bulma then broke into a grin to break the tension, “So, are you still going fuck my brains out or not?”

He blushed slightly at her words, “Are you always this vulgar?”

Her grin grew wider, “Why don’t you find out?”

“Hn,” he grunted before he thrusted into her hot sheath without warning. 

Bulma cried out loudly from his invasion, his thick cock stretching her feminine core to her limits, “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“Kami, you’re tight woman,” Vegeta gasped as he thrusted into her again and felt her muscles slightly squeeze around him. 

He had never had sex without condoms before, and the feel of her softness around his cock was the best thing he ever felt as slowly began to move inside her, enjoying the little sounds she was making with every stroke. He used small little thrusts at first and he increasingly pulled back further and further to pump into her with force. He was almost pulling out to the tip to deliver blows that her back arching for more, the woman under him was unashamedly telling him how much she was enjoying his touch by nearly screaming out into the air. He wanted to hear more of her sweet cries and moved faster with his combined powerful thrusts, her nectar that coated him made it easy for him to slide into her for the friction they both craved. He groaned when he felt her nails dig into back, the small scratches gave him extra pleasure as her tight sheath pulsed around him and he felt a rush of heady need to bury himself deeper inside her. He disentangled one of her legs from his waist, never stopping to pause as he lifted her heeled foot over his shoulder and took hold of her hips to grip her better. Bulma quickly wrapped an arm around his neck and grabbed his forearm to steady herself, crying out hoarsely as he plunged into her at the new angle, hitting her sweet spot just right.

Vegeta looked down at where they were connected, his cock was glistening in her juices as he jackhammered into her pretty pink opening, her puffy vaginal lips hugged his thick, dark veiny cock perfectly as he continued ravaging her. It was the hottest, lewd thing he’d ever seen and he groaned loudly, gripping her hips tighter as he plundered her wildly. Bulma reached a hand down to rub her engorged clit, needing that extra sensation as she approached her release, biting her lip in delight as she also watched his steel-like member disappeared to penetrate her deep inside. She strummed her clit faster and faster, feeling her muscles gradually tightening around him that had him groaning more fiercely with each passing second. Bulma suddenly threw her head back to scream and pinched her clit firmly as the tension that grew in her womb exploded sharply without warning. A heat wave of prickles of electricity flooded her body as she clenched down on his cock and gushed forth her delicious feminine liquid, drenching him.

“Oh fuck!” Vegeta shouted as he slammed into her one last time, her muscles gripped him like a tight fist and his balls seized up, his semen suddenly bursting in thick ropes to smother the entrance of her womb. His cock tingled and throbbed as he felt her inner muscles continue to pulse around him as she whimpered prettily. He had never orgasmed this hard before and he felt spent as he gently lowered her leg from his shoulder to collapse on top of her. He panted as he buried himself into her breasts and wrapped his arms around her as he heard her heartbeat against his ear, while her skin, slick from sweat felt heavenly against his. He felt her bring her arms around him and rubbed his back in soothing circles as her heavy breaths slowly returned to normal. He could smell her floral scent, light and pleasing as well as the unmistakable musk of sex that delighted his male senses.

They heard a light tapping on the door and they both froze, “Sir, are you okay in there?”

“Fuck,” Vegeta cursed and lifted his head slightly to glance at the door. “Yeah, I’m just… donating.”

There was an awkward silence on the other side of the door, “O-okay, I’ll leave you to it.”

He heard Bulma giggle and he turned his head back to glare at her, but froze. The woman beneath him was rosy and pink from their exploits, glowing beautifully, the image of a well sated female that had just been worshipped. “Well that was fun,” she smiled playfully at him.

Vegeta moved down to kiss her, claiming her lips gently, teasing them open to invade her mouth with his tongue. She moaned as he curled his tongue around hers to dance and twirl seductively, hungrily taming her vulgar mouth. He groaned when she aggressively stroked his tongue, trying to dodge his advances playfully, her kisses mischievous as the woman herself. Vegeta almost forgot to breathe as he enjoyed their spirited kiss, his heart felt light for the first time in a long while and he regretfully pulled away. Bulma smiled at him as she licked her lips and Vegeta blushed at how much he enjoyed kissing her, "Sorry, I got carried away."

She laughed softly, "Don't be, I haven't been kissed in a long time, and that's probably the best I've ever had."

Vegeta cleared his throat in embarrassment as he glanced down at her stomach, "When will you know if it took?" 

She shrugged, "Maybe a week or so." She paused in thought, "Do you have a phone?" 

Vegeta reached behind him to grab his smartphone that was in the back pocket of his jeans, unlocked it, and presented it to her. Bulma took his phone and quickly added herself into his contact list, "I'll contact you if I'm officially pregnant or not, so until then I want you to keep your little swimmers to yourself. You can masturbate, but I want you to be exclusive to me."

Vegeta should have felt outraged that she was dictating to him, but he liked the idea that he would only be for her and vice versa. He understood her need to keep him to herself and in truth he was glad that she would be the only one who would carry and raise his child. He gave a sharp nod, "Fine."

She handed his phone back to him and suddenly cupped his face, her expression stern, "One more thing, I expect this to be confidential, if anyone gets word of our arrangement, I can make life for you very miserable." She trailed her thumb over his lips with her threat looming over him, "I have I made myself clear?" 

Vegeta looked into her eyes and could see the truth there, but instead of being frightened or enraged, he was enthralled by this fierce woman. "Crystal," he replied easily. 

She smiled at him warmly, "Perfect." She sighed contently as she tried to push at his immovable chest to get up and raised a brow at him, "Mind letting me up?" 

He smirked at her before giving her a quick kiss and stood, missing the warmth of her body as he carefully pulled out his softened member and felt her shiver underneath him. "Kami, you have great cock," she moaned her praise. 

The tips of Vegeta’s ears turned red, "And you're so vulgar."

She grinned at him wickedly, "But it inspired you, didn't it?" Vegeta couldn't dispute her comment as he glanced down and saw that his lower stomach was wet as the crotch of his pants were damp. His gaze trailed to between Bulma’s thighs to find them slick with her fluids and his eyes flicked up at her with raised brows. She laughed at his expression as she also saw what he did and she shrugged unashamedly, "I haven't had a good fuck in a long time and me squirting all over you is a compliment."

"Hn," Vegeta grunted in amused acknowledgement before tucking himself away. Bulma slid off the examination table on shaky legs, giving herself a moment to recover before she walked over to her discarded clothing and slipped her undergarments on as Vegeta watched. He studied her as he grabbed his shirt and slid it on, "How come you're not married and planning a family like other people usually do?" 

Bulma grabbed her dress and looked over at him, her expression took on a faraway look as she smiled with a mixture of sadness and longing. "I realized that I wanted a baby, sooner rather than later and I tried dating but nothing clicked," she shrugged delicately. "I met a lot of men that were not father material and a lot of men who just want the Briefs name and money or think they can control me. I sent them all packing, and that's when I decided that I could be a mother on my own." 

Vegeta saw a maturity in her that he often found rare in his own peer group, she looked young, but she had an aura of wisdom that clung to her. "If you ever need… anything, I wouldn't mind… helping," he said quietly as he watched her slip on her dress. 

Bulma smiled gently before walking toward him and took his face into her hands, "You don't want children, at least not now you don't."

Vegeta glanced away, "I never thought about having kids, and I'm not ready for them."

Bulma nodded in understanding, "There's nothing wrong with that." She kissed his cheek, "You don't have to worry about me, I'm a big girl and I want this. I never asked for anything more than the piece of you that you gave me. Don't force yourself to get involved, you can move on when this is over and I will understand."

Vegeta felt better from hearing her words and nodded, "Thank you… maybe when I'm older and ready, I would like to see… the kid."

Bulma smiled, "Of course, I would be happy if you did." She gave him one last kiss before turning to give him her back, "Could you help me again?" 

He said nothing as he took the small tab of her dress and slowly zipped her in, the back of his fingers gliding across her skin to touch her one last time. When he finished she stepped away to grab her purse and turned back to him, reaching out to take his hand, "Thank you, this means more to me than you can imagine."

Vegeta nodded solemnly, feeling a bit empty knowing he might not ever see her again, "I hope it works out for you."

She smiled softly, "I'll let you know, goodbye, Vegeta."

She slipped her hand away and went to the door, he quickly went to grab the handle to open it for her, "Goodbye, Bulma."

She gave him a fond look with a smile, and then she was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I started a new story! I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought, it would mean the world to me! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> I also want to thank [ Bitchytimemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchytimemachine), [ Scarletraven1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRaven1001/pseuds/ScarletRaven1001), [ on_kami ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth), and [ Tashana ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia) for helping me and letting me bounce ideas at them for my fic! And if you haven't check out their work yet, I highly recommend that you do! 😘
> 
> Side note, basically Bulma paid him the equivalent of $8000 for his sperm. She doesn't play around 😉
> 
> Thank you for reading!❤️❤️❤️❤️


	2. Fantasies

Vegeta nearly slammed the door of his apartment and dropped his book bag onto the floor as he made his way onto his grey couch to throw himself down, groaning in tiredness. He had just returned from his part-time job as a bouncer at the popular nightclub 666, runned by the former boxer, Mr. Satan, and he felt drained from dealing with obnoxious wannabe alpha males and handsy, drunk women without an inch of class. But he never complained as he was lucky to land the job. 

Mr. Satan had approached him at one of his fights when he was an undergrad at university, and seeing that he was poor college student, offered him the job at his club. Mr. Satan thought he would perfect for the role, he appeared small but his fierce expression and incredible strength and skill was the best combination that the older man was looking for. The pay was good, and Vegeta earned higher wages during the summer and holidays as well as occasionally getting a few free drinks at the end of his shift, but he was just scraping by with his payments and his was trying to save for his startup that he was planning with his friend Kakarot. After graduation they wanted to create a gym that was friendly for all ages and genders, from teaching children karate and giving self-defense classes. So they were both doing their best to find odd jobs here and there, and that was when Vegeta looked into sperm donation for a few extra zeni.

The clinic that Vegeta went to was very prestigious and apparently one that paid the best, though Vegeta personally found it low for wanting to use his essence to impregnate the creme dela creme of society. He had almost been turned away for his height, but after screening him for his health, genetics and education, he was allowed to donate. He hated the experience of being inspected to see if he was a prized stallion and had serious doubts of continuing, but he needed money and he had researched that if he successful donated multiple times during the month, he could potentially earn somewhere between one hundred to two hundred thousand zeni. So he endured the humiliation and mentally prepared himself that out there in the world, there would be little versions of himself that he would never meet.

Bulma… His thoughts turned to her as he reflected on that fateful day. How she had known that it was his first time to officially donate, was a mystery to him, but he knew she was the most intelligent person he had ever met, as well as observant, demanding, vulgar, fun… gorgeous. She had unwittingly saved him from embarrassment and provided him the means to help him on his path for his future goals. He was glad that he would never have to subject himself to the experience of milking himself for his sperm in an uncomfortable, cold room where the receptionist waited for him down the hall, and he was flattered that the most famous woman in the world wanted him to father her child and would not share him with anyone else.

Her method had been… unorthodox, but Vegeta couldn’t help the huge grin that spread across his face when he remembered their time together in that room. He often relived it vividly in his mind’s eye, the way she touched him as though he were a god, her lustful blue eyes that stared up at him as she took his length into her mouth until he had hit the back of her throat, the pretty cries she made when he took her hard and fast, and the way her softness enveloped him like a perfectly fit glove around his cock. Vegeta felt himself growing hard at the lewd memory and he settled into his couch, knowing the perfect way to unwind as he unbuttoned his black jeans to pull out his hardening member. He fisted the base of his shaft to slowly stroke himself to the tip and pulled out his smartphone to quickly pull up the photos of Bulma he had saved from his internet search. 

When she was younger than he was now, she had a bit of a wild streak, even though by the age of eighteen she had successfully obtained three Ph.Ds, was the lead research for many of the projects for Capsule Corp., and was co-CEO of the company. Vegeta assumed that she was trying to have a little fun after having all that responsibility thrust upon her and hadn’t given two fucks about her behavior in the media. So, he found many racy pictures of her in itty-bitty dresses that didn’t leave much to the imagination as well as scraps of cloth that dared to be called bikinis, but she had managed to artfully conceal all the important parts, creating perfectly teasing images that had him craving for more. 

He had even found shots from a photo shoot for a soft pornography magazine, where she had posed in very obscene positions in various costumes and lingerie, but again she only revealed what she wanted the audience to see. However, Vegeta had enjoyed the couple of photos where she had been almost fully clothed the most. She was dressed in a black bunny suit that pushed her breast up to almost spill out over the top decorated with a fluffy white bunny tail, black bunny ear headband, a red bow tie around her neck, black fishnet stockings that came to the top of her thighs held by a band of lace, and sinful red high heels. Her sky blue hair had been long and spilled over one shoulder in waves where she posed in a photo. She was sitting on her knees on top of a white bed, straddling a red, heart-shaped pillow between her thighs suggestively as she pushed her chest out with her hands clasped behind her head. The photo captured her goddess-like figure perfectly as she smiled at the camera with a mischievous, come hither expression that had him wishing he had been there to tackle her on that bed and rip off her costume.

Bulma had become the source of many of his fantasies that followed him in his dreams and waking life, and provided great material when he wanted to get himself off. He knew he should feel ashamed and perverted for imaging taking her in all sorts of lewd ways, but he couldn’t make himself care as he was now pumping his cock fiercely as he slowly sifted through his photos of her until he came to his favorite image of her.

She was in a silver crystal gown, sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline in a mermaid style that clung to her curves perfectly as the small train trailed behind her. She was decorated with a simple wide diamond bracelet and starburst stud earrings, while her sky blue, short locks were expertly tousled with a silver comb in place. The photographer had taken her picture with her unaware, she was in the middle of sliding a strand of hair behind her ear with a soft, sweet smile on her red lips as her eyes sparkled with amusement when she looked at something in the distance. It was a recent picture of her, taken a couple months ago for one of her charity galas she often put together, and Vegeta admired her grace and elegance, a queen in her own right.

Vegeta squeezed his cock tighter as he imagined slowly peeling that dress off her as she smiled at him with fondness, kissing her long throat as it fell to the floor. She was vulgar, bare underneath her dress, her pink nipples pebbled as he placed his hands on her delicious hips as he lowered her onto a bed with silk white sheets. She was unbuttoning his pants to free him as he took one of her breasts into his mouth, hearing her cry out at as he suckled her with hard tugs, her skin sweet on his tongue. Vegeta groaned as he pictured her stroking his member with her soft hand, teasing him with light touches and he became impatient, spreading her pretty legs wide for her to wrap them around his lean waist. She was already wet when he pressed the tip of arousal against her entrance, but this time, he took his time taking her, slowly pushing into her tight sheath and making her moan obscenely loud. Vegeta took his mouth off her breast to claim her playful mouth, slipping his tongue inside to tangle with hers as he tasted honey. He held himself still as he took her to the hilt to enjoy the feeling of her raw, hot, satin-soft sex pulsate around his cock as she squirmed beneath him. 

Vegeta pulled his lips away to make eye contact with her ocean blue eyes that were hooded with lust as she looked up at him. He didn’t want to look away as he pulled back to make his first thrust, making her whimper at his powerful blow and he smirked at the sound. He gathered her close to lie flat against her, wanting to feel every inch of her delectable body and used the hard ridges of his body to strum her clit as he steadily increased his pace. She clawed his back as he moved faster and faster, arching her back as he pumped into her harder, a woman who clearly enjoyed sex as she rocked back against him. He was pumping into her almost violently when her eyes rolled back and she tilted her head to expose her neck to him as she screamed loudly, her muscles abruptly squeezing him like a vice as she shuddered in her release and her nectar coated him. “Vegeta,” she called his name softly as he prolonged her pleasure with his mighty strokes.

“Fuck!” Vegeta shouted when his balls tensed and he clenched the base of his cock hard as his semen spurted out onto his stomach. He gave himself a few more strokes as the phantom feel of Bulma’s sex milked him, and the image of her flushed face as she smiled at him satisfied faded away.

Vegeta panted as he slumped his head against the back of the couch, his body sinking down into the cushions in relaxation, the stress of the day slipping away into the air. His phone suddenly vibrated in his hand and he tilted his head to glance at the message. It was from his friend and fellow bouncer, Radiz and he opened the message to see what he could possibly want.

_ Hey come on over, impromptu party at my place… I have free beer. _

Vegeta wrote back.

_ It’s three in the morning. Fuck off. _

Vegeta saw the dots dance at the bottom of his screen.

_ Don’t be a dick and get over here, Kakarot is here too. _

_ How the fuck did you convince your brother to go to your party? _

_ I’m not a dumbass, I ordered tons of pizza. _

_ Fine. I’ll be there in fifteen. _

_ Fuck yeah! There’s chicks here too, they’re pretty hot. _

Vegeta rolled his eyes and refused to reply to his comment and sighed as he pushed himself off his couch. He cleaned himself up and only changed his black T-shirt for another one and threw on his sweatshirt, zipping it up as he walked over to the entrance door. He walked out and locked the door, making his way to his beat-up, black car to climb in and take off the Raditz place. Vegeta soon pulled into a crumbling parking lot that lead to a sketchy apartment complex, where many other poor college students lived and he could hear the pounding of music from where he parked.

Vegeta stepped out of his car and sighed, Raditz was still a party boy through and through and how he continued to find his lifestyle still thrilling after college, Vegeta could never understand. Vegeta took his time climbing up the metal staircase to the side of the building that lead to the second floor and followed the increasingly loud music. He found himself at the fourth blue door and opened it, the smell of booze and cigarettes hit him as he entered, and he could see at least twenty people inside, mingling in the small place. In the open living room and dining room, he saw Raditz playing beer pong with a few guys, shouting loudly when the ball made it into a cup of beer and downed it in one gulp. 

He spotted Vegeta when he put down his cup, "Vegeta! Get a beer and join us!" 

Vegeta sighed a puff of air out of his nose in annoyance and ignored the small group that were dancing in the living room, gyrating against one another. He went to Raditz's fridge in the kitchen that was separated by a small island and snagged a can of beer. He saw several boxes of pizza on the stove top and opened one, finding a couple of pieces of pepperoni left and he took one. He looked out into the living room and saw Kakarot sitting in the corner on a couch with a box of pizza on his lap. He was conversing with a girl with teal, long, straight hair and bangs, wearing a tight, off the shoulder red dress that tastelessly revealed curves and dangerously crept up her thighs. She seemed fairly young and was currently hanging onto Kakarot’s arm, petting him playfully, though the man seemed oblivious to her flirting. 

Vegeta reluctantly walked over to them and sat on the couch that was beside them. Kakarot looked up and grinned at his friend, "Hey, Vegeta!" 

"What are you doing here, clown?" Vegeta asked as he bit into his pizza, ignoring the woman who was now glancing his way. 

"Raditz told me he bought pizza and wanted me to come over," Kakarot grinned as he took a piece of pizza from his box and wolfishly began to eat it. He spoke around a mouthful, "Raditz invite you too?" 

Vegeta grimaced, "Don't talk with your mouth full, and yes he invited me, and I came to make sure he keeps you out of trouble."

"He's my brother, he wouldn't let me get into trouble," he said as he swallowed loudly. 

"Says the man that woke up with a hangover in a taco truck last month," Vegeta frowned. 

Kakarot rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "Well, I got hungry."

"Tch," Vegeta cursed at his careless attitude. "When you finish that pizza, we're leaving."

"But I have one more box!" Kakarot whined as he pulled out another box that was behind the sofa. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Eat it in the fucking car."

"Thanks, Vegeta!" Kakarot smiled good-naturedly as he continued to eat. 

Vegeta sighed as he felt his phone vibrate and he finished off his pizza before he pulled it out from his pocket, taking a sip of beer as he checked his message. He choked on it when he saw his screen lit up with the words _ Sugar Baby Mama _ and stared at his phone for several moments. It was Bulma. He hadn't heard from her for over a week and a half and he had wondered when he would. His hands shook slightly, this was the moment of truth and his heart pounded against his ribs in anticipation and nervousness. 

"Vegeta, you okay?" Kakarot’s voice broke his reverie. 

He looked up to see a concerned expression on his face and Vegeta nodded as he cleared his throat, "Yeah, I'm fine. 

Vegeta glanced back down at his phone and unlocked it to open the message. 

_ It didn't take. _

Vegeta froze. It took a moment for him to reply as he licked his lips to moisten them. 

_ What does that mean? _

He saw that she was replying and held his breath as he waited. 

_ It means we'll have to try again… Are you still up for it? _

Vegeta felt a grin slowly spread across his lips. 

_ I can get up if you give me inspiration. _

Vegeta felt his leg bounce as he impatiently waited for her reply. 

_ What would you like? _

Vegeta bit his lip in thought before replying. 

_ Send me a pic of you in a bikini. _

His phone went silent for a few minutes and he thought that maybe he offended her, but suddenly her reply came. 

_ You're in luck, kid. _

Vegeta frowned at her nickname but then his eyes popped out of his head when she sent an image. Bulma was sitting on a white couch, dressed only in purple triangle bikini bottoms that was tied at the sides with a mere string. Her legs were spread wide, the cloth of her bikini teasingly hid her sex as she leaned forward, cupping her generous naked breasts in her hands as she smiled wickedly at the camera. The ocean and sunset was a back drop that only enhanced her beauty. Vegeta felt his cock involuntary twitch at the sight of her. He blinked a few times to make sure the image before him was real. 

_ How's _ that _ for inspiration? _

Vegeta smirked at her words. 

_ It'll do, woman. _

Then a thought struck him. 

_ Where are you and who are you with? _

_ LOL. You sound like a jealous husband. _

Vegeta blushed. 

_ And I thought I was your only donor. _

_ LOL. You are, big boy! I'm halfway around the world having a mini vacay with my best friend… If that's acceptable, my baby daddy? _

Another image came, this time it was a selfie, she had her bikini top on and she had her arm wrapped around a woman her age of dark beauty. The woman's jet black hair was pulled up in a side ponytail over her shoulder as she wore a conservative, red, one piece swimsuit with cutouts at her sides. Her dark brown eyes were glaring at the camera as Bulma winked with a playful smile. Her friend was obviously not happy to have her photo taken, but he had a feeling that's she couldn't say no to Bulma as most people. He chuckled at the image before he responded back. 

_ She doesn't look excited to be there. _

_ LOL. She's angry I dragged her away from here stressful career. _

_ When are you coming back? _

_ Oh? Are you eager to put a baby in me? _

Vegeta felt the tips of his ears burn. 

_ I just want to know when you'll need me. _

_ Don't be shy! I know I get wet thinking about how you pounded my pussy with your impressive cock. _

Vegeta near spewed his beer and coughed violently. "Vegeta, what happened?" Kakarot asked, his eyes full of worry. 

"Nothing, clown," Vegeta said as he put his beer down as he recovered. 

"Oh, I thought something was wrong, you were smiling at your phone before you started choking," he said as he took another slice of pizza. 

Vegeta blinked at him, "What?" 

"Or was your beer bad?" Kakarot asked with a frown. 

Vegeta sighed, "Nevermind." Vegeta didn’t want to decipher his friend's words as he looked back at his phone to reply. 

_ You're really are vulgar, aren't you? _

_ Avoiding the subject I see. _

_ I'm not avoiding anything. _

_ So, are you saying that you don't think about fucking me? _

_ I said no such thing! _

_ Oh, so you do! Tell me, what was your favorite part? _

_ I'm not answering you. _

_ Aww, spoil sport, but we'll get to have a repeat soon. _

_ And when's that? _

_ I'll be back next week and I'll be fertile a few days afterwards. I'll give you an exact date when I get back. _

_ Fine. _

_ Aww, you're being shy again! But I understand, I can't wait to fuck you dry too! _😘

_ And I can't wait to silence your lewd mouth. _

_ Oh, I like the way you think! Do you want me to suck your cock again? _

Vegeta cheeks were beet red. 

_ Are you always like this? _

_ LOL. Only for you, baby daddy! _

"Hn," Vegeta grunted in amusement. 

_ I find that hard to believe. _

_ Gasp! Are you calling me a liar! _

_ I'm calling you a tease. _

_ Rude! _

Vegeta chuckled. 

_ Aren't you supposed to be enjoying your vacation? _

_ I am! I'm talking with a handsome man right now! _

Vegeta frowned. 

_ Who? _

_ You! You dork! _

Vegeta grinned slightly. 

_ At least you have taste. _

_ I know I do! And BTW, you tasted great in my mouth too. _

Vegeta sucked in a breath and shifted on the couch to keep his growing erection from being noticeable when he remembered how she sucked him on her knees. Vegeta pondered what to say next and decided to be bold with this woman and tell her what he wanted. 

_ I want to taste you next time. _

He waited for a moment, and he thought that maybe he had been too forward but she replied. 

_ I'm so fucking wet, I imagining you fucking my pussy with your tongue. _

Vegeta shook his head in amusement as his cheeks pinkened, of course that's how she would reply. 

_ Aren't you with your friend? Isn't it rude to sext me when you're hanging out with her? _

_ LOL! She left me a while ago to read a book inside the boat, I'm all alone now, so we're good. _

_ And what are you doing now? _

_ Want to see? After you inspired me, I decided to treat myself. _

Vegeta’s brows furrowed at her statement and then he received a short video. Vegeta covered his mouth with his hand in shock as he watched. From her selfie angle, Bulma winked at the camera before she turned it to show her legs sprawled out as she sat, her bikini bottoms gone as she used her fingers to stroke her clit. Vegeta was glad his phone was on silent, knowing that the woman was loud in bed. She soon glided a finger downward and slipped it inside herself and began pumping into her sheath. The video suddenly stopped and Vegeta was left frustrated and disappointed. 

_ You're touching yourself! _

_ I have been for a while now. I've been thinking about how you fucked me last time. _

He held back a groan, he wished that he was there, using _ his _ fingers to pleasure her. 

_ I'm cumming. _

His phone vibrated with another short video. He opened it and this time in the video, she had managed to put it at an angle where he could see her thrusting two fingers into her pink sex as her head rolled back on the couch. She had taken off her top as well as she rocked on her hand, her breasts bouncing hypnotically. She pumped herself faster as she rubbed her bud with her thumb and then her back suddenly bowed, her legs trembled and her body twitched as her features twisted into pleasure. Her mouth opened to give a cry he knew would be sweet and she settled bonelessly into the couch before she turned her sated gaze into the camera and smiled seductively. The video stopped. 

Vegeta’s mouth was dry as he swallowed hard and he could feel his cock dribbling precum. He took a harsh breath to calm himself as he wrote back. 

_ I have lots of fucking inspiration now. _

_ Don't forget to bring it next time, I want you to fill me with it. _

Vegeta licked his lips at her comment in anticipation. 

_ I won't stop unless you beg me to. _

_ Oh honey, I don't beg, I take. _

Vegeta closed his eyes and almost moaned, he couldn’t wait to see this bold woman again and have her screaming in pleasure underneath him. 

_ We'll have to see about that. _

_ We will, won't we. _

Vegeta was about reply when she sent another message. 

_ I have to go… I can't wait to see you. _

_ Take care, woman. _

_ Bye, my baby daddy. _

Vegeta smirked again in mirth and moved up into their messages to save the videos and photos she had sent onto his phone. He had made a special file for her labeled _ The Woman _and placed his new presents in there. He looked at his new photos and stopped at the one where she had posed with her friend. He liked this one of her, she wasn't trying to be coy or seductive, she was naughty in a playful way that was contagious as she winked up at him. Vegeta wished she he could bottle up her fun-loving smile and bring it with him wherever he went. 

Vegeta felt the couch dip beside him and was engulfed with cloying perfume. "Oh, you're a Bulma Briefs fan," he heard a whiny, high pitched feminine voice beside him and Vegeta quickly turned off his phone and pocketed it. He looked over to see the girl that had been hanging over Kakarot, was sitting beside him with one leg tucked underneath as she looked up at him and batted her eyelashes. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Vegeta demanded as he glared at her. 

The girl suddenly began to tear up and sniffed, "I'm Maron, and I was only trying to start a conversation."

Vegeta didn't fall for her tears, he'd seen it all before, "I don't care, so fuck off."

The girl, Maron didn't seem to listen as she touched his arm and leaned into him as a tear rolled down her cheek, "You don't think I'm pretty? A lot of people say I look just like Bulma Briefs… well I'm a little hotter than her, she's old after all."

Vegeta gave her a slow, cold look over starting from her toes to her head, she was curvy but her legs seemed more sturdy and muscular than Bulma’s, while her waist was short and small, but Vegeta could tell that her breasts were fake from where they pressed into his arm. He looked up into the girl's now smiling face, as though she was triumphant. Bulma’s face was heart shaped, but this girl was more rounded, while her lips were wide, her nose straight, and her light blue eyes were naturally hooded under thin brows. She looked nothing like the beauty of Capsule Corp., sure, fundamentally she was pretty and attractive, but to Vegeta, she couldn't hold a candle to Bulma. 

"I'm sure they were drunk when they made their comments," Vegeta replied icily. 

Maron giggled obnoxiously, "You can't blame them for having good taste."

And she was dumber than he thought, "Don't you have a jock you can go play with?" 

She frowned, "I didn’t make a joke."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "That's because you _ are _ the joke."

She suddenly beamed at him, "Thank you! I think you're funny too!" 

Vegeta felt as though he was hit with second hand stupid as he stared at the girl dumbfounded, "How are you possible?" 

She giggled again with her ear splitting voice, "I have Dr. Gero to thank for this sexy body, he's the best plastic surgeon in West City!" She paused as she tilted her head and made her best effort to pout cutesy, "Do you want to go to the back room and have a look?" 

Vegeta sneered in disgust at her transparent invitation, "No, I'm not interested in fucking plastic."

She perked up, "We don't have to use condoms! Besides, I heard raw is better for you!" 

Vegeta snapped his head to his friend, "Kakarot, we're leaving. _ Now _."

"Aww, but we just got here," Kakarot whined. 

"Then find a way back home without me," Vegeta retorted, annoyed as he stood and dislodged the repulsive female from his side to walk to the door. 

"Vegeta! Wait!" He heard Kakarot call after him, but he didn't listen as he walked out and slammed the apartment door close. He made his way to his car and got into the driver's seat to turn it on, but he didn't do anything more as he waited for Kakarot. 

Vegeta whipped out his phone to stare at his photos of Bulma to wipe away the fowl memory of Maron, how that trollop thought she could measure up to Bulma, he would never know. Vegeta smiled as he looked at the salacious picture she sent just moments ago, she was clearly having fun teasing him and he could just hear her laugh when it was taken. Vegeta couldn't wait to have her in his arms again, but next time he planned on savoring every moment he made her cry out with pleasure. He was going to make sure he well and truly knock up Bulma Briefs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I just wanted to say, oh my gosh! I received tons of amazing comments and I'm so happy you guys enjoyed my story! I plan to get back to each one of you very soon!
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter as well! Again please leave a comment! I enjoy hearing from you!
> 
> Thank you!! 😘


	3. Take Two

Vegeta took a deep breath as he looked up at the large light yellow building of Capsule Corp and let it out slowly in nervousness. He threaded his fingers through his hair to make sure it was in place and went to straighten his dark navy button up shirt with white buttons and rolled up elbow length cuffs over his black jeans. He had splurged for once and bought a new shirt for his next meeting with Bulma, wanting to look a little better than a poor, scrubby college student. He licked his lips before taking a step toward the building and opening the glass entrance door, walking toward the receptionist desk where a man his age in a sleek suit sat. 

The man glanced up and smiled at Vegeta, "How may I help you?" 

Vegeta cleared his throat, "My name is Vegeta…"

The man suddenly jumped up and walked over to him, interrupting his speech and beamed at him. "Mr. Prince, please follow me, Dr. Briefs is expecting you! Please come this way!" The man lead him to an elevator. He pressed the elevator call button and when it arrived, he held the doors open for Vegeta, who nodded his thanks as he stepped in. The man leaned slightly into the elevator to press the top button, "Her office is straight ahead when you reach the floor, have a good day, sir."

Vegeta didn't get a chance to reply as the doors shut and the elevator sped up to the top floor. He felt his stomach drop from the rush of the elevator, nerves, and excitement, he was almost bouncing on his toes, wishing the elevator would move faster than its already high sonic speed. The elevator came to a stop with a pleasant chime and the doors flashed open. Vegeta stepped out and took in the small entrance parlor, it was modern with pearl white walls, black tiles, two red oval chairs against one wall with a matching red reception desk across from them, and large black doors just down the hall. Vegeta glanced at the desk to see no one there and hesitantly made his way to the intimidating doors that lead to Bulma Briefs. 

He was about to knock when he heard the door buzz and pop open an inch. His hand shook slightly when he put his hand on the door and pushed it open to let himself in. He blinked at the large office, it was decorated in the same colors as the parlor but in a different capacity; the walls were strawberry red with a white carpet as the bookshelves, the sofa by the windows, guest office chairs and desk were all in black. And sitting behind that desk was the woman who had been haunting him. She smiled warmly as she stood, wearing a V-neck pencil dress; the bodice was grey with black polka dots, as the black, satin skirt started at the bottom of her bust and ended at her knees with two pleats on either side, showing a hint of the same fabric of the bodice with two buttons above each to accent the look. It fit her body perfectly, every inch of her curves were well defined and before he knew it, he was standing in front of the blue-haired beauty, staring into her eyes that were bluer than any ocean that were accentuated with a hint of natural makeup. 

She looked up at him with a soft smile and fondness in her eyes, “Hi, baby daddy, miss me?”

Vegeta responded by gathering her into his arms and immediately claimed her lips, she gasped in surprise and his tongue slipped into her mouth. Bulma clasped his shoulders and moaned as he drew her tongue into his mouth and sucked it eagerly. Their tongues tangled as one of Vegeta’s hands slid down her spine to her rounded bottom to massage one of her plump cheeks as he pulled her closer to rub his already stiff erection against her pubic bone. Bulma dug her nails into him, whimpering into his mouth as their breathing grew harsher as she began to rub herself against him. 

Vegeta broke his lips away to place kisses along her jaw and slowly trailed open hot kisses down her long throat. "Vegeta…" she moaned softly. "Not here."

He nipped her skin gently, "Afraid someone will hear? That didn't stop you last time."

"It's not that… I…" Bulma didn't finish when her office phone rang, she managed to reach over to pick it up while trapped in his embrace. “Briefs… yes, send him up.” 

Vegeta pulled away slightly and frowned, "Are you expecting someone else?" 

Bulma kissed his cheek, "I have a small meeting with someone, it'll take five minutes. Just take a seat on the couch and relax." She pried his hands off her to pull away and took a seat at her desk, grabbing a file that was beside her computer, but Vegeta grinned evilly and moved her chair to face him, putting his hands on her arm rests to trap her. She looked up at him in surprise, “Is something wrong?”

Vegeta sank to his knees in front of her and moved his hands to her knees, sliding them under her skirt to touch her soft skin and push up the fabric of her dress. She looked at him suspiciously as he continued to push up her dress, spreading her legs bit by bit as he went until he reached her red lace panties and groaned at the sight. “Vegeta, what are you doing?” She asked with a knowing smile.

“I haven’t given you a proper welcome back home,” he said as he gripped her hips to pull her forward in her chair, looking up at her as he kissed the sensitive spot behind her knees, causing her to shiver.

“Vegeta, we have to wait,” she argued weakly as her chest began to rise and fall with each increased breath while he licked and nipped the inside of her thigh.

“I’ve waited for too long, I’ve been imagining your taste since you gave me that vulgar video,” he said against the lace of her panties, rubbing his lips against the fabric and taking in her sweet, musky aroma and blew his hot breath on her sensitive skin. She took a sharp inhale of breath and closed her eyes as he kissed her through the lace and her thighs began to quiver.

“Vegeta,” she moaned loudly.

He chuckled, “Woman, you’re too loud, not that I mind, but your client might.”

“Vegeta, you have to stop,” she whispered as she spread herself wider for him and he buried his face into her covered sex.

He licked her across the crotch of her panties with the flat of his tongue, “I can’t stop now… And there’s one thing you should know about me woman, I always finish what I started.” Bulma bit her lip as she felt him move her panties to the side and exposed her already slick opening to him. He grinned at the sight of her glistening swollen lips, “You know, I’ve never done this before, but I always like to learn new things”

Bulma reached down to glide her hand through his hair, “Do you want any hints?”

He grinned before licking his lips, “No, I learn better through hands-on experience.” 

Vegeta felt his heart pounding in his ears in excitement, anticipation, and nervousness as he studied her pretty, pink sex, deciding his plan of attack, wanting more than anything to please her. He moved forward to give a slow tentative lick along the inner folds of her opening until he flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue, moaning at his first taste of her sweet nectar as she jerked and let out a small gasp. She tightened her hold on his hair as he licked her again and looked up into her eyes glazed with lust, drawing out the touch of his tongue against her, her legs trembling around his face. He relaxed slightly as he continued to lap at her, drawing out her delicious, gooey fluids for a few moments before focusing on her swollen bud, teasingly twirling his tongue along the skin around her clit, making her squirm against his mouth. 

There was a knock on the door and Bulma froze, but Vegeta grasped her hips tighter as he continued to play with her. "Vegeta, I have to take this," she pleaded with him softly. 

He lifted his lips away slightly, "And I have to take you." Vegeta crawled back into the opening under her desk, bringing her with him and hiding himself from view.

Bulma sat up and tried to push him away, "Vegeta…" She couldn't finish her sentence when he flicked her clit. 

There was another knock on the door. "Are you going to answer that?" Vegeta asked teasingly into her skin before returning to his task of rubbing his tongue on her precious pearl. 

Bulma bit her lip, "Shut up and eat my pussy."

Vegeta blushed a little and smirked triumphantly, "Yes, ma'am."

Bulma sat up straighter and shoved her mound into his face to hide him further, he gently nipped the skin of her inner thigh in punishment and she clenched her teeth to keep from making a noise. She reached over to her intercom and pressed a button to let her visitor in. 

A young man in his mid twenties walked in, he was a beautiful man with soft features but had a strong chin, a full bottom lip, a delicate, straight nose, and slanted hooded eyes with a winter frost blue color that pierced into the soul. He had shoulder length, ink black hair tied back at the nape and he wore a forest green, dress shirt with breast pockets on each side, blue skinny jeans and black boots. He had a folder under his arm as he came over and plopped down in the chair in front of her desk, sprawling wide with his legs stretched out before him. 

Bulma squeezed her thighs together as Vegeta put his tongue on her bud, slowly rolling it in circles and tried to hold herself still. "Mr. Gero, it's nice to see you again," she gave a soft smile as Vegeta increased his speed. 

The young man snorted, "Really, Bulma? You've been babysitting me and my sis for years and you're going to treat me like a stranger?" 

Bulma managed a chuckle, "I wouldn't exactly call feeding you two copious amounts of sugar during my mother's parties babysitting, Lapis."

Vegeta could hear and feel the familiarity between them and a twinge of jealousy pierced his heart. He wanted her for himself and greedily wrapped his lips around her clit, suckling her hard as he rubbed it with the tip of his tongue furiously, feeling her twitch and try to close her thighs. Vegeta used his strength to hold her open to continue torturing her as she silently kicked off one of her red heels to glide her bare foot against his jeaned thigh to sate her need to touch him in some way. 

Bulma cleared her throat to keep from crying out as she felt her muscles spasm and moisture seep from her opening. "So I called you in because I found an excellent photographer to take photos of your animals," she said as she opened the white folder in front of her, using the moment to appear as if she were adjusting in her chair when she rolled her hips to get closer to Vegeta’s mouth. Vegeta pulled away with a final tug and Bulma thought he was finished, but she nearly jumped out of her seat when she felt his finger glide down her opening. She kicked him softly in retaliation and knew that he was smirking as she pulled out photos for Lapis to study. 

Lapis picked them up to glance over as Vegeta smeared Bulma’s fluids around, grinning at how wet she was before slowly sinking his long, thick middle finger inside her soft sheath. Bulma clenched her fist and closed her eyes as she felt him penetrate her, welcoming the invasion as he began to pump his finger, curling it inside her at the right angle. "Bulma are you okay?" Lapis asked as he put the photos down. 

Bulma took a deep breath before opening her eyes and smiled at his impassive face but had concern in his gaze, "Yes, I'm just a little tired today."

Lapis nodded, "You still work too hard, don't over do it."

It took Bulma a moment to respond as Vegeta thrusted harder and faster as he took delight in teasing her tight sheath, watching his finger disappear inside her. Bulma suppressed a shudder when he slid another finger inside, scissoring her opening, stretching her wide as he continued his thrusts. Bulma chuckled a little awkwardly to release any kind of sound in her frustration, "I think you're right." Then Vegeta’s tongue was back on her clit and she dug her toes into the fabric of his jeans, she took a deep breath before speaking, "So what do you think?" 

Lapis shrugged, "They're good, I trust your judgment as always."

Bulma hummed as Vegeta wiggled her bud back and forth with his tongue, "That's… good." Vegeta smirked at her words, feeling her twitch on his hand and he eased his fingers away to prolong his assault and he felt her kick him again. He contained his chuckle as he took his mouth off her bead and placed a soft kiss on it, moving down to kiss along her opening, trailing his tongue along the seam. He probed her entrance with the tip of his tongue, closing his eyes as her unique flavor washed over him and pushed in a little before pulling back, repeating as he delved deeper and deeper inside her silk, hot canal. Bulma took a silent, shuddering breath, "He will contact you this week, and I know how much you hate having your animals on display but please play nice."

Lapis chuckled, "For you I will, I'll even keep the sarcasm down to a minimum."

"Good, and I'll let keep your snarky side comments," Bulma winked as she put the photos away, leaning over her desk to try and pull away from Vegeta’s mouth to relieve the building pressure in her core, but he gripped her tighter and buried his tongue deeper in a sharp thrust. "Ah!" 

"What is it, Bulma?" Lapis asked with a tilt of his head. 

Bulma cleared her throat as she quickly thought of a response, "I just remembered, what kind of food do you want at your gala?" 

Lapis snorted, "We both know it's your gala, I'm just the circus performer."

"This _ circus _ is for you and your animals, don't forget," Bulma scolded and she was rewarded with Vegeta’s curl of his tongue as he twisted it inside her, wanting to savor her taste and texture for a moment. 

Lapis blew out a consigned breath, "I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be difficult with you when I was the one who asked this of you."

She bit the inside of her cheek to stop the moan that bubbled to the surface "And I'm happy to help… so, what do you want on the menu."

"Anything vegetarian," Lapis said as he picked on the fabric of his jeans. "If that's possible."

"I'm Bulma Briefs, I can make anything possible," she lips upturned into an arrogant grin that had Lapis chuckling. Vegeta nearly groaned, hearing her confidence was an aphrodisiac and he begun to thrust his tongue inside her, making her thighs slam close around his head. Vegeta could care less as he tunneled into her sweet sex, pushing his face in closer as he pumped into her. 

"Cool, is that everything?" Lapis asked as though uninterested.

She cleared her throat, "For now, I'll keep you updated with the details."

Lapis nodded, "I know you'll make this a great night, so I doubt I have much to contribute."

"Nonsense, I want to make sure you're… satisfied." She almost moaned the last part when Vegeta curled his tongue. Vegeta punished her for her words to another man by mercilessly, almost violently hammering his tongue her as he brought his thumb over to furiously rub her clit without warning. She gasped, "Oh Kami…" 

"Bulma?" Lapis blinked in worry. 

"Sorry, I just remembered that I have a dinner date tonight," Bulma said as she forced herself still, despite Vegeta’s exquisite assault. 

"I see, well thanks for the photographer and here's the details about the park," he said as he put the folder on her desk as he stood. 

"Thank you, this'll help a lot," she said as she took the folder. She smiled warmly, "I'll talk to you soon." 

Lapis grinned playfully, "What, no hug goodbye?" Vegeta froze at his remark, his tongue buried inside of Bulma. 

Bulma raised a brow, "You? Offering me a hug? I learned my lesson when you were a brat and put gum in my hair."

Lapis chuckled softly, "But you're so cute when you're angry." 

Bulma pouted, "Get out."

He laughed harder as he made his way to the door, and glanced over his shoulder when he opened it, "I'll keep in touch." 

As soon as the door shut behind him, Bulma put her head against her desk and began to pant loudly as Vegeta returned to attacking her sex. She leaned back in her chair to see him smothering his face into her mound and moaned, "Vegeta, fuck my pussy harder." Vegeta complied and she cried out loudly, slipping her hand in his hair to grip his head and slammed herself into his face, rocking on his tongue desperately. Vegeta moaned, enjoying her taste, sounds and the rough way she held him. He pressed her clit harder, pinching it between his fingers as he jiggled it back and forth. 

Bulma slammed her head into the back of her chair as she screamed, her womb clenched almost painfully before detonating and releasing hot waves of sparks throughout her body. Her mind blanked, seeing white as her fluids gushed out into Vegeta’s waiting mouth. He groaned as his tongue, lips and cheeks were coated with her sweet nectar, twisting his tongue with one final thrust before pulling away to lap at her fluids. He then covered her clit again with his lips and sucked her hard into his mouth. 

"Vegeta! I can't!" She protested as she tried to pull his head away, but he was too strong and didn’t listen as he suckled her before suddenly thrusting two fingers into her. Bulma’s mouth opened to deliver a silent shout as her inner muscles clenched again around his thick fingers and spurted her fluids into his hand and face. Her body felt hot as she bonelessly slumped into her chair, releasing her hold of Vegeta as she closed her eyes in bliss and breathed heavily. She didn't notice when Vegeta had stopped as her surroundings faded into the background.

Vegeta licked his fingers that had been inside her as he stared at swollen entrance that continued to twitch and creamy thighs that were drenched in her syrup. He smirked in pride as he removed his fingers from his mouth and placed his hands on either side of her to look up at her face. He froze in awe at the very well sated woman before him. Her face was flushed and relaxed as she laid in the chair with her legs spread and her opening exposed, breathing heavily while whimpering softly. 

Vegeta moved up on his knees to lean forward and kiss this gorgeous woman, placing the softest brush of lips against her own. She responded by pressing her lips firmly into his and lifting a limp hand on his cheek as he kneaded her lips. Vegeta took his time coaxing her pouty lips open, enjoying their petal softness before flicking his tongue over her upper lip and she opened her mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue inside. They moaned together as their tongues touched and tangled together, a slow, sensual dance as they enjoyed the feel of each other. He didn't want the moment to end as he patiently devoured her mouth, but he eventually pulled away and looked up into her hooded eyes. She licked her lips before smiling and stroked his bottom lip with her thumb, "I can taste my cum on your tongue."

Vegeta felt his cheeks pinken, "I'm sorry."

She giggled softly, "Don't be, it was hot." She continued to play with his lip as she studied his mouth, "I thought you've never done this before?" 

Vegeta cleared his throat and turned away in embarrassment, "I haven't, I… researched." He said the last part quietly, scolding himself for suddenly revealing his shameful secret. 

Bulma slid her hand under his chin and brought his gaze back to her, she wasn't laughing, but smiling gently, "Thank you, I feel special that you wanted to do this to me."

Vegeta smiled slightly, in truth, Bulma was the only woman he had ever felt the need to pleasure with his mouth, "Did you… enjoy it?" 

Her smile grew wider, "I enjoyed it very much, I squirted on you… again." She leaned in to kiss him tenderly, "I needed this, and you're very good at making me cum hard."

Vegeta blushed at her praise, "Thank you." He winced at his own words but Bulma only smiled at him. 

She looked down at the crotch of his pants, where his erection painfully budged against his jeans, leaking from when he played with her with his mouth. She licked her lips suggestively, "Do you want to fuck me? I was planning a little romantic night for us, but we can do that later, I'm really wet now thanks to you."

Vegeta gripped the sides of her chair in excitement, "You want me to fuck you all night?" 

She grinned wickedly, "Are you up for it? I've been fantasizing your cock pounding my pussy ever since the first time you fucked me, so I have plans for you."

Vegeta shivered in anticipation at her husky words and smirked, "I have plans to for you too."

She hummed in delight, "I can't wait." She gripped his shoulders and he allowed her, out of curiosity, to push him back down for him to sit on his knees. She slid out from her chair, hiking her skirt up higher to straddle him and sit on his lap. She moved to unbuttoned his shirt slowly to reveal his hard body and ran her hands down his chest and abs, taking her time to marvel at his muscles as he grabbed her hips between his hands. Bulma slid her hands to his fly to unbutton his pants and freed his thick member as he breathed harshly, she licked her lips at the sight of his thick cock, "It's better than I remember."

"Bulma…" Vegeta groaned when she gripped his very sensitive erection. 

"You're about to cum soon, aren't you? " She said as he thrusted into her soft hand. She leaned in and kissed the hollow of his throat, trailing hot kisses and nibbles on his hot skin. She scrapped her teeth against his jaw, making him moan before she bit the lobe of his ear and placed her lips against his skin to whisper to him as she stroked him slowly, "Do you want to fuck me until you cum inside my pussy?"

Vegeta gasped, "Bulma… I…"

"What do you want, bad man?" Her words a spell on his mind. 

Vegeta blushed as he formed the words, "I want to… fuck… your… " 

She kissed his cheek, "My what?" 

"Your pussy," Vegeta felt the tips of his ears burn, "I want to fuck your tight, little pussy."

She kissed him again, "That's my baby daddy." She moved up to guide his arousal into her soaking sheath and moaned into his ear encouragingly as he whimpered at her softness that envelope his steel like rod. She slowly sank down at him, enjoying the way he stretched her as she whispered seductively, "I love how thick you are, bad man, you really stretching my pussy good."

Vegeta gripped her tighter as she sunk down to the hilt, "Bulma… I need…" 

Bulma wrapped her arms around him to press herself closer as returned to kissing his neck, "Go wild, baby daddy, pound my pussy good." Vegeta moaned at hers words and lifted her slowly up to the tip and he slammed her down. She moaned into his skin, "That's it, fuck me hard."

Vegeta panted as he moved his hands to grab her plump cheeks to hold her and began to thrust into her fast and hard without any build up. Bulma buried her face into his neck and closed her eyes, enjoying his brute strength as he pumped into her mercilessly, taking delight in the way he used her body for his own pleasure. Her super sensitive clit was rubbing against the hard planes of his pubic bone as she bounced on his member as he rutted into her like a wild animal. She suddenly cried out as her womb exploded with molten heat for the third time, squeezing Vegeta’s cock like a fist. 

"Bulma, fuck!" Vegeta shouted as he slammed into her with a small amount of violence as his balls jerked and his semen shot out, over filling Bulma’s tight canal as she milked him. He thrusted into her one last time to empty his remaining essence into her as he nuzzled his face into her hair. Vegeta panted, feeling drained in a pleasant way as he moved his arms to wrap around her small, curvy form to hold her close, breathing in her intoxicating floral scent. Bulma kissed his neck as they both came down from their shared euphoric high. They held each other for several moments until Bulma finally lifted her head and kissed his lips. 

"You're so fucking sweet," she said as she kissed him again. 

Vegeta blushed and grumbled slightly, "Woman, I wouldn't call the way I fucked you 'sweet'." 

She giggled, trailing kisses along his jaw, "You make me feel sweet."

Vegeta snorted as he savored her light kisses and turned a little to blush, "You taste sweet."

Bulma laughed into his skin, "You make my pussy wet when you talk dirty to me." 

Vegeta turned redder, "You're so damn vulgar."

"But it made you cum, didn't it?" She pulled away to give a knowing look. 

Vegeta glanced and cleared his throat, "Didn’t you have plans?" 

Bulma chuckled amusedly, "I do, so why don't we clean up and get out of here." Vegeta didn't respond as she stood on shaky legs and threw off her remaining shoe as she adjusted her skirt before holding her hand out to him. Vegeta took it and stood, allowing her to lead him to her office bathroom. As he held her small hand, he smiled privately, excited and happy at the thought of having Bulma Briefs all to himself for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for all your great comments! I hope you'll like this chapter! Please leave a comment to let me know what you think! 😘


	4. Growing Sentiments

Bulma’s eyes fluttered open as her inner alarm clock brought her consciousness to the surface. She sighed prettily as laid contently on the soft cotton sheets, her body felt sore in a delicious way as she brushed a lock of hair away from her forehead. She looked over at the bedside table and grabbed her phone to see that it was six in the morning and quickly texted her personal assistant to pick up her dry cleaning and leave it in her office. When she finished, she turned her head and a sweet smile slowly grew across her face. Vegeta was lying beside her, he was on his stomach with his legs spread wide under the sheets as his arms were buried under the pillow where his head rested. He was still fast asleep, his face turned toward Bulma as he breathed deeply, he looked relaxed and innocent, looking younger than his already youthful appearance. Bulma pulled out the camera app on her phone and silently took a few photos of him, giggling softly to herself as she changed the wallpaper of her phone of her new prize.

She put her phone down and carefully shifted on her side, laying her head on the pillow to study the man she chose to father her child. They had a great evening together last night, they had a romantic dinner where she teased and flirted with him, and she enjoyed the way he would blush to his ears, it was very charming and refreshing. She never saw a man blush the way he did, but she loved seeing it on him and it only encouraged her to bully him more. He tried his best to flirt back, but most of the time he would grunt and scoff at her comments, delivering adorable, awkward and witty comebacks that would make her laugh. 

She also liked watching him when he wasn’t looking; he held himself with grace and pride, despite being in new and unfamiliar environments or situations, demanding the world take notice of him as though he were in charge. He reminded her of a soldier; his poise, posture, and demeanor, holding himself stiff in a way that was alluring and oozing with confidence, like a stalking predator waiting to pounce. He also seemed very aware and in tune with his surroundings, as though ready for battle at any moment, prepared for everything and anything.

But in bed, he was a great combination of a bit of inexperience and innocence, but wanting to please her and in turn taking what he wanted from her. She couldn’t get over at how strong he was, it took her breath away everytime he held her and thrusted into her body. At times she imagined he was a demi-god, hiding his true strength and power among unbeknownst humans and appearing before women he deemed worthy to share his body with and pleasure them within an inch of their life.

She was happy that she made the choice to pursue him that day at the fertility clinic, he was a handsome man with a heart of gold underneath his surly nature and she hoped that her future child would be like him in some ways, in personality if not in looks. She may barely know him, but she felt a connection to him that she knew would always exist between them and she wouldn’t have it any other way. However fleeting their affair maybe, he would always have a special place in her heart and she would never forget him. She wasn’t sure if he would ever want to be involved and know the child that they would produce, but she planned to tell her child about this amazing man.

She heard a phone ring, but it wasn’t hers and she stayed staring at Vegeta, who’s brows wrinkled at the noise. He let out a groan before opening his eyes, blinking them a few times to find her staring at him. “I didn’t expect stalker behavior from the likes of you,” he grumbled with a smirk.

She giggled as she reached over to trace a finger down his straight nose, “Actually, I was thinking about sitting on that handsome face.”

“Hn,” he grunted as his cheeks pinkened. The phone continued to ring and Vegeta moved to sit up, sliding his legs over the opposite side of the bed and stood. The sheet pulled away from his naked form, allowing Bulma to enjoy his muscular backside, especially as he bent down to retrieve his jeans to grab his phone. He looked at the phone and suddenly his whole body stiffened, and Bulma knew that something was off. He glanced over his shoulder at her, “Sorry, I have to take this.”

Bulma nodded and laid back on the bed, grabbing her own phone again to check her schedule as Vegeta walked out of the bedroom and into the suite’s living area. She was in the middle of looking at the details of her next gala when she heard Vegeta’s voice, a low angry growl and she looked up to see that the door had been left slightly ajar. “How the fuck did you get this number?” Bulma’s brows furrowed as she listened to him talk. “I’m not fucking interested, I told you I’m done and I’m not going back… I don’t _ care _ …” He chuckled darkly, “Your empty threats don’t scare me, so you can tell him that it will be a cold day in hell before I talk to him, and don’t you _ ever _ call me again.”

Bulma went back to her phone to appear as though she hadn’t heard as he walked back in, anger was surrounding him like a thick fog until he stopped and saw her in bed. He took a deep breath at the sight of her and soon his anger receded as he moved back to the bed to slip back in, he looked tired as he lay on his side to look at her. “Now look at who is acting like a stalker,” she said as she put her phone down, pushing aside what she had just heard to the back burner. 

“Hn,” he grunted as he flopped on his back and closed his eyes, sinking into the sheets. Bulma moved over and kissed his chest before resting her head on him and started tracing the contours of his muscles on his stomach. He put an arm around her as his breathing began to grow shallow while rubbing her back with his fingers.

“Did I wear you out?” Bulma smiled into his skin.

“Hn, you wish.” He sighed heavily, “I only had a few hours asleep, I was at my night job and then I went to my summer full time job yesterday before I came to see you.”

“Oh, my poor baby daddy, you worked so hard and I made you slave away, pumping your baby juice into me.”

Vegeta snorted in amusement, “Yes, you have such taxing demands, you’re a very difficult employer to please.”

She giggled, “I just know what I want.”

“There’s no doubt about that,” he smirked playfully.

Bulma enjoyed the moment of being beside him, he was warm and inviting, but soon he had fallen back to sleep and she raised up slightly to look at his relaxed face. She smiled sadly as she kissed his jaw and carefully slid out of the bed. She grabbed her dress and shook it out before locating her bra, but couldn’t find her panties. She shrugged and headed to the connecting bathroom to shower, turning on the water on to the perfect temperature and stepped in. She let the water glide over skin, letting the heat soothe her tender body and wake her fully. She looked down at her stomach and placed a hand on her lower abdomen and rubbed it gently, “Please, let this work.” 

She had been disappointed when she found that she wasn’t pregnant, she knew that when she went to the fertility clinic that there was no guarantee that she would have gotten pregnant the first time, even if she had been inseminated as planned. It had taken her a few months after she put herself off of birth control injections for her period to return when she decided she wanted children, and after speaking with her doctor, they decided to wait a few more months before they were sure that her body was prepared to carry a child. Her doctor did suggest fertility shots as an option if later she was having difficulty with getting impregnated, but knew she had to patient and wanted to try naturally. She was Bulma fucking Briefs, she could do anything and she wasn’t going to let herself feel down, and besides, she had a fantastic night with a strong, interesting, young man.

Bulma slapped her cheeks gently to snap herself out of her thoughts and regretfully began to wash away Vegeta’s scent from her body. When she finished, she towel dried and blew dried her hair to perfection before slipping on her bra and dress. She walked back into the bedroom and picked up her purse where she had tossed it on the chair to grab her lipstick to dab some on her lips before rubbing them together to spread the color. She grabbed checkbook and quickly wrote it out to Vegeta with his payment, tearing the check off when she finished and went to grab his jeans to fetch his wallet. When she slipped in and returned his wallet, she caught a flash of red in the front pocket and reached in to find her missing panties. She laughed softly in amusement as she put them back, letting him keep the souvenir of their night together and placed his jeans back where he had left them. She walked back over to Vegeta, who slept soundly and gazed at him fondly. She leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead, “Thank you, badman.” He didn’t move from his slumber as she walked out of the hotel suite. 

*******

Bulma huffed as she chucked the fourth pregnancy strip test into the garbage can. She wasn’t pregnant. Her sensitive breasts and slight bloating was probably due to her period approaching. She went back to her mauve colored bedroom and flopped on her king size bed with cream color sheets to stare at the pearl white ceiling. Vegeta. She would have to contact him again, but after their last night together he had messaged her, a little peeved that she had left without her waking him and there was an underlying tone that he was angry with the large amount she had given him as he had found it grossly unnecessary. After she had explained that she was paying what she believed was due, he had grown silent afterwards and she worried if he would even reply after she told him the news.

Bulma blew out a breath in decision as she slapped her hand down on her phone by her white bedside table and grabbed it. She found him under _ Baby Daddy _ and messaged him.

_ I’m not pregnant. _

Bulma rested her phone against her chest and waited, closing her eyes in worry. Her phone pinged and she quickly checked her message.

_ When do you need me? _

Bulma went into her phone to check her next fertility cycle.

_ In two weeks. Saturday. _

_ I’m working all day, I’m only have a few hours in the evening. _

_ I’m game if you are? _

_ Fine. _

Bulma _ knew _ he was still annoyed with her.

_ You’re still upset with me. _

_ What gave you that impression. _

_ You haven’t talked to me since your last angry text. _

_ I’ve been busy. _

_ That’s bullshit and you know it. _

_ Fine, you want to know why I’m upset? I had a great fucking time with you, and yes it was business, but I had fun and I didn’t think you would count the number of times I came inside you. I would’ve been happy if you paid me for the first time and just treated the rest of the night as two people enjoying each other’s company. _

Bulma blew out a heavy breath at his confession.

_ Listen, I had fun too, and I honestly don’t fucking remember how many times we fucked, the amount I gave was a rough estimate and it was for also taking you away from your part-time job that you managed to get out of that night for me. _

_ Don’t do me any fucking favors. _

Bulma fumed.

_ What do you want? A fucking apology? It’s not going to happen, I’m asking you to do this for me and I feel obligated to give what’s due. _

_ So is it an obligation to fuck me? You don’t have to bother, I can give you what you want without having to put you out. _

Bulma growled at his text.

_ You fucking asshole, I fucked you because I knew that it would be fucking great! I took one look at you and I wanted to tear your fucking clothes off and ride your ridicious thick cock! _

_ And there it is, you’re only interested in my cock, so if that’s the case why the fuck did you even bother with the whole “romantic” evening. _

_ Because I wanted to spend time with you, you jackass! From the small amount of time we spent at the clinic, I kind of liked you, so shoot me if I wanted to get to know the guy who is going to knock me up and give me a child! _

The other end became silent for a few minutes, and Bulma didn’t think he would respond.

_ I want to get to know you too. _

Bulma released a breath that she didn’t know she had been holding.

_ Then stop being a jerk. _

_ I will when you only pay me for the one donation. You told me to hold my damn sperm in for 48 hours before I saw you for optimum… impregnanting, so I don’t see the point of you paying for the other fucking times I cum inside you. That’s just an added bonus. _

Bulma chuckled at his last part.

_ Fine. So can you fuck me or not? _

_ Tch, I should go over there right now and fuck you so I can keep your damn vulgar mouth shut. _

_ That’s the spirit! I wonder how many times you would have to make me cum to keep me speechless. _

_ You always need to have the last word, don’t you? _

_ Guilty! _

_ I can take off of work, I have a friend that owes me a lot of favors, so you can have me for the whole day. _

Bulma smiled, a little bit humbled that he would take time for her.

_ It’s a date. Do you have anything in mind? _

_ I don’t care, as long as we’re not taking long walks on the beach. _

_ I agree, it’s too cliche and sand would just get everywhere if we fucked on the beach too. _

_ Woman! _

Bulma chuckled.

_ I’ll plan something for us. _

_ Good. _

She smiled at his text and she thought that was the last she would hear from him when her phone pinged once more.

_ Where’s my inspiration? _

Bulma smirked, she’d give him inspiration alright and she needed to blow off some of stress. Bulma pulled of her tank top and her shorts, bare underneath as she opened the draw of her bedside table and pulled out her pink, vibrating dildo. She laid down on her bed and pulled out her camera app for a selfie and hit record, “Hi Vegeta, I hope this will give you all the inspiration you need.” She bit her lip and turned on her dildo, hearing it hum as she teasingly brought it on her chest and slowly brought it to one her beaded nipples. She moaned at the vibrations on her breast, circling the tip around her areola, “I wish you were here, thinking about you makes me so wet.”

She breathing increased slightly as she brought the toy over to her other nipple to play with, her legs scissoring together in her growing need. She every so slowly brought her dildo down her stomach, her muscles contracting in anticipation as she lead it down to her mound, spreading her legs and tilting her camera as she went to give him the best possible angle. She finally brought the tip down to her clit, whimpering when the vibrations began to stimulate her as she rolled the toy around her bud. “Vegeta, I really wish this was your tongue right now,” she said as continued to rub her swollen bead faster and faster, her body trembling from the sensation. Her body warmed as she felt her womb begin to tighten, so she moved the toy away to play with her opening, swirling the tip around her inner lips before dipping it a little inside and pulling her toy back to see her fluids string from it. “Can you see how wet I am?” 

She put the toy back to stroke her opening and pulled away once more to show off her nectar, her voice dropped into a seductive octave, “Do want to see it inside me?” She teased her opening again with the dildo, smearing her moisture around her lips, “I bet you do, badman.”

She changed the angle of her toy and parted her lips with the tip, taking her time to make sure that she tortured him and herself. She moaned loudly when she started to push her dildo do inside, “I wish this was your thick cock stretching my pussy.” She spread her legs even farther as her toy went deep inside her, the vibrations going all the way up her core and she groaned before she pulled the toy away almost to the tip, before shoving it back inside her, her back arching for more. She was panting as she started thrusting the toy inside her tight sheath, building up speed, the tip hitting her sweet spot just right. Bulma legs quivered as she drove her toy inside her sex harder and faster, she could feel her breast bouncing with each impact. “Oh, kami!” She yelled over and over as she increased the pace, slightly twisting her toy as she went, her core clenching into a tight fist.

Bulma slammed the toy inside of her with one final hard thrust as she felt her womb splintering into shards of warmth, “Vegeta!” She yelled as she left the toy inside her to furiously rub her clit as the vibrations strummed her g-spot. “Oh Kami! Vegeta! I’m cumming again!” Bulma screamed as she sex contracted again around her false cock and she felt the sheets beneath her become wet when her vaginal fluids gushed out, her body shaking uncontrollably. Bulma’s hand trembled as she reached down to turn off her dildo and slid it out of her, dropping it beside her as she brought the camera back to her face and smiled, “I’ll see you soon, baby daddy.”

Bulma turned off the camera as her body still trembled from her double orgasm and sent the video straight to Vegeta. When she finished, she let herself lay boneless on the sheets, waiting for his reply. After what seemed like ten minutes, her phone pinged.

_ Woman! I’m fucking hard now. _

_ Why don’t you touch yourself? _

_ Dammit woman, I’m at work. _

Bulma giggled.

_ Oops. _

_ You’re going to pay for this. _

_ Oh, what do you plan on doing with me? _

_ I won’t reveal my devious plot like some cheap cartoon villain. _

_ You are a badman, so I know it will be naughty. _

_ No, it will be evil. _

Bulma laughed.

_ You’re such a dork, it’s cute. _

_ Woman, how dare you call me cute! _

_ Aww, did I hurt your feelings? My bad. _

_ Just you wait, you’ll get what’s coming to you. _

_ Oh, I know. _

_ Vulgar vixen. _

Bulma was about to reply when her phone pinged.

_ I have to go. I’m watching that video again tonight. _

She licked her lips at the idea of him getting off on her.

_ Please share your… thoughts when you do. _ 😉

_ Maybe I will… Bye, woman. _

_ Bye, baby daddy. _😘

Bulma sighed happily as she laid her phone down, she was beginning to feel her lips become wet again from the thought of Vegeta stroking his beautiful, thick cock as he watched her video. She smiled mischievously as she took her dildo and switched the vibrations on again, she couldn’t wait to have that man inside her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reading! Please comment and let me know what you think! 😘❤️❤️❤️


	5. The First Date

Vegeta waited beside his beat up black car with his arms crossed in the crowded mall parking lot, ignoring the curious and uneasy stares of shoppers coming or going to the mall. He made the effort to dress up again, wearing a blue checked dress shirt with dark fitted jeans and black sneakers. He also wore a black baseball cap and sunglasses to combat the early morning sun. He stifled a yawn when something bright caught his eye. 

He turned to see Bulma, smiling happily as she walked toward him, wearing a white dress decorated with small dots of blue and teal that was off the shoulder and flirted around her knees. She took his breath away as she stopped in front of him, her pink glossy lips called to him and she was soon in his arms, moaning in delightful surprise as he claimed her lips and devoured her mouth hungrily. He traced her lips with own, relearning their softness as she wrapped her arms around him to bring herself closer and returned his kiss with passionate eagerness.

Bulma managed to pull away, giving him one last peck before licking her lips to taste his exotic flavor on her tongue. She grinned amusedly, “Did you miss me?”

“Hn,” he grunted a non-reply and changed the subject. “You’re late.”

“I had to make sure that I wasn’t being followed, the paparazzi are pretty good at finding me, like sharks scenting blood,” she said as he moved to open the passenger side door for her and she slipped in.

“Well they won’t be looking for you in this piece of junk,” he said as he shut the door and went to the driver’s side to get in.

“It’s cute, it’s like you, dark, rough around the edges, and can give a girl a good ride,” she winked at him over the top of her sunglasses.

Vegeta snorted in amusement as he started his car and pulled out of the parking lot, “If that’s the case, I bet you have sleek, pretty car that purrs like a kitten at the slightest touch.”

She slapped his arm playfully, “Are you calling me easy?”

He smirked, “Only when _ I’m _touching you.” He watched her from the corner of his eye chuckle as she took off her straw summer hat, dropping it in her lap and slid her hands into her hair to fluff it up. "Why are we heading to Gingertown?" 

She smiled secretly, "You'll see."

"Fine, be mysterious," he grumbled in frustration. She giggled as she moved to fiddle with his radio and he winced when she turned on pop songs. "Are you trying to torture me?" 

She laughed, "Oh, and what's your preference?" 

"Silence," He grinned. 

Bulma snorted as she turned up the music, "You're worse than an old man."

"Tch," Vegeta cursed as she started singing along to the music, loudly. She grinned at him as she sang at the top of her lungs and threw her arms up, dancing in her seat. He couldn't help but chuckle, "Now I know something that Bulma Briefs can't do… sing."

She pouted before punching his shoulder, "Jerk."

Vegeta shook his head and grinned as he continued to drive, finding himself on the country highway toward Gingertown. He felt himself relax in his seat at the scenic view of trees and farms passing by as the sky was blue and clear with Bulma beside him, who was looking out the window as she hummed with the radio. Soon, the outskirts of Gingertown could be seen, a small town with buildings no taller than three stories surrounded by farming area. The biggest structure was a ferris wheel that they were famous for, a one hundred and eighty foot tall structure that loomed in the background. 

Vegeta drove further in town he saw bright orange signs held by scarecrows in various styles to announce to visitors that _ Gingertown Summer Harvest Festival _ was in full swing. "What is this?" Vegeta asked as he saw small groups of people walking toward the center of town with their families. 

"Surprise!" Bulma threw hands in the air. "I thought we could have our date here, I also got us a nice room at a local inn for the night."

Vegeta raised a brow curiously, "I was expecting an escape out of town for some boring foreign flic, not hayrides."

She grinned, "I wouldn't torment you like that. And since you seem like the physical, outdoor type, I thought you would like this. _ And _ I get to have fun without someone gawking at me." She watched him as he followed the signs for parking, "So… aren't you going to compliment me on my great idea."

“It’s not a walk on the beach or a foreign film, so I’ll give you that,” he smirked as he found a parking lot for visitors and managed to take one of the two spots left available.

Bulma groaned loudly in false frustration, “So hard to please.” Vegeta grinned as he turned off the car and they both exited it, Bulma took his arm to hook her own around it and smiled up at him, “Are you ready for the best time of your life with the most gorgeous woman in the world?”

“When is she arriving?” Vegeta smirked.

She pouted prettily and smacked his arm with her free hand, “Jackass.”

Vegeta laughed, he couldn't remember the last time he had done it so many times, but in Bulma’s presence it came easily to him. They walked in companionable silence as they followed the signs and people to the surprising large downtown area, lined with older buildings of brick matching the red brick road that paved the street. The area had been blocked off with the street lined with booths of crafts, produce, and homemade food. More scarecrows decorated the street on top of hay bales and the light poles hung straw wreaths with colorful cobs of corn. There were many people milling about but it wasn't overtly crowded and comfortable for leisurely walking and shopping.

"This is… quaint," Vegeta said as they approached the festival. 

Bulma snorted in mirth, "You have such a way with words."

"What else is there to say?" He asked as they walked to the first booth that sold homemade scented candles. 

"How about charming, delightful, cute?" She said as she picked up a palm size purple sparkly candle and took a whiff, only to cough at the potent scent of rosemary and lavender. 

"I think _ quaint _sums up all that," he said as he wrinkled his nose when she held the candle up to him to smell. 

"Now I'm really convinced your an old man," she said as she put the candle down to pick up a pink with gold confetti one, smelling it to only perk up. 

"Oh, strawberry!" She said in delight and held it up to him. "What do you think?" 

Vegeta smelled the aroma of fresh strawberries that he wouldn't admit was mouth-watering, "It's better than the one that destroyed my sense of smell."

Bulma laughed as she released Vegeta to pick up another candle and went to the cashier, who was chatting with what she assumed was a friend. "Excuse me, I'm going to take these," she gently interrupted and soon made her purchase, surprising Vegeta by actually carrying cash on her. She put her wallet and candles in her beach bag and took Vegeta’s arm again, "Let me know if you want to stop anywhere."

"Woman, we've only stopped at one place and you've already bought something, I suspect we're going to be stopping at every shop anyways," Vegeta grumbled. 

"That's the _ point _, Vegeta, you never know what you're going to find if you don't look," she said as a small stall for face painting caught her eye and she pulled Vegeta over. "Let's do this!" 

"No." 

She turned to him to pout again, "Come on, baby daddy, don't be a spoiled sport."

"No."

She moved in closer to kiss his chin, "Pwease?" 

"Acting cute won't move me, woman," he narrowed his cold eyes as she peppered his chin with kisses, making his cheeks pink at her open display of affection. 

She moved to whisper in his ear, her voice sultry and seductive, "I'll let you do _ anything _ you want to me."

She moved back to look at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes and he closed in the space between them as he continued to glare. "You better not back out when I come to collect."

She grinned impishly, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Hn," Vegeta grunted and allowed her to pull him to the table where only one child was currently having their face transformed into a butterfly. 

One of the artists waved them over cheerfully, "Hi! What can I do for you two."

Bulma pushed Vegeta into the chair and took off his baseball cap and sunglasses to study his face as he glared at her with his arms crossed. "Let's do something simple, like a cat," she grinned at him and he rolled his eyes. 

The artist hesitantly sat across from Vegeta with his paint palette and dipped his brush in paint. He shyly started painting Vegeta’s face, who was glaring murder and quickly gave him whiskers on each cheek and a little black triangle at the tip of his nose. “Finished!” The artist exclaimed, relieved.

Bulma looked it over and grinned, “I think we’re found your spirit animal.” She walked over and kissed him, “You’re definitely a grumpy cat.”

“Hn,” Vegeta grunted with slightly pinkened cheeks and stood.

Bulma took his spot and smiled at the artist, "I want to match him." The artistic nodded and Bulma closes her eyes to let him do his work, and when he finished Bulma had a matching cat face paint with her eyes slightly accentuated with black eyeliner. Bulma took out her phone and handed it to the artist, "Can you take our picture?" 

"Sure thing," the artist stood as Bulma wrapped her arms around one of Vegeta’s that was crossed tightly against his chest. 

"Um, say cheese?" The artist said as he raised her phone for a picture. 

"Cheese!" Bulma grinned widely as Vegeta glared. 

The artist took the picture and looked up at them, "Um, he's not…" 

Bulma glanced over at Vegeta and giggled, "Come on, baby daddy, a smile won't kill you."

"It might," he replied as he glared at her coldly.

She snorted before she kissed his jaw, "You're too cute." She released him and smiled at the artist as she took her phone, "Thank you, but I wouldn't want him any other way."

Vegeta warmed at her words as the artist grinned, "You two make a cute couple, and congrats with the baby."

Vegeta saw her smile falter for a split second before beaming at the man, "Thank you!" 

She turned to Vegeta to take her spot at his arm and led him away to another stall. She brought them to a table with jewelry and started to pick up earrings to hold to ear as she looked in a mirror. Vegeta observed her as she silently admired herself, he had seen the slight pain in her face when that artist congratulated her, "Bulma."

She turned to him with a smile, "Yes?" 

"What he said… are you okay?" He asked carefully. 

Bulma put the earrings down and went to kiss him sweetly on his lips, "I'm fine, don't worry." Vegeta was going to say something more when Bulma perked up at something, “I always wanted to try homemade soaps.”

She slipped past Vegeta to the stall beside them and started smelling different kinds of soaps. Vegeta sighed, feeling a little helpless as she didn’t want to open up to him but decided to let the matter drop as he glanced at the jewelry table in front of him. He spotted a bracelet with strawberry charms surrounded by little white flowers, green leaves and beads in dark red, green, crystal, and gold. He picked it up and glanced at Bulma who now talking to the seller about the soaps before he walked over to the cashier to buy the bracelet. He slipped it into his back pocket and walked over to Bulma who was now buying a few bars of soap. He stood beside her and she glanced up at him and smiled as she put her purchases away.

“Ready for the next stop?” She asked as she took his arm and walked out of the stall.

“Tch, what is with women and shopping at every store they see?”

“I don’t want to miss out on anything,” she said as she grinned up at him.

“Hn, ridiculous,” he grumbled as they walked to the next stall.

They continued their shopping well in the morning, Bulma making small purchases here or there, while Vegeta stood by and watched. As they were looking at their third jewelery table, Vegeta’s stomach growled loudly and he blushed. Bulma looked at him and laughed, rubbing his stomach as she kissed his chin, “Let’s get something to eat, baby daddy, don’t want you to lose your energy for later.” She winked playfully.

"Tch," he cursed as he turned away and she smiled as she pulled him away from the stall. She brought him to the middle of the market that was a large intersection that had picnic tables and chairs set up with food stalls circling the area. The smell of roasted meat hit his nose and his mouth watered. 

"Gingertown is also famous for their barbecue, they have a separate festival for that, but we can still enjoy some today," Bulma said as they walked around to see the food available. "Another reason why I brought us here, you look like a meat loving guy."

"Hn, I won't disagree," he mumbled and she snorted. 

"Alright, tough guy, what looks good?" She asked as they walked around to grab anything that looked appetizing. They found an empty picnic table and put several plates down of different barbecued meats. Bulma saw something and ran off before Vegeta could say anything. She came back with two cups of cold beer smiling at him as she laid one in front of him as she sat down. 

"Woman, are you trying to placate me for all that shopping?" he asked as he sat down across from her. 

She laughed, "I have to keep my baby daddy happy if I want a good time later."

Vegeta grunted amusedly, "Take that dress off later and I'll be happy."

Vegeta felt her naked foot skim up leg as she grinned seductively, "I plan on it." 

"Woman, are you going to flirt with me or eat?" He said as he grabbed some of the ribs they got and began to tear the meat from the bone. 

"Don't worry about me, I can do both," she said as continued to run her foot up and down his calf and grabbed chicken wings, eating delicately. They ate in relative silence but it was comfortable as families and couples walked about. 

"Mommy, can I try that?" That's heard a little voice at the table beside them and they turned to watch a girl pointing at her mother's plate of hot chicken wings. 

"I don't know sweetie, it's kind of spicy ," Her mother said with a skeptical voice. 

"Please mommy," the girl's eyes grew big in her pleading. 

"Okay, sweetie, don't say I didn't warned you," the mother said as she handed the chicken wing to her daughter, who proceeded to take a large bite. Her face sudden crunched up and she dropped the chicken on her plate as coughed, her mother laughing as the girl fanned her mouth and clumsily grabbed her water for a drink.

"Mommy! You're mean!" The girl accused me as her mother laughed on. 

Vegeta shook his head, bemused and looked over to see Bulma smiling in a wistful way, a little sadness in her eyes. Vegeta’s heart panged painfully as he reached over to take her hand, startling her attention back to him. "You really want to be a mother."

Bulma glanced down at their hands and curled hers slightly to hold him, "I do. I want someone of my own to hold, I want the happiness of my own family."

Vegeta tried to carefully word his next question, "Why did you decide on a sperm donor instead of finding someone to marry?" 

Bulma continued to silently stare at their hands and he was afraid she wouldn't answer. "I think I told you before that I had tried to date. To tell you the truth, I was in a relationship for five years," she said quietly. 

Vegeta frowned as she rubbed his knuckles with her thumb, "What happened?" 

Bulma sighed heavily, "He just never seemed to want to grow up. He's a famous baseball player and loves the limelight. When we started dating, he enjoyed being in front of the cameras too much and my name associated with him. He got a lot of attention, but he was pretty much a frat boy and when I asked about our future together, he's brush it aside. He said he was too young to think about that." She blew out a frustrated breath, "And I wasn't young enough for him."

Vegeta mouth pitched down further, "What does that mean?" 

Bulma bit her lip before responding, "As our relationship went on longer, I caught him many times flirting with girls that just barely left the cradle. He always said they were his fans and he would look bad if he didn't talk with them." She scoffed, "Yeah, I'm sure signing their tits is what his public image needed."

"Did he cheat on you?" Vegeta asked quietly with a clenched jaw. 

Bulma shook her head, "I don't think so, but I realized that it might be simply a matter of time before he did. His eyes were always wandering away from me, I honestly don't think he cared for me as much as he cared about my name. And I wanted a family, but I knew it wasn't going to be with him. So I broke it off with him a couple years ago and I did try to date again, but it's either they're too intimidated or want my money."

Vegeta nodded, "None of them deserved you."

She smiled lightly, "It's good to hear someone say that other than from myself."

"It's true. You are smart, funny and gorgeous. That buffoon ex-boyfriend must have been blind if he couldn't see how lucky he was to have you," Vegeta all but growled in her defense. "But I guess I should be thankful to him that I got to meet you."

Bulma looked up at him and smiled, "Me too, and soon I'll be able to be a mother with the most beautiful baby."

Vegeta took her hand to kiss her knuckles, "They will be because they'll look like their mother."

She smiled at him tenderly with sheen of tears in her eyes, "Vegeta…"

He kissed her again, "Come woman, let's continue your shopping, I see there are a ton more stuff on each side of this intersection." She smiled as they stood to throw away their empty plates and went to continue looking at the stalls. Vegeta was nearly exhausted by the time Bulma decided to call it quits and the sky had darkened to night. "Have you had enough?" He asked as she bought her last purchase of homemade strawberry and rhubarb jam. 

Bulma smiled, "I know _ you _have, but there's one last thing."

Vegeta frowned, "What?" She pointed up into the distance and Vegeta looked over at the giant ferris wheel, “That thing looks ancient, I’m pretty sure I have tetanus from just looking at it,” he said as he narrowed his eyes at it.

She snorted unladylike, “Come one, badman, you’re not afraid are you?”

“Tch, let’s go,” he said as he walked away toward the looming structure. 

“That’s the spirit!” Bulma laughed and followed after him to hook her arm around his.

The ferris wheel was a twenty minute walk from the town, only small lights lit the path to the ferris wheel and they found themselves in the middle of a field where several couples were waiting in line. There was a sign stating that it was couples only after eight for the _ Summer Harvest Love Ride _ and Vegeta snorted, “Poor choice of words.”

“I think it’s cute,” Bulma scolded as they approached closer.

“Hn, there’s nothing cute about this hunk of junk,” Vegeta said as he looked at the cars that had obviously been repainted.

“Stop being a sourpus and get in,” Bulma said as she approached a car that was slowly coming by.

“How long will this thing take?” He asked as stepped into the car after her.

She shrugged as she sat down, “A little more than an hour.” Vegeta sighed heavily as he sat and the door was closed after him, crossing his arms as he stared into the night. Bulma put her bag down and went to snuggle with him, resting her head on his shoulder as the car slowly rose into the air. She stared at the barely visible treetops, “Isn’t this romantic?”

“Hn, there’s nothing to see,” Vegeta grunted.

“Look up, you dork,” Bulma laughed and Vegeta glanced up to see a beautiful view of the stars, unpolluted by light. “They say this is the best place to go stargazing, because they don’t allow lights around this area.”

“I see,” Vegeta said as he gazed at the stars.

He then felt her kiss his jaw, trailing over to his lips, “It’s also a great make-out spot.”

Vegeta grinned as he turned his lips to capture hers, slipping his arm around her to allow her to get closer as their lips melded to one another. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he groaned as she took control and began to stroke his tongue aggressively, twisting it around her own as her hand rested on his chest and began to slowly move downward. Vegeta pulled away in surprise when he felt her hand slip into his pants and grabbed his member to stroke it, “Woman, what are you…”

She gave him a quick kiss, “I want you.” 

Vegeta looked into her eyes who waited for his permission and he nodded. She smiled as she went to unbutton his fly and moved to kiss his neck, nibbling his skin as she made her way down. Vegeta felt himself grow hard as her small hand pulled his thickness out of his pants and stroked him, closing his eyes to enjoy her soft lips that were sucking on throat. She pulled away and he opened his eyes to her give him a teasing smile before she bent over his lap and gave his member a long lick. He began to pant as she used her tongue to play with the slit, lapping up precum that began to leak as he was now hard as steel. His hand glided down her back and he lifted up her skirt to slide his hand across her rounded bottom, dipping his finger between her thighs and gasped in surprise.

“Woman, are you wearing crotchless panties?” Vegeta said as he felt her naked, slick lips on his fingertips.

She glanced up at him, “They have pearl beads down the middle, I’ve been so wet just thinking about when you discovered them.”

Vegeta did feel the string of pearls that were buried between her lips, “Vulgar woman, you’ve been getting off right in front of me and didn’t share.”

She hummed, “No, they’ve only made me ache for you more.”

Vegeta smirked as he rubbed the beads and she moaned when they tightened on her clit, “Then I better help you feel better.” 

His fingers caught the beads between them as they easily sunk into her opening and she pushed herself more on his hand, moaning loudly, “Vegeta…”

“What are you waiting for woman, I need my inspiration,” he said as he gently lowered her head to his erection with his free hand. Bulma parted her lips to take him, twirling her tongue around the tip that made him hiss, her moans sent vibrations up to his balls and he groaned as she took him further and further into her mouth. He continued to play with her opening, pumping his fingers into her as the beads strummed her swollen bud, moving faster as he hit the back of her throat. She suckled him hard, using her hand to stroke the base as her head bobbed on his member. He felt her muscles tightened on his fingers and he removed them to hear her whimper on his shaft, he felt even harder just watching her sucking him like her favorite dessert. 

“Bulma, stop,” he panted as he carefully lifted her head away from him. She sat up and licked her lips, red and swollen and he moved to kiss her, tasting himself on her tongue as she manueverd herself to straddle his lap. He sunk down lower into the seat as he pulled away from her lips as his hand glided up her soft thighs, “Wrap your hands around my neck.”

Bulma blinked at him curiously and did as he asked, watching as he carefully lifted one of her legs up so her ankle rested on his shoulder before doing the same to the other. “Shit,” she said a little nervously as she was just held up by his hands on her hips.

“Don’t be afraid woman, I got you,” he said as took one hand to move the string of beads between her wet lips away and massaged her clit with his thumb. She let out a low cry as he continued to rub her, but he moved his hand away to grab his member and lead the tip to her entrance. As soon as he was in place, he took hold of her hips again and brought her down on his cock, slowly stretching her wide.

She gripped his neck tighter as she threw her back to moan, “Oh Kami, you always feel so good.”

Vegeta smirked as continued to fill her until she completely sheath him to the hilt, her muscles throbbing around him, “You’re the best thing I’ve ever felt.”

She writhed on his rod, “Vegeta, please fuck me.”

His cheeks pinkened slightly, “You better hold tight woman.”

Vegeta gripped her hips tighter and slowly moved her up and down his thick erection like his own personal toy, drawing out pretty moans from her throat. He adjusted himself so he had good footing on the floor before he thrusted himself hard into her as he slammed her down, making her scream loudly.

“Vegeta! Fuck me just like that,” she gasped as she dug her nails into his shirt. Vegeta plunged into her again while pushing her down into him, watching her face contort with pleasure as she cried out again. He gradually increased the pace, thrusting into her hard until she was bouncing on his cock, moaning with each impact as she was helpless against his assault. “Harder Vegeta! Fuck my pussy harder!”

Vegeta adjusted again to slam into her harder and she cried out sharply as he hit the right angle, “Oh Kami, right there!”

He continued to pumping into her hard and wild, her cries becoming louder the more he stroked her sweet spot over and over. Her thighs trembled as her vaginal muscles tightened into a ball and she suddenly arched her back as her core detonated, flooding her with liquid warmth while her feminie nectar doused his member. Vegeta cursed as her muscles clamped down on him, and his balls clenched and released, shooting his semen up into her womb as he growled from the intense feeling of her slick canal milking his cock. He thrusted into her one last time, as his seed filled her quivering sheath. Bulma went limp in his arms and he carefully put her legs down to bring her back up, her head resting on his shoulder as they both panted from their completion and put his arms around her. Vegeta glided the back of his fingers down her arm where it rested against his chest until he reached her hand, threading their fingers together as he held her. Bulma watched as he rubbed his thumb across her palm, she enjoyed his touch and the feeling of security his arms brought. She allowed herself to bask in the moment before she closed her eyes and hardened her heart to release him. She sat up and smiled at Vegeta, who had the look of a sated male, “You do know how to give a girl a good ride.”

“Hn,” he grunted as he looked up at her, but frowned when she took her hand back and moved to sit next to him. He didn’t say anything as he tucked himself back into his pants and she slipped her panties off to exchange them for a regular pair she had packed in her beach bag. As she took care of herself, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the small package that had her bracelet. When she was finally seated, he sat up and handed it to her.

“What’s this?” She asked in surprise as she took it from him.

“It’s called a present, you’re supposed to open it,” he smirked at her.

She laughed, “I didn’t get you anything.”

“It’s for your birthday,” he shrugged.

“Do you even know when my birthday is?” She said as she began to open the paper.

“It passed, didn’t it,” he said as she pulled back the paper to reveal the bracelet and she squealed in delight.

“Vegeta! This is beautiful!” She said as she threw herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck.

He grinned as he felt the tips of his ears turn red, “I’m glad you like it.”

“Help me put it on,” she said as she pulled back and held the bracelet up to him.

He took it and gently attached it around her delicate wrist, “I remembered you like strawberries, and this made me think of you.”

“It’s perfect,” she smiled as she admired her bracelet. “I’m going to wear it all the time.”

She turned to him and kissed his lips, “You’re so sweet to me.”

“Hn,” he grunted in embarrassment, which only made her smile as she snuggled up to him as he put his arm around her. They had reached the top of the ferris wheel and they looked up at the night sky to see a shooting star rush by.

Bulma gasped in delight as she put her hand on her stomach, whispering quietly into the night, “Please let me have my baby.”

Vegeta glanced at her, his heart tightened at the sight of her hopeful face, giving his only silent wish to be able to grant hers… Don’t let her have a child. Vegeta felt the hair raise at the back of his neck from the dark thought that flitted across his mind. He shook his head to banish the darkness, not letting the silent whispers torment him with the truth that once he fulfilled his promise, he would never see her again. He tightened his hold on her as he laid his cheek against her head and watched the night sky with the woman who was carving herself into his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I finally updated! I hope you'll like the chapter! It was a little difficult for me to get down, so I hope it was worth the wait 😊
> 
> Please leave a comment! 😘
> 
> And thank you [ rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102) for checking this chapter!


	6. Heart On Fire

Vegeta gripped the sheet, slamming his head back into the pillow and groaning as Bulma relaxed her throat to further swallow his cock and sucked him hard. The sound of her suckling him was driving him crazy as she tightened the muscles of her throat while she bobbed her head, and he nearly passed out when she firmly fondled his balls in her hands as she massaged his lower belly. He shouted when his balls clenched and his seed shot out down Bulma’s throat. She continued rubbing him and milking his cock with her throat, only pulling away when he was finally spent. He moaned when he heard her swallow his essence loudly, panting hard as he closed his eyes while recovering from her seductive attentions and he felt her lips caress his muscular belly with wet hot kisses. 

She moved up his body, nibbling his hot skin with a sheen of sweat and he knew she was leaving little marks for him to discover later. Soon her lips were on his nipple, tweaking it with her teeth before drawing it into her mouth to give it hard tugs and then her mouth was gone to give his pec a playful bite. She lathered attention on his chest, placing kisses on any surface of skin she could find until she was at his throat, sucking and licking patches of skin. She gave his adam’s apple a long lick and flicked his chin with the tip of her tongue. He moaned when her lips touched his, parting them to delve her tongue inside his mouth and he could taste himself as she twirled her tongue around his, it was elicit and arousing. His hand slipped into her hair and gripped it tightly to deepen their kiss, devouring her mouth hungrily.

Bulma extracted her lips from his, giving his a lick before smiling, "Good morning, badman." 

He cupped her cheek and ran the pad of his thumb over her red and swollen bottom lip, "Such a vulgar mouth. Is this how your normally wake up men in your bed?" 

Her grin turned seductive, "Only you."

"Hn," he smirked as he trailed his free hand down the soft skin of her back. 

"I have a question for you," she stated as she folded her arms on his chest and rested her chin on top. 

Vegeta blinked at her, she usually was blunt but she seemed to want to ask something more personal than usual, "What is it?" 

"Where are you from?" 

Her question made him freeze. "Why?" he asked more harshly than he intended. 

But Bulma wasn't put off, "I'm just curious, because whenever you're really aroused and especially when you come, your accent slips out." Vegeta stared like a deer caught in the headlights as Bulma continued, "You sound very native usually, so I was surprised. It's cute."

Vegeta swallowed hard, "I… don't want to talk about it."

She stared at him for a moment, seeing his obvious discomfort and kissed his chin, "Okay, but just for the record, it's incredibly hot to hear you scream my name with your accent."

"Woman, I don't scream," he said, glad to change the subject. 

She hummed, "Really? You did last night, I'm pretty sure the whole building heard you."

"Tch, you're mistaken, if we get a noise complaint it will be all on you," he growled playfully. 

"Says the man who told me to say his name louder," she grinned as she kissed his jaw. 

"And I’ll make you do it again," he said smirked as he gripped her hips and easily lifted her up. She squealed in surprise as she found herself gripping the headboard and straddling his face. He chuckled at her already glistening opening, and his cheeks pinkened at the words he was about to say, "Does sucking my cock make your pussy wet?" 

She moaned as he kissed her opening, "Oh Kami, yes!" 

He grinned into her moist flesh before drawing her swollen clit into his mouth and suckled it greedily, making her cry out and squirmed on his mouth. She already sensitive, her nectar pooling into his mouth and down his chin and he released her bud to lap up her sweet juices, hearing her cry out as his tongue probed her opening. He returned to her bead and slid his hand to entrance, massaging her sex before slipping two thick, long fingers inside. She gasped and grinded herself into his mouth, moaning loudly when he curled his fingers inside her. Vegeta sucked her harder, thrusting his fingers into her faster in tandem and he felt her muscles suddenly clutch his fingers, soaking them as she screamed out his name. He continued teasing her until she became boneless above him and rested her forehead against the headboard. Vegeta removed his fingers and gave her one last lingering lick, feeling her shudder. Vegeta carefully slid his body up underneath hers as she panted heavily, sitting against the headboard and wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“You’re getting better at that,” she said into his skin.

He chuckled as he nuzzled her hair, “I only got to practice the last time, I thought I was getting rusty.”

She giggled, “No, you definitely brought your A-game.” She breathed out deeply as Vegeta traced the delicate bones of her spine, “I don’t want to go back to work tomorrow.”

“Hn, I have to go in tonight,” he said as he enjoyed the feel of her satin skin underneath his fingers.

“Where do you work?” she asked as she slid her arms around his waist.

“666.”

“Oh, Mark’s place,” she murmured into his skin.

“Mark?” He asked confused.

She laughed, “That’s right, he goes by Hercule in public.”

Vegeta froze, “You know Mr. Satan?”

“Yeah, I used to go to his club all the time when I was younger, we're… I guess, friends,” she explained and then paused. “Gee, thanks kid for reminding me of my age, that was probably before you were in high school.”

A sudden rush of anger boil in Vegeta’s chest, “I don’t give a shit about our age gap.”

Bulma pulled back to look at him with a surprised expression, “Vegeta…”

“Calling me kid, especially after I’ve been balls deep inside you is demeaning. I could give less of a fuck that you’re older than me by a few fucking years, but you like to keep reminding both of us of it to keep a wall between us,” he spoke with cold anger.

Bulma slipped her hands from his waist to cup his face, her expression soft, “Vegeta, I didn’t mean anything by it. To be honest, I’m flattered that a young man like you is interested in hooking up with me.”

“Are you fucking joking, you’re every man’s damn wet dream! Most men would murder me to be in my position, and I would do the same,” he stated seriously.

Bulma suddenly broke into laughter, “Oh Kami, you’re too cute.”

“Woman! It’s not funny,” he growled, but she only laughed harder. “Tch, I’ll give you something to laugh about.”

He tickled her sides and she screeched as she tried to bat his hand away. “Vegeta!” She gasped as he continued his assault, shifting them on the bed to put her on her back and he grabbed her hands to hold them over her head. He waited for her breathing to even out as he stared at her with intense gaze and she finally looked at him with a small smile before he reached for her lips with his. She sighed into his mouth as he teased her lips open to drive his tongue inside and she moaned as wrapped her legs around his lean hips while twinded their tongues together sensually.

His already hardened erection butted against her wet opening and he slowly pushed into her tight sheath. She whimpered into mouth as he slid himself into her to the hilt, writhing underneath him to get closer and he broke their kiss to look at her, entwining their fingers together as he studied her beautiful face. He didn’t say anything as he pulled back slowly to deliver a forceful thrust. Bulma cried out as she arched her back; Vegeta continued to deliver powerful blows into her slick canal, increasing his speed and moved to grab her hands with one of his as he brought his fingers of the other over to her enlarged bud. Her legs tightened around him as he rubbed her clit in tight, fast circles and her cries grew louder. Vegeta pumped into her brutally, the sound of slapping wet flesh filled the room as she tried to match his pace while he rubbed her clit furiously and that’s when she shouted hoarsely. Her vaginal muscles gripped him like a vice, her juices spewed onto his cock and he growled when he felt his own release, slamming into her one last time as his semen thickly coated the entrance of her womb.

He fell on top of her when the last drop of his seed filled her, they breathed heavily against each other, while their sweat mingled on their skin. Vegeta released her hands to wrap his arms around her and turned them on their side to keep from smothering her with his body. Bulma looked up at him and cupped his cheeks to kiss him fiercely before pulling away to smile at him, “You might have to carry me out of here.”

Vegeta chuckled, “I’ve always wanted to toss a woman over my shoulder and bring her to my cave.”

She laughed, “I wouldn’t mind if you keep me in bed the whole time.”

“Hn,” he smirked as he kissed her lips.

Bulma sighed heavily, “We should go, I have to prepare for tomorrow.”

“Want to grab a bite before we have to leave?” He asked as he kissed her jaw.

“Can we grab greasy drive through, I don’t get to enjoy it as much as I like,” she said, tilting her head back to give him better access to her throat and allowing him to nibble on her skin.

“You read my mind,” he murmured as he scraped her skin with his teeth and released her. “Are you going to shower?”

“No, I want to smell like you a little longer,” she said with a kiss on his chin.

“Temptress,” he smirked as she gave him one last kiss before untangling herself from his embrace and gasped when his softened member slipped out of her, their combine sticky fluids trickled down his cock as they seeped from her opening. Vegeta smirked at the sight, “Are you sure you’re not a succubus, trying to keep me in her bed to steal my essence?”

She grinned at him teasingly, “How did you know?” He laughed as he watched her get up and head to the bathroom; he stretched his muscles to work out the kinks before he also got out of bed and dressed in his clothing from the day before. Bulma emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and also threw on her clothing, fluffing her hair into place. She grabbed her belongings, and they soon were soon out of the hotel room and into his car. Vegeta drove them back to West City and took them to grab burgers, eating in comfortable silence as he brought them back to the mall where he had picked her up.

Bulma grabbed her wallet from her beach bag and took out a check to hand to him. Vegeta glanced at it for a moment, a feeling of resentment bubbled in his heart, but he said nothing as he took it from her. She took his chin and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, “I had a good time.”

Vegeta nodded, “Me too.” She kissed him one last time with a smile and slipped out of his car in a flash. He watched her until she disappeared into the crowd and he forced himself to look away to go home.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  


_ I’m not pregnant. _

Vegeta couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face. He was going to see Bulma again.

“Oh shit, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile,” Raditz said on the bench in front of him. They were in the locker room of the gym they both visited, getting ready to workout.

Vegeta frowned, “Fuck off, Raditz.”

“Oh, is it that chick that left that little number on your neck? Damn she must have really liked you,” Raditz laughed loudly. Vegeta touched the fading hickey on his neck that Bulma had left almost a week ago. Raditz continued to tease him, “You must be great in the sack, maybe I should ride your cock to get a good lay.”

Vegeta curled his lip at him, “You’re not my type, besides, I don’t want to catch anything.”

“Wow, sick burn,” Raditz laughed and Vegeta rolled his eyes as he slammed his locker door closed. Raditz sobered, “So, are you going to tell me about her or not?”

“No,” he said as he walked out of the locker room with his towel over his shoulder and water bottle and phone in hand.

Raditz scrambled to catch up to him, “Oh come on, I want to know the deets!”

“No.”

“Man, you’re stuck up,” he whined.

“Don’t care,” Vegeta said as he walked into the weight room with Raditz behind him.

“You must really like her though if you’re smiling from ear to ear, I wish I could find a girl or guy that’ll make me feel like that,” Raditz sighed.

“Well stop fucking around,” Vegeta growled as he walked over to the bench press.

“Then how would I know if we’re compatible?” Raditz said as he grabbed the disinfecting spray to spritz the bench and cleaned it off with a towel.

“It’s called a conversation,” Vegeta deadpanned as he went to stand by the bar to act as a spotter while Raditz changed the weights.

“Well why aren’t you the expert,” Raditz laughed heartily.

“Shut up and get on the bench,” Vegeta growled.

“Is that how you talk to her in bed? It’s pretty sexy,” Raditz winked as he lied down on the bench as Vegeta took on a look of martyrdom.

“Why do I put up with you?”

“Because we’re friends, if not like brothers,” Raditz grinned.

“We won’t be if you keep bringing her up,” Vegeta said as he helped Raditz lift the bar from the catch.

“Alright, alright, I’ll let it go,” he said as Vegeta released the bar to let him begin his sets.

As Raditz lifted, Vegeta took out his phone to message Bulma.

_ I can come over and fix the problem. _

_ That’s not how that works, baby daddy. _

Vegeta grinned.

_ Then we can practice for next time. _

_ Are you so eager to fuck me again? _

_ Who wouldn’t be. _

_ You’re such a badman _

“Hn,” Vegeta grunted amusedly.

_ When do you need me? _

Vegeta waited a few moments before her phone pinged.

_ September 17th. _

Vegeta checked his calendar and frowned at the date.

_ I can’t. I have classes and then I have to work for Mr. Satan. _

_ Damn… I guess we’ll have to wait until next month. And I wanted to see you. _

_ I do too. _

_ Maybe we can meet up for another date. _

_ You sure? _

_ Yeah, I’ll let you know when I’m free. _

_ Okay. _

“Are you talking to her right now?” Raditz asked from below him.

Vegeta glanced into his friend’s curious gaze, “No.”

“Oh, come on! Let me help you out! You know a pic of you without your top, working out would have her drooling right?” Raditz said as he started another set.

“And be a fuck boy? No,” Vegeta said as he stared at his phone, a little disheartened.

“Just do it! I’m telling ya, she’d appreciate it,” Raditz huffed as he raised the bar up.

“Fine, if it’ll shut you up,” Vegeta said as he ripped off his shirt.

“Wait, wait wait, go do some crunches and pulls up first, get some sweat going,” Raditz encouraged. Vegeta rolled his eyes, but did as his friend said and glad it was just the two of them in the weight room as he approached the mirror with his phone. “Puff out your chest!” Raditz yelled after him.

“This is ridiculous,” Vegeta muttered with a blush as he tried to pose in the mirror, pushing his shoulders back and standing strong to emphasis his muscled chest and abs. He took a few pictures and glanced at them quickly before sending them to Bulma.

His phone pinged.

_ Yum. _

Vegeta’s ears turned red but he grinned.

_ Like what you see, woman? _

_ Kami, yes! I want to ride that bod. _

_ And where’s my inspiration? _

Vegeta waited a few minutes, and then his phone pinged and he put his hand over his mouth to hide his giddy grin. Bulma was lying on the couch in her office with the camera over her. Her black pencil skirt had been scrunched up to her waist, revealing her white lace panties and garters that held up her stockings on her shapely legs that she parted. She also unbuttoned her white silk blouse to reveal her matching lace bra and he could see a hint of pink from her nipples. Her red lips held a come-hither smile as she looked up into the camera seductively, she was gorgeous with the sunlight hitting her.

_ It’s been such a hard day at the office. _

Vegeta chuckled.

_ Is this how you usually negotiate with clients? _

_ I reserve this kind of negotiation only for my baby daddy. _

_ I want you. _

_ Me too. I’ll talk to you soon. Bye, badman. _

Vegeta frowned as he felt a strange sadness settle in his gut.

_ Bye, woman. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Sorry it took so long to post, I hoped you liked the chapter! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! 😘❤️❤️❤️
> 
> And thank you rogue_1102 for taking time to look at this! 😊


	7. Surprise

Vegeta was standing by the large red doors that lead to entrance of 666. He had his arms crossed as he glared at the line of people waiting to get into the club. Raditz was beside him in their matching uniform of tight black T-shirts with a devil logo and black jeans, while they decided who could come in or not. Vegeta had memorized the list of special guests for tonight for when they approached them, he didn’t want to be that guy with the clipboard. Raditz was eyeing a group of college girls in tight sparkly dresses with overpowering makeup that were giving coy looks to him and Vegeta. Vegeta restrained himself from rolling his eyes, when the doors open and Mr. Satan himself walked out, surprising both bouncers.

“Mr. Satan, is something wrong?” Raditz asked with concern.

Mr. Satan beamed happily, “Nothing wrong at all! I just thought I come out for a little bit of fresh air.”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his boss, who was waving at the line of people who were now jumping up and down in excitement at his presence. A few minutes later there was a hush among the crowd and Vegeta could see many people staring with wide eyes at the opposite end of the sidewalk. He turned and froze.

Bulma was walking toward him. She was dressed in tight, black cocktail dress, revealing her curves as the ruffled skirt flared at her knees. The top was a deep V that plunged down her chest, putting her breast on display with a hint of lace at the edges. Her short sleeves were made out of the same lace as a strip of fabric nestled between her breasts. Her makeup was smokey and elegant as her short hair was tousled expertly. 

She was accompanied by a man and a woman who were obviously siblings, the man had his shoulder length black hair tied back and wore a black dress shirt with transparent, striped sleeves matched with blue, slim fitting slacks. He also wore a hint of makeup, wing-tipped sparkly blue eyeliner and mascara, emphasizing his ice blue eyes. The other woman wore a gold sparkly sequin dress with deep neckline and long sleeves as the skirt just touched the top of her thighs with a slight slit on one side, revealing her long legs and model-like body. Her makeup was dramatic with glittery gold and blue eyeshadows blending together to bring out her blue eyes.

Vegeta couldn’t look away as Bulma approached closer with a seductive grin on her red tempting lips, her silver heels clicking on the pavement. He could hear people murmuring in excitement at being in the glory of Bulma Briefs. Mr. Satan rushed forward to meet her, “Bulma!”

“Hello Hercule,” she said as she kissed each of his cheeks.

“I’m so glad you came to visit! It’s been a long time,” Mr. Satan said happily.

“I’ve been busy,” she replied charmingly.

“I’m glad that wild streak of yours hasn’t completely went away,” Mr. Satan winked knowingly.

Bulma laughed, “Some habits are hard to kill.”

“And look! You brought Lapis and Lazuli!” Mr. Hercule exclaimed as he brought his attention to the twins. Vegeta noticed the man, named Lapis, was staring coldly at something over his shoulder and he looked over to see Raditz smiling wickedly as his eyes roamed the man’s body. Vegeta inwardly sighed and he hoped Raditz wouldn’t do anything that would risk his job with Mr. Satan.

Vegeta felt eyes on him, and he saw Bulma looking him over before walking towards him, “Hercule, I think I just solved a problem I have.”

Mr. Satan turned to Bulma with confusion, “What problem?”

She stepped a little closer to Vegeta, “I forgot to bring my usual body guard with me. It’s been a while, you know.”

Hercule blinked and looked around, “You’re right!”

“Do you mind if I borrow one of your guys?” Bulma turned to Mr. Satan with an alluring smile.

“Of course, my dear!" Mr. Satan smiled warmly. 

Bulma moved to stand beside Vegeta and wrapped her arms around his bicep, "I like this one. He’s my size and that scowl is so cute!" 

Vegeta glanced at her to see a teasing glint in her eyes and he blinked at her, still stunned by her appearance. "Oh, but Bulma, Vegeta here isn't… a people person," Mr. Satan said carefully. 

Bulma pouted at Vegeta, "Not even for me?" 

Vegeta finally found his tongue as he stared into her deep blue eyes, "I would be… happy to."

She smiled beautifully at him and then turned to Mr. Satan, "Do you mind if I talk to him in private to explain his responsibilities?" 

"Of course, Bulma! The private VIP room upstairs has been reserved for your use," Hercule grinned warmly. 

"Thank you," she smiled and turned to her companions, the man was still studying Raditz intently. "Lapis, Lazuli, go ahead and get some drinks. I'll meet up with you in a bit."

The siblings both glanced at her at the same time with the same bored expression. It was a bit eerie to Vegeta. "The bartenders better be cute," Lazuli said without inflection. 

"Lazuli, try not to stomp on any poor guy's heart and Lapis, the same goes for you," Bulma scolded like an older sister. 

“If you give us candy, we might behave,” Lapis replied coolly.

“I’m getting you drinks,” Bulma arched a brow.

“We still want the candy,” Lazuli replied as she took her brother’s arm and started to walk past.

Bulma sighed and shook her head amusedly, before looking at Vegeta, “Let’s go have our… talk.”

Vegeta nodded as she led him inside the building. He could see Raditz watching with large eyes and then giving him a smirk with a thumbs up. Vegeta quickly looked away, as the booming techno music hit his ears and he was swathed in red light. The room was warm with bodies writhing against each other on the dance floor and people watching, conversing or drinking alcohol to the sides. Bulma easily maneuvered them through the crowd to the back where the stairs to the VIP rooms and they climbed up the red carpet, down a hall to largest VIP room. Vegeta’s heart was pumping the whole time. She was here in front of him. He could barely say a word as she pulled him into the red VIP room with a two-way mirror, black sofa and table.

The moment the door closed, he was on her. Vegeta pushed Bulma against the wall, devouring her lips hungrily as he pushed his body as close as possible into her. She moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth and she threw her arms around him. Vegeta hands slid down to grab her shapely bottom to rub his already hardened erection against her, wanting to be inside her sweet body. He twisted his tongue around hers one last time and pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their tongues and she licked his lips playfully.

“You couldn’t wait, could you,” he grinned at her as he continued to rub himself into her.

“I wanted to see you,” she smiled back as she moved in to kiss his neck.

“Woman, are you trying to cause problems for me?” He said as she sucked on his skin.

“Mark won’t mind,” she replied as she continued kissing and nipping his skin.

“You’re being a spoiled brat. I should teach you a lesson,” he smirked evilly as he put his arms around her bottom and lifted her up.

Bulma smiled as his strength, increasing her arousal as she moved her kisses to his jaw and felt him put her down. Suddenly, she was turned around and he gave a gentle push over the armrest of the couch. Bulma gave a small squeak as she caught herself on the leather seats, but Vegeta quickly grabbed her arms to hold them behind her back, forcing her face to press into the fabric as her rear was in the air and she heard him chuckle darkly.

“Vegeta!” she whined as he kicked her legs wide apart, only her toes had contact with the floor. 

Her heart was beating in anticipation as Vegeta’s hand slid over her lush hips and down her thighs until he slipped it under her skirt, hiking it up to her waist to expose her and he gasped. “Woman! You have nothing underneath,” he said as he glided a finger across her opening and she jumped and mewled at his touch.

“Panties would have ruined the lines of my dress, and I wanted to surprise you,” she said as her breathing increased.

Vegeta smirked, “I should give you a small reward for your surprise.”

He kept hold of her wrists as he moved down on his knees to be eye level with her sweet vaginal lips. He licked his lips as trailed his thick thumb slowly down her wet entrance, spilling the nectar that had pooled there. Bulma wiggled her butt, “Vegeta!”

He chuckled before licking his lips and moved in to leisurely lick her puffy lips with the flat of his tongue. Bulma moaned encouragingly and Vegeta continued to lap at her slick sex, groaning at her honeyed flavor until he wanted to taste her from the source and twisted his tongue into her sheath. Bulma cried out and her legs began to shake as Vegeta thrusted his tongue into her, pumping her tightness forcefully. He curled his tongue inside her, teasing her as he slurped up her juices greedily and enjoyed hearing her whimpers with each jab. He felt her muscles begin to tighten and he pulled away before her release, hearing her whine in protest as he licked his lips and stood.

Bulma was panting into the couch, helpless to Vegeta’s ministrations and he grinned as he looked her over. Her pretty rounded bottom was presented to him like sweet treat made just for him, her sex, now swollen and slick was begging him to fill her. “Such a pretty sight,” he said as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his hard, thick member.

“Vegeta,” she whispered as she watched him over her shoulder, her legs and core quivering for him to enter her.

Vegeta brought his pulsing head to lips, teasing and smearing her fluids and she choked in want, trying to push herself against him, but her toe slipped and she gasped in frustration. “So impatient,” Vegeta smirked as she caught traction with the floor again. “What do you want, woman?” He asked as he continued to play with her lovely opening.

“Fuck me, Vegeta,” she moaned huskily.

“Louder, woman, I can’t hear you,” he grinned wickedly.

“Fuck me with you cock, Vegeta!” She shouted at him and chuckled with a slight blush at her words.

“Good girl,” he praised before slammed his cock inside her tight sex, raising her up higher on her toes as she cried out loudly and stumbled. 

Vegeta held her down as he slowly pulled back to thrust into her hard and savored her wails of ecstasy as he started pumping into her, using powerful blows of his cock as he increased his speed. "Vegeta!" She panted and he gave her bottom a light swat. 

She suddenly moaned and Vegeta grinned, "Do you like that, woman?" 

"Vegeta, more!" She yelled and earned another light smack. 

"Such a vulgar woman," he groaned as he gave her another tap on her derriere. 

Vegeta grabbed her hips to hold her steady as he rocked into wildly, his thrusts had her clit rubbing against the leather of the couch. Bulma felt her core tighten into a tense ball, her toes slipping on the floor as he drove into her fierce and fast, his cock pressed into her at the right angle with delicious friction. 

Bulma screamed when her womb spontaneously burst into hot, electric tingles, here fluids rushed out and coated Vegeta’s member as her canal seized him hard. "Fuck!" He growled as he plunged into her one last time, his seed jetted into her hot, waiting sex. 

Vegeta panted as he felt her muscles continued to milk him while Bulma made cooing sounds against the fabric, her face flushed and relaxed. He smiled down at her as he slipped his now softened member out with a wet noise and Bulma moaned at the loss of contact. He tucked himself back into his jeans and reached down to carefully lift Bulma against his chest. Her legs gave out and he quickly scooped her up into his arms, and she put her arms around him, resting her head against his shoulder. 

He kissed her forehead as he moved to sit on the couch, "Are you okay?" 

She hummed softly, "I might need to call the cops for the way you murdered my pussy with your cock."

Vegeta chuckled as he adjusted her skirt back down, "I'm a little disappointed, I thought you were going to ask me on a date."

"That's what I came here for," she murmured into his neck. 

He scoffed, "Lying vixen, your wanted me to blow my load inside you." 

She giggled, "Now who's vulgar." She kissed his neck, "Yes, I did come for that but I also wanted to ask what you're doing this weekend?" 

"I just have work at night, why?" He asked curiously as he rubbed her thigh.

Bulma lifted her head to smile at him mysterious, "I have one last question, how do you feel about boats?" 

He blinked at her, “I’ve ridden in them a few times.”

“Good, because I called the captain of the yacht my family owns to prepare for a day cruise this weekend,” she explained as she massaged his scalp. “Don’t forget to bring your swimsuit, We’ll do a little snorkeling.”

“And if I want to stay the night with you?” He smirked.

“I have a beach house we can run away to afterwards,” she grinned.

He kissed her, “I’ll get my friend to cover me again.”

“Does your poor friend owe you a lot of favors?” Bulma laughed.

“You have no idea,” Vegeta grinned as he kissed her again, playfully nipping her lips.

She giggled, “Vegeta, we need to go back down.”

“Tch, you tease me with this dress and expect me to let go of you?” He said as his kisses trailed to her chin and down her throat.

“I’ll make it up to you this weekend,” she gasped as he licked the exposed skin of her breasts.

“I’ll release you if you wear one of those tiny bikinis,” he said as nuzzled his face into her breasts.

She giggled, “Deal.”

Vegeta gave each breast a kiss before leaving one on her lips, “I can’t wait.”

Bulma smiled and gave him a kiss of her own before sliding off his lap to stand, her legs wobbled for a moment as she smoothed down her skirt. “I’m going to clean up a bit,” she said over her shoulder to him and walked to the connecting bathroom in the room. Vegeta leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes as he smiled. Maybe he should be more annoyed that she was being high-handed today, but it was arousing to see this woman wield her power and all to get to him. 

He felt soft hands thread into his hair and he opened his eyes to find Bulma standing over him with a smile. "Ready to go, woman?" He asked her as he put his hand on her hip. 

"Let’s go baby daddy, I don't want anyone to worry about us," she said and stepped back as he stood. She wrapped her arm around his as they walked toward the doors and left the VIP room. Vegeta wished that they didn’t have to leave the quiet of the room, wanting to have Bulma’s full attention and to be able to worship her as he wanted.

“What should I do as you bodyguard?” Vegeta whispered into her ear as the music grew louder.

“Make sure no one touches me or takes photographs without my permission; though, yes, I know you can’t stop everyone. Also, stop anyone who wants to have more than a conversation,” she replied and smiled up at him. “I’ll tell you if I think that someone is being more than an over eager friend, so don’t worry too much.”

Vegeta nodded, “Should I put you in a cage then?”

Bulma laughed, “One day you might just have to.”

Bulma lead them past the dancers and to the large bar where there were five different bartenders in attendance. She found her friends sitting in the middle where the woman, Lazuli was playing with the tie that belonged to the bartender, Krillin, who was blushing furiously at the woman’s attention. Her brother, Lapis was sitting behind her, sipping on a martini as he kept glancing at the doors where Raditz had been. Bulma sat next Lazuli and Vegeta stood by her side to look out into the crowd to watch over her. “Bulma, Krillin here makes excellent drinks,” Lazuli turned to Bulma with a twinkle in her eye. “He’s good with his hands.”

Bulma bit her lip, she had not seen Lazuli this excited about someone in a long time, “Is he?”

Lazuli turned back to Krillin and trailed her finger down his chest, “Krillin, can you make my friend here a strawberry daiquiri?”

“Y-yes, right away,” he choked as he stumbled to complete her order.

Lazuli had a hint of a smile on her face, “He’s cute.”

“Are you going to get his number?” Bulma asked as she studied her friend.

Lazuli held up her phone, “Already did.”

“You work fast,” Bulma laughed.

“I know what I like,” she replied as she swirled her straw in her blue drink. She glanced at Vegeta, “I didn’t think angry troll dolls were your type.”

Vegeta glanced at her with a scowl but said nothing and Bulma giggled as she ran a hand down his bicep, “He’s cute, maybe I should take him home tonight.”

Lazuli gave a small mischievous grin, “You should, it’s about time you get laid.”

Vegeta resisted the smirk that threatened to appear on his face, if only she knew. Bulma grinned back, “I just might take your advice.”

“You guys should just go back to the VIP room and have some fun,” Lazuli said as she watched Krillin come back with Bulma’s drink. “I think I will later tonight.”

Bulma bit her cheek and turned to Vegeta who had an amused look in his eyes, “What do you say, want to have a little fun with me tonight?”

“Bulma.”

Before Vegeta could answer, they heard a man’s voice beside them. They looked over to see a handsome man with boyish features standing in front of them. He had black, stylishly cropped hair, a scar across his eye and a criss-cross one on his cheek, and was dressed in a blue blazer, white slacks and a gaudy yellow dress shirt. Vegeta blinked when he saw a woman he recognized clinging to the man’s arm, the dumb and ditsy blue-haired brat that had been at Raditz party.

“Yamcha,” Bulma said cooly as her gaze dropped to Maron for a millisecond.

He smiled as though the sun came out while he looked her over, “You look great.”

“Thanks,” she said as she took a sip of her drink. By her annoyed tone, Vegeta understood quickly that this was the man that had hurt her before.

He stepped a little closer toward them, almost seemingly forgetting the girl on his arm “I thought you didn’t like coming here anymore.”

Bulma shrugged, “I wanted to get out for once and have a little fun.”

He nodded before looking at her sheepishly, “Are you with anyone?”

Bulma tilted her head at him thoughtfully before putting her arm around Vegeta’s, “Actually, I found him tonight.”

Vegeta slightly puffed out his chest as Yamcha looked over and took in his appearance. “Oh, isn’t he a bit… young for you?” Yamcha asked without thought.

Vegeta felt Bulma stiffen beside him. “Excuse me?” He had never heard her voice sound so cold before and hoped he never would again.

Yamcha’s eyes grew wide as though he realized what he had said, “Bulma…”

“Isn’t that a bit rich coming from you, Yamcha,” she said as her eyes flicked to the girl beside him.

“Bulma, I didn’t… I just…” Yamcha stuttered as she coldly glared at him.

“Hey! I know you! You had that picture of Bulma Briefs!” Maron had apparently decided to speak at that moment. They all glanced at her to see her staring at Vegeta as she continued, “You were at Raddy’s party and I caught you looking at her pictures.”

Bulma turned to Vegeta and grinned, “Oh was he?”

Vegeta felt his ears turn red as he looked away from Bulma’s teasing smile, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, she was wearing a bikini! I have to say Ms. Briefs, you still look pretty good for being an older woman,” Maron said from beside Yamcha and received a chilly glare from Bulma.

“Is that so?” Bulma said with quiet anger.

Vegeta also glared at Maron, “_Dr._ Briefs here is considered the most beautiful woman in the world, though I don’t understand how a third-rate, average model with no future has any right to judge her looks.”

Yamcha stared at Vegeta, stunned,as Bulma covered her mouth to stifle her laugh as Maron frowned at him confused, “I thought Dr. Briefs was a man.”

Yamcha cleared his throat, embarrassed, “He meant Bulma, here.”

Maron glanced at Bulma, still confused and Bulma spoke, “I’m also a doctor.”

“Oh!” Maron exclaimed in understanding. “Like Dr. Gero!”

Bulma worked her jaw to keep from laughing at the poor girl, “Yes, let’s go with that.”

“You know, Dr. Gero is amazing! He said he could help me look like you but better,” Maron continued and Yamcha blushed at her words.

“Fascinating,” Bulma gave Yamcha a cold look as he refused to make eye contact with her.

“I told this guy that if he wanted the Bulma Briefs experience I could help him out,” Maron motioned toward Vegeta.

Bulma raised a brow at Vegeta, who was glaring murder at the other blue haired strumpet, “Is that so?”

“But I think he got too scared and walked out of the party, even though I told him that we could be healthy about it and try it raw,” Maron pouted and Yamcha coughed, his face turning beet red.

“Yeah, I was certainly scared all right,” Vegeta deadpanned and Bulma bit her lip before a laugh could escape.

Bulma traced a finger down his jaw, “So, do you want the authentic Bulma Briefs experience?”

“Bulma,” Yamcha’s voice was almost a shout.

Bulma glanced at him, “Yes, Yamcha.”

“Should you really be flirting with this guy? You should think about your image.” Yamcha said as he glanced around as though they were being watched.

Vegeta felt rage boil up into his chest, but Bulma spoke first, “I think you’re the last person to talk to me about image, Yamcha. I’m not the one in the tabloids with a new toy on my arm every week.”

“But that’s different…” Yamcha trailed off.

“Why? Because you’re a man in his prime and I’m a woman who’s at the age where she should be settling down and having children? Bite me, Yamcha,” Bulma said coldly as she slid off her stool, moving to put her arms around Vegeta’s lean waist. She smiled up at him, “Let’s go Vegeta, I want to dance.”

Vegeta nodded and put his around her as he glared at her ex. “Bulma!” Yamcha called out and made a move to grab her, but Vegeta was fast and gripped Yamcha’s wrist painfully as he whirled Bulma away from him, still holding her against him.

“She doesn’t want to talk to you anymore,” Vegeta said darkly as he squeezed Yamcha’s wrist, making him wince.

Suddenly Yamcha was shoved back and Lazuli and Lapis were standing between Yamcha and Vegeta. “Hi, Yamcha,” Lapis said icily.

“Lapis, Lazuli, I didn’t know you were here,” Yamcha said as he took a step back in surprise.

“Why are you talking to Bulma without our permission?” Lazuli asked with a tilt of her head.

Yamcha chuckled in disbelief, “I didn’t think people needed your permission to talk to Bulma.”

“Not usually, only you,” Lapis replied and glanced over his shoulder to Bulma. “Go have fun, sis. He won’t bother you anymore.”

“Are you sure?” She asked concerned where she was tucked under Vegeta’s arm.

Lazuli looked over at her, “You don’t need this stress. Go and enjoy yourself for once.”

Bulma nodded and smiled at them, “I’ll buy you ice cream later.”

“I want chocolate,” Lapis said as Bulma walked away with Vegeta to the dance floor, hearing Yamcha call out to her.

Bulma put her arms around Vegeta and he pulled her in close, resting his hands at the small of her back. “Well that was dramatic,” Bulma rolled her eyes.

“Is he always like that?” Vegeta asked, frowning in Yamcha’s general direction.

Bulma sighed, “Putting his foot where his mouth is? Yep, all the time.”

“I’m even more glad you dumped him,” Vegeta said as he glanced down at her.

“Me too, and I got to meet my baby daddy,” Bulma smiled wickedly.

“Hn.” Vegeta grunted as they swayed together on the dance floor. “I wish I could kiss you.”

Bulma smiled brightly, “No one is looking.”

Vegeta smirked and bent down to risk putting a fierce kiss on her pouty lips, pulling away with a satisfied look, “Now that’s the Bulma Briefs experience.”

Bulma giggled before placing her head on his shoulder and sighed, “You’re too good to me.” Vegeta smiled as he held her and continued to rock against each other with the music. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your wonderful kudos and comments! I plan to respond to each one soon! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment! 😘
> 
> Thank you to the great and powerful [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102) for looking over this story! 
> 
> Also, October 14 is my anniversary of first posting a story ever! So I plan to write something special for that day so please keep a look out!
> 
> And! Thank you to the amazing [On_kamis_green_earth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth) for providing such beautiful art to go along with this chapter and looking it over for me!! I'm so humbled and honored to be receive such wonderful pictures!


	8. Always Yours

“Hey, Vegeta! It's Bulma Briefs! Your sugar mama from the other night, in case you forgot,” Raditz grinned teasingly as he turned up the volume in the gym where they were working out.

Vegeta dropped down from the pull bar as he turned to the screen and saw a blurry video of Bulma and him walking into Mr. Satan's club as the reporter began talking.

_ Is The Wild Calling Bulma Briefs Back? CEO of Capsule Corp., Dr. Briefs was caught red-handed entering Mr. Satan's notorious 666, where the wild princess used to haunt during her naughty streak as an exuberant youth. According to eyewitnesses, she left her usual bodyguards at home and volunteered one of Mr. Satan's hunky bouncers to take the job. What a lucky guy! _

The camera turned on to the reporter standing just out of 666.

_ We were able to talk to some clubbers who saw the pair and stated that they saw them disappear together in the VIP room alone for a long time. Perhaps the heiress was giving him a one-on-one tutorial of his duties… Wink, wink. _

The reporter grinned wickedly at the camera before continuing, pacing around the entrance slowly.

_ A few guests at the club also caught sight of her ex-boyfriend, the hot baseball player for the Taitans, Yamcha Bandit with his own blue-haired beauty… can we say yikes! Obviously the stud has yet to forget the beautiful and enigmatic CEO. _

_ What’s more, he confronted Dr. Briefs, but was sent packing by her new bodyguard… can we cue the music, boys? _

There was a brief moment where the song _ I'll Always Love You_, kicked on for a second. The reporter stopped in front of the doors to speak again.

_ And as the hapless baseball player was licking his wounds at the bar with Dr. Briefs’ wannabe fake twin, our reigning queen was caught dancing with the sexy bouncer! _

_ Does our girl know how to have a good time or what?_

The reporter paused solemnly. 

_ But unfortunately this little rendezvous was short lived as she was seen the next day accompany the panty-dropping action hero, Tien Shinhan, who was very cozy with Dr. Briefs the whole night! But if you want to know those deets, stay tuned after these messages. _

“What did you guys do up there?” Raditz grinned mischievously, oblivious Vegeta’s growing anger.

“Shut it,” Vegeta snapped, and Raditz’s grin faded as he saw the fury on his face.

“Hey man, don’t take any of that personally. It’s just gossip,” Raditz said carefully. “I know you’re not the type of guy who likes attention, and I know you are always professional, so ignore them.” Raditz chuckled “Besides, I bet Bulma Briefs really wouldn’t be into guys like us.”

Vegeta said nothing as he glared at the TV. Sure, it was a little annoying to have his face plastered on the "news" but it wasn’t the first time as he had stood behind Satan for special events that had been broadcasted. What had him vexed was that this little piece of trash called a show made him realize something he had been ignoring for a while: the gap between him and Bulma Briefs. She was loved and adored by just about everyone in the world. She was beautiful, courageous, a go-getter and intelligent… there was no one her equal. And he was just a mere footnote in the eyes in the media. He wasn’t worthy of her.

The program returned and he saw her walking down the red carpet in a stunning sleeveless, frost blue dress that clung to her silhouette and her hair was elegantly done with a diamond headband. She was on the arm of the famous action star, Tien Shinhan and she was smiling flirtatiously as he whispered into her ear with a warm smile on handsome face. Vegeta wasn’t listening to the gossip reporter as he watched the video, Bulma looked every inch a queen and although the night was supposed to be in honor of Tien Shinhan, she took the spotlight effortlessly as she posed for the cameras and greeting other actors that came her way. Vegeta especially hated the way Tien was overtly friendly with her, at one point they had broken away for autographs but when he returned to her side, his hand found its way at the small of her back. Vegeta saw red and then heard a loud crash.

“Shit! Vegeta, the fuck you think you’re doing?” Raditz yelled and Vegeta blinked and saw that flat screen TV that had been mounted at the wall had fallen off and was dangingly by its cord with a huge crack in the screen as a small dumbbell was on the floor below. Vegeta glanced down at the rack beside him and realized that it had been him to have caused the damaged.

“Fuck…” Vegeta said as he scrubbed a hand down his face.

“Damn, man, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this piss before,” Raditz said after the initial shock wore off. He looked at Vegeta seriously as he went to clean the mess that he caused, “I didn’t know you liked Bulma Briefs that much.”

Vegeta froze as he picked up the dumbbell, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Raditz shook his head, “Guys don’t have reactions like that unless it has to do with a woman, and clearly it has to do with the most sexy woman in the world.”

And there it was, that distance that he wanted to close between him and the woman that wouldn’t leave his mind. Vegeta scowled, “I’m not discussing this with you.”

“Dude, I get it. She's beautiful and you got to dance with her, talk with her, but she’s Bulma Briefs You have to be a damn prince from outer space to have a chance in hell with her,” Raditz said as he came over to help him clean up the bits of glass on the floor.

“Drop it, Raditz,” Vegeta said with finality with cold glare.

Raditz threw his hands up, “Okay, I get it, geez.” He said nothing more as they finished cleaning the mess they made, grateful that they were the only ones in the gym at this time at night. Raditz turned to Vegeta and patted him on the shoulder, “Hey, I’ll report this and tell them it was me, the manager has a crush on me, so he’ll take it easy on me… unless I ask him not to.”

Vegeta ignored Raditz wink and veiled attempt at humor as he stared at the wall where the TV had once been, the image of Bulma was burned in his retina. Raditz sighed, “Hey man, I’m here if you ever want to talk, okay. Don’t let it bottle up.” Vegeta nodded and said nothing more as he walked out of the gym.

  
~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta pulled his hoodie further down his brow as he walked toward the dock where Bulma’s yacht was waiting. She had warned him that there might be paparazzi around, even though she had taken measures to protect her privacy. Vegeta managed to find the right place despite the maze, and rows of wooden docks and boats, and when he laid eyes on the yacht, if it could be called that, his eyes were saucers at its mere size. He had to take a moment to take it in before he hefted his shoulder bag on his arm and climbed aboard the ship. The moment he stepped through the door, he was pulled against the wall and soft lips, he knew well were on his and he dropped his bag to put his arms around Bulma’s curvy figure. He moaned when her tongue aggressive slipped into his mouth and she slipped her hands into his hair to hold him as she suckled on his tongue. They were so absorbed in their kiss that they almost missed the cough beside them and Bulma extracted her lips so that they could both look at the man that interrupted them.

“Dr. Briefs, are we ready to depart?” The tall, muscular man dressed in a white captain uniform asked, his dark eyes were piercing and all-knowing that had Vegeta looking away to blush from being caught kissing Bulma.

“Yes, Captain Piccolo, we can leave immediately,” she smiled as she took Vegeta’s hand to lead him away. 

Vegeta quickly grabbed his bag to follow after her and they heard the door close behind them, allowing Bulma to drag him further into the boat until they reached a lavish bedroom. The room had off white walls with a row of windows curving around the front of the room to showcase the ocean before them a bright sun, and floors were a white marble with golden threads woven in the stone. In the middle of the room were steps that led to a large circular bed, covered with a white, silk comforter and pillows as sheer curtains hung from the golden pillars surrounding it. And before he knew it, Vegeta found himself laying back on the bed on his elbows with Bulma standing before him and that’s when he noticed that she had been wearing a black sheer, kimono-style robe and his heart pounded in his chest when she slowly untied the knot and let the fabric slip off her form. He gasped when he saw that underneath she wore the tiniest blue bikini he ever seen, the bottoms were practically a string, just enough to cover her sex while the top tied around her neck and barely hid her nipples that had pebbled.

Bulma grinned wickedly as she stepped toward him, her vulgar hips swayed seductively and had him hypnotized until she was straddling him on the bed. Vegeta could only sit back and watch as she put her arms around him and pressed her ripe body against his. “You told me blue was your favorite color, I hope you approve,” she hummed as she rubbed her breast against his chest.

She moved in to start nibbling on his neck, her lips were warm and her tongue hot where she touched his skin, Vegeta moaned, “Bulma, wait… I…”

He groaned when she rubbed her clothed mound against his already hard cock through his jeans, she moved her lips to his ear, “What do you want, Vegeta?”

_ Fuck _. He couldn’t think when she was dressed the way she was as she practically rode him to the point that he thought he was going to burst in his jeans. He tried to tune out her breathy cries in his ear as he tried to speak once more, “Bulma, I want to talk.”

Her lips were suddenly gone and he opened his eyes to look up to see that she had a confused yet serious expression, “Is something wrong?”

He took a deep breath before he took hold of her hips to sit her down beside him, so that he could think without her touching him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, turning to her with a solemn expression, “I saw the news the other day… about us.”

Bulma sighed and looked at him apologetically, “I’m so sorry Vegeta. I know how much you don’t like to be thrown in the spotlight like that. It was dumb of me to go there in the first place and I was being selfish.”

Vegeta shook his head, “I was a bit… annoyed at first, but it can’t be helped. You have fans everywhere.”

“I won’t do it again, I promise, Vegeta,” she said sincerely as she took his hand. “I heard from a friend that they were going to do that piece about you and I, and I tried to douse the flames, but it still got out… But that’s why I also went out with Tien I knew that if we were seen together, the attention on you would go away,” she explained to him.

Vegeta instantly felt anger rise in his chest and jumped off the bed to go to the windows to stare out into the moving ocean, “Would it be that bad if people knew that you and I were together?”

There was a long pregnant pause before she spoke, “But, we’re not together.”

Vegeta clenched his fist tight at her words, his voice was a dark whisper, “Then what the fuck are we?”

“We’re friends with a business arrangement,” she said directly behind him as she placed a hand on his back, but her touched burned and jerked away from her to whirl and face her.

“If this is a business arrangement, then why am I here?” Vegeta glared at her.

Bulma frowned at the malice in his voice, “We’ve been over this before, I want to get to know you.”

“For _ your _ child’s sake,” he said as a statement.

“Yes, and for mine. I want to know what kind of man you are,” she replied as she tried to step closer, but he stepped back.

“And fucking me when you don’t need to is supposed to help you figure that out?” he snarled with quiet menace.

She huffed in annoyance, “No, but I thought we were attracted to each other and why not given in to something we both enjoy. Or was I wrong?”

“No. I want to fuck you all the time, but that’s the fucking problem. I want to see you every fucking day, but you… “ Vegeta paused for a moment to take breath, “But you treat me like your fucking toy that you only call when you need me. That’s all I am to you, a warm body with a cock that meets your needs Who cares what I want?”

Bulma glared, “Excuse me!? You agreed to this!”

“I didn’t agree to go on these damn little dates of yours,” he snapped.

“Well, there’s the fucking door if you don’t like it!” She fired back.

Vegeta scoffed, “Typical Bulma Briefs. If she can’t have it her way, she buys it or gets rid of it.”

“What the fuck does that supposed to mean?” She said with clenched fists.

“You’re nothing but a spoiled princess that has never had to work for what you have and you selfishly use people to get what you want, whether it’s your image or getting knocked up, and it always has to be on _ your _ terms. And you wonder why men are only there for your money and fame, because they can’t stand to be with a woman who demands power and control, and has their balls in a vice,” Vegeta paused to deliver the final blow. “Now I can see why Yamcha was looking at other women.”

Vegeta’s head whipped to the side, and it took a moment for the sound and pain from her slap to register as she screamed at him, “Shut the fuck up! What the fuck do you know about me!” Vegeta had to quickly grab her wrists to keep from attacking him further as she continued her verbal attack, “You don’t know what it’s fucking like to always be in the media’s eyes! I can’t even brush my goddamn teeth without having it be blasted in the damn news!”

Tears started to form in her eyes and Vegeta went still as she continued, “Do you think I like this all the time? Sometimes I wish I could have a normal life, and have a normal family, but that will never happen! This is my life! So fuck you if you don’t understand!” Tears started streaking down her face, “And I’m trying to protect you, you fucking asshole! I’m trying to protect your damn future! What do you think the media will do to you if they found out about our arrangement! You’ll be eaten alive by them and you’ll never get any peace! Especially when they label you Bulma Briefs’ whore!”

Vegeta stared at her stunned before she tore herself away from his grasp to turn away and hugged herself, “You’re going to be the father of my child, and I can’t believe how you don’t understand how much you mean to me. This isn’t a fucking game for me.” She swallowed hard, “You’re acting like a fucking dumb kid.”

Vegeta knew she threw that last part at him to hurt him, but it didn't deter him as he approached her and put his arms around her. She tried to yank away from him, but he didn't let her resist as he held against him. “Don't fucking touch me!” She growled angrily, but he refused to let her go. “You're such an asshole! You say I don't understand but, believe me, I understand the way the world works better than you'll fucking know! No one will ever see me for me, and you had to throw it in my face!” She screamed as he as he rubbed his cheek against her hair.

“Bulma… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things,” he said quietly into her hair, his heart breaking as he heard her sob. He realized that while he had been angry that she seemed so unattainable, she had been silently suffering by herself. They both knew she liked the attention but, at the same time, she had to play a balancing game of what face to show to others with no one to lean on. Adding his jealous and growing feelings were hurting her more than he knew, because what future could they possibly have. She was a woman with the world at her fingertips and he was just beginning to step into the realm which she commanded.

Vegeta made a decision, even if he couldn't have her… for now, he would treat the time they had together with precious care…until maybe one day he could be her equal. Vegeta took a deep breath and gently turned her around, cupping her tear stained face in his hands, “Bulma, let me make you feel better. I'm sorry. You deserve to be happy, and if I can only give you a moment of it, then let me stay with you until this is over.”

Vegeta kissed each cheek, the tip of her nose, her chin, before he pressed the softest of kisses on her lips. At first she kept her lips firm against him, still trying to resist him, but as he continued to brush kisses, she eventually warmed up to him and returned his kiss. She sighed when he carefully parted her lips with his own and delved his tongue inside to swirl it around with her hers in a delicate dance. He reached down to pick her up in his arms and slowly carried her to the bed to put her down on it like a precious treasure as he pulled away carefully. He pulled off his hoodie and shirt in one go to kneel in front of her, taking hold of her lips again as he reached behind her to untie her bikini top and freed her heavy breasts. 

He moved his lips away to leave a trail of hot open kisses on chin and down her neck, licking and nibbling on her skin to leave his marks on her. She was panting by the time he reached her chest and she gasped when he took hold of one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth to suckle her with hard but gentle tugs. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he moved to her other breast to give it the same attention as he rolled her now abandoned nipple with his thumb. His mouth left her breasts to lavish attention on her flat stomach, which trembled from his touch the more he got closer to her pubic bone and his hands found the ties of her bikini bottoms to pull them off her, baring her to his sight. He paused for a moment to take in her sweet sex as he lifted her thighs over his shoulders to spread her wide, causing her to fall back on the bed as she panted in anticipation. Vegeta gripped her hips to hold her open and blew a breath along her sensitive wet lips and she cried out when he then licked the opening with a long stroke of his tongue.

Vegeta focused on her swollen clit, giving it a few flicks before he drew it into his mouth to suck it with relish and his hand glided from her hip under the skin of her sensitive thigh to brush his thumb over her tight opening. She moaned when he drew circles around her dripping chasm to only slip one of his thick digits inside her. She gripped his hair as she pushed her core into his face and nearly screamed from his sudden invasion. Vegeta smiled slightly against her clit as he started to pump his finger inside her and he felt her tighten around him already; therefore he removed his finger to replace it with his tongue instead. He moaned when he could taste her straight from the source, and her sweet nectar only drove him to bury his tongue inside her further. Bulma was rocking against his mouth to get closer as he brought his thumb to massage her blood filled bud, wiggling it back and forth furiously as he thrusted his tongue into her faster and harder, enjoying the way her thighs quivered around his face. 

Bulma suddenly screamed out and slammed her sex into his tongue, as her moisture flooded his tongue and her back bowed off the bed. Vegeta had to fight to continue stroking his tongue into her canal as her muscles contracted around him, never easing up his grip on her to prolong her pleasure. He retracted his tongue to give her glistening open one final lick and looked up to only still in awe as he saw her whimpering on the bed with her face flushed. She would always be the most beautiful thing he ever saw and he carefully picked her up to lay her in the middle of the bed, putting his arms around her as she calmed from her orgasm.

He breathed in her floral scent as he held her close, “Bulma, when we’re together like this, can I call you mine?”

She froze at his words and tilted his head up to look at his pained expression and she rested her hand on his cheek, “Only if you’ll let me do the same.”

Vegeta nodded and she smiled gently before snuggling into him. Vegeta closed his eyes to savor her in his arms as one thought came to mind, _ I will always be yours _. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry I've disappeared for a bit! I started a new job and it's been keeping me busy and tired lol!
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you thought! 😘
> 
> And thank you [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102) for checking this over! I really appreciate it!
> 
> And please check out [On_kamis_green_earth](https://twitter.com/kamis_on/status/1183247282981916672?s=20) art and art by [k17](https://twitter.com/LaJelenB/status/1183245200082309123?s=20)!


	9. In The Moment

Bulma felt a warm plate touch her arm on the counter where she rested her face into her hands. She opened her eyes as she peaked through her fingers to see beef tacos, lathered in all the fixings and she smiled softly. “This is why we’re friends.”

Chi Chi chuckled as she put her own plate down beside her and sat on the stool of her pristine kitchen island. “Food always makes _ me _feel better,” she said as she brought over the three different salsas she made closer to Bulma.

Bulma sighed heavily as she grabbed a small spoonful of red salsa and dumped it onto her tacos. “I definitely needed this,” she said as she grabbed her food to take a small bite.

Chi Chi rubbed her back comfortingly, “Bulma…”

“I’m starting to think something is wrong with me,” Bulma said as she put her taco down to stare at it.

“Honey, no. You were the one to tell me that it might take time. Don’t be hard on yourself,” Chi Chi said soothingly.

“I didn’t think it would take this long. Why is it so hard to get pregnant?” Bulma said with a sheen of frustrated tears in her eyes.

Chi Chi wrapped her arm around her as Bulma wiped a tear away that fell without her permission. “It’ll happen. Don't force this,” She whispered encouragingly to Bulma.

Bulma blew out a heavy breath, “I have to tell him.”

Chi Chi pulled back, “The guy who you’re seeing?”

Bulma abruptly laughed, “Seeing? I think you meant fucking like bunnies.”

“Bulma,” Chi Chi scolded as she blushed at her friend’s brash words.

Bulma smiled faded, "It's getting harder, Chi… I…" Bulma bit her lip, not wanting to say more but also needed to confide in her friend. "I think I'm falling for him."

“And what would be so wrong about that?” Chi Chi asked as she brushed a strand of Bulma’s hair back.

Bulma scoffed, “I think you're forgetting that we have a seven year age gap.”

“Don't your parents have a _ fourteen _age difference?” Chi Chi asked.

“That was different. My mama was in her thirties when she married my papa, Vegeta is not even in his mid twenties yet. He's young, Chi. He's just now making a name for himself, and I don't want to cage him before he even had a chance to fly.”

“Bulma, why don't you let him decide for himself?” Chi Chi asked as she rubbed her friend’s back with soothing circles.

Bulma shook her head, “He doesn't truly want this, Chi. He's just living in the moment, not really thinking what it entails to be with me or the consequences. It's best if we go our separate ways once I have my baby.” Bulma eyes welled once more, “I just… hope that he or she will look like him. Have his frown when they're angry, smirk that arrogant grin when they're proud of themselves…”

Bulma choked on a sob and Chi Chi quickly engulfed her in a hug, “Bulma…”

“Even if I can't have him, I'll at least have a piece. That's all I could ask for,” Bulma cried into her friend's shoulder.

"Bulma…" Chi Chi cooed softly as she rubbed her friend's back with soothing circles as Bulma held her tight, letting her tears fall free as well as her building frustration. After a few minutes, she took one last shuddering breath and blew it at slowly as she pulled away from her friend. Bulma grabbed the cloth napkin beside her as Chi Chi wiped away a tear before soothing some strands of hair from Bulma's face. 

Bulma dabbed her face with the napkin, “I guess this is a blessing in disguise… I get to ride him for all he’s worth again.”

“Seriously Bulma, you’re too much,” Chi Chi huffed in annoyance as she turned from her friend to eat. 

“Chi, if only you knew! This guy is stacked, just thinking about his muscles on top of me is making me wet already,” Bulma grinned as her friend choked on her taco.

“Bulma!” she coughed.

“Come on, Chi, I have no one else to talk about this with.” Bulma sighed dreamily, “He’s too cute, he used to not know much about how to play with a girl’s clit, but he’s a fast learner and the stamina on this guy! I’m pretty sure there were moments when I was going to pass out. I don’t know if it’s because he’s young or an athlete, but he certainly knows how to give it good.”

Chi Chi looked at her friend in horror, her face tomato red, “Bulma! Please!”

Bulma grinned evilly, “Maybe I should ask if he has a friend I can hook you up with.”

Chi Chi sputtered, “You will certainly not!” Bulma started laughing hard at her friend’s indignant face. Chi Chi frowned, “Well I’m glad this is making you feel better.”

Bulma laugh died down and she smiled gently at her friend, “Thank you, Chi.”

She smiled back, “What are best friends for?”

  
  
§§§§§§  
  
  


"Vegeta, stop teasing me," Bulma gasped into his ear as she clutched his shoulders, her legs were wrapped around him as he pinned her against the bed. His body was heavy against hers in a heavenly way as he suckled her breast, his tongue swirling around her nipple as he gave hard tugs, while his fingers teased her clit with gentle circles that quickly frustrated her. 

Vegeta released her nipple and fisted her hair at the base of her skull, exposing her neck to swipe his tongue leisurely up her long throat, flicking her chin with the tip of his tongue. "I don't think you're wet enough for me," he said as he slipped a finger inside her feminine warmth, her fluids spilling out as he started to thrust them inside her painfully slow, and she whimpered in want. 

"Vegeta, I need your cock,” she moaned as he peppered her jaw with hot kisses, while she moved against his hand.

“Where do you need it?” He whispered darkly into her ear that caused her to shiver.

“I need it in pussy,” she choked out as he slipped another finger inside her.

“You have to tell me in detail what you want. I’m not good at subtle hints,” he smirked against her cheek.

“You’re such an asshole,” she said as she raked her nails down his back, and he nearly growled in pleasure. He pumped his fingers inside her harder as he curled them in both punishment and praise. Her legs tightened around him as she gasped, “Vegeta, please! I need your cock in my pussy.”

She could feel his evil smirk against his skin as he moved to claim her lips in a scorching, dominating kiss, removing his fingers and abruptly replacing them with his cock in one fluid thrust. Bulma cried into his mouth in surprise and delight, lifting her legs higher on his waist to spread herself further to take him deeper. He pulled back to plunge into her over and over with powerful jabs, refusing to give her time to recover from her surprise and pressed close into her. There was no space against their bodies as he plowed into her, the feeling of his hard muscles against her soft skin drove her further to the edge. Vegeta’s hand returned to her clit and she ripped her mouth away from his to moan loudly, she felt his dark gaze on her and she opened her eyes to see Vegeta staring at her intently, his focus entirely on her as he moved his fingers faster on her swollen bud. Suddenly her womb clenched violently, and her back arched as her body was seized with spasm of hot waves that radiated through out her. She screamed hoarsely at the intense pleasure that gripped her and distantly she heard Vegeta shout as he thrusted into her one last time, his semen felt hot against her cervix as he spilled into her feminine sex. He collapsed against her and she held him tight as they both panted against one another, but Vegeta then moved away, pulling his cock out of her to lay beside her before pulling her close to his side. Bulma smiled contently as she rested her head on his arm. 

Neither one of them spoke as they basked in the glow of the effects from their lovemaking. Bulma nuzzled his arm and moved to kiss his bicep when something caught her eye. She brought her finger over to trace the curve of a red line with double arrows, and moved away to touch what looked like trident fork at the top. “What’s this?” She asked and Vegeta suddenly froze beside her. She glanced over at him to see him look at her warily before glancing at the small tattoo that branded the inside of his arm.

“It’s nothing,” he mumbled as held her tighter to him.

“It can’t be nothing if you have it on you. Come on, is this some kind of gang sign? Are you in the mafia?” She teased as she kissed his shoulder.

He snorted, “Nothing that interesting, it’s my family crest.”

Bulma blinked at him “Oh? You’ve never mentioned them before.”

Vegeta looked away, “There’s nothing worth mentioning.”

Bulma could sense his discomfort in the subject and decided to drop it, “You can tattoo my family crest if you want.”

Vegeta looked back at her with a raised brow, “You have a family crest?”

“You’ve seen it before, everyone has. It’s the logo on all our products,” she grinned.

Vegeta burst out in laughter, “You might as well put underneath it, ‘property of Bulma Briefs’.”

“Oh, I like that idea, I’ll stamp it to your ass,” she teased as she kissed him again. Vegeta was about to reply when his stomach suddenly rumbled and he blushed as Bulma giggled, “I guess baby making made you work up an appetite.”

“You have been demanding all night,” he smirked at her and she laughed.

“You enjoy it,” she said as she shifted to move but he stopped her.

“I’ll order breakfast for us, you relax,” he said as he kissed her forehead.

“Sounds like a plan, I’ll just stew in your baby juice,” she said as she moved to lie on her back and raised up her knees in emphasis.

Vegeta snorted as he got off the bed and grabbed his discarded jeans from off the floor, “Stay like that, you make a pretty picture.”

“Yeah? You like it when I expose my pussy to you like this?” She asked as she hooked her hands under her knees to spread herself more to him.

Vegeta stood over her at the foot of the bed and gave her a once over, “Now that’s is an amazing sight.”

She laughed, “Want to take a picture?”

He smirked, “Later, when I’ve filled you up more.”

“Oh, kinky,” she winked. He chuckled as he moved out of the bedroom of the hotel suite they were staying in and shut the door behind him. Bulma’s smiled faltered as she put her legs down, and she glided her fingers to her lower belly, tears slightly glistening in her eyes, “Please work.”

Bulma closed her eyes to rest a bit when she heard vibrating beside her and she turned to look to see Vegeta’s phone was receiving a call. She ignored it as she pulled the blankets over her, settling into the bed, and soon the vibrating stopped. She closed her eyes again when the vibrating went off again, and she sighed in frustration before grabbing Vegeta’s phone. She looked to see that the caller was unknown and she figured it might be a telemarketer or a phone scam and answered it.

“He’s not interested,” she said in a tone that left no room for argument. 

The other end was silent for several moments and she was about to hang up, when a very masculine voice with a thick accent spoke, “Is Vegeta there?”

“No, he’s out right now. Who is this?” Bulma asked a little annoyed as she sat up in bed.

“When will he be back?” The man said as though he hadn’t heard her question.

“That’s none of your business,” she snapped.

“I see. I’ll call back another time,” the man said.

“Now listen buddy…” Bulma didn’t get to finish as the man hung up and she huffed in disbelief.

Vegeta then entered the room with a tray of food and quickly noticed her peeved expression, “Bulma, what’s wrong?”

She watched as he put the tray down at the foot of the bed and moved to sit next to her, “Your phone kept ringing with an unknown number, and I went to answer it and some shady guy with an accent was on the other end. I thought it was some annoying telemarketer, but he wouldn’t tell me what he wanted or a name and said he would call you back.”

Vegeta was silent as he regarded the phone that she held out to him, “He didn’t say anything else?”

“No, he asked for you and that was it,” she said as he took his phone from her and she noticed that he looked angry. She put a hand on his cheek, “Vegeta, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have touched your phone.”

He put his own hand against hers gently and took a deep breath before releasing it slowly, turning to her to give her a light peck on her lips, “I’m not angry with you.”

“You sure?” She asked with concern.

“Bulma, it’s fine,” he said as he released her and grabbed the tray that was filled with eggs, toast, pancakes and coffee. She watched him as he poured coffee in a mug, his face was passive as he put in sugar and milk, and he turned to give it to her.

“Thank you,” she said as she sipped her coffee and watched him prepare his own. “Vegeta, where do you see yourself in the future?”

Vegeta paused at her question and he looked at with an emotionless expression, “I don’t know yet.” Bulma’s gaze dropped to her coffee in her cup, and she heard him speak, “Why do you ask?”

Bulma licked her lips before taking another sip to take a moment to answer him, “Just curious.”

A shadow cast over and she looked over to see Vegeta leaning into her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, “I don’t want to think about that now. I just want to live in the moment, with you.”

Bulma smiled and moved to kiss, her heart skipped almost painfully at his words, “Then let’s make every second count.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait on the update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought! 😘
> 
> Also, thank you [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102) for looking over this chapter and helping me flush it out, you're so awesome!! 😍
> 
> Also! For The Right Price was nominated in the TPTH Annual Awards for Best Period Piece: Modern! So please take some time to vote, even if it's not for me! Here's the link: [TPTH Awards Ballot](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfc6duaBsOaVzJz5uVLRm9oRgWz9MtEBP6LauiNGbV32krSFg/alreadyresponded) The deadline is November 30th!


	10. Frailty

"I wonder why Mr. Satan called us out here for?" Raditz said beside Vegeta as they stood with the other bouncers and bartenders by the bar. 

"I don't care," Vegeta replied as he checked his phone. It had been over a week since he had seen Bulma and he had yet to hear from her. He was slightly worried. 

"It must be important if he asked me to come too," Goku said as he peered around the room. 

"Yeah, he has his back up bouncers here today too," Raditz as he leaned back on the counter of the bar with elbows resting on the edge.

"It's probably a regulation meeting," Vegeta said absent-mindedly as he continued to stare at his phone, willing it to give him a text as he studied an image of Bulma, sleeping on her stomach with only a sheet covering her lower back as his home screen. 

He had taken the picture the last time they were together. He had woken up before her, and she looked like a goddess under the sunlight beside him. He just had to take her picture and afterwards, he woke her up by using his mouth on her sweet pussy. He smiled slightly as he remembered the sounds she made as he lapped up her juices and the way her thighs quivered around his head. He didn't think he could ever get enough of her. 

He heard Mr. Satan's shoes strike the floor, followed by the click of heels, and he thought nothing of it until Raditz cursed. "Oh shit, Vegeta," Raditz nudged him quietly and Vegeta looked up and his eyes widened. 

Bulma was walking with Mr. Satan, her arm looped around the crook of his elbow as she smiled mischievously at the group. Vegeta noticed that she had changed her hairstyle, he knew that she was growing it out but the new look she sported was gorgeous. Her blue locks were now in a bob, the strands were longer in the front, just touching her chin while shorter in the back, shaping perfectly to her nape. She wore black, high waisted trousers that hugged her legs and hips, extenuating her small waist and a white long sleeve blouse that was nearly sheer enough to see the outline of her bra. He didn't know how she did it, but she always took his breath away when she entered a room. 

"Good morning team and thank you for coming today. I have very exciting news, well, I believe my friend Bulma here can explain," Mr. Satan said as he turned to Bulma, who released him to step closer to the group. 

"Hello," she smiled prettily as she looked at every single person and the group replied with stunned greetings. "I came personally today to ask for your help. You see, I will be hosting a charity gala in December, and I need the best bartenders and security in West City." 

She made eye contact with Vegeta and gave him a small wink and he glanced away while blushing. Bulma continued, "I usually hire a security team, but Hercule convinced me that his team is the best at making people safe, yet comfortable, and you work well with each other. I hope that you can help me with this event and, of course, you all will be compensated for your time, that goes without saying." She glanced at them all with a sweet smile, "Do any of you have questions?" 

No one dare say a peep as they all stared at Bulma as though she was their queen who deemed them worthy of being in her presence. Mr. Satan laughed, "I guess that means they're in." 

She chuckled as she glanced at Mr. Satan, "You were right, I had nothing to worry about."

"Who could say no to the beautiful Bulma Briefs?" Mr. Satan laughed boisterously. 

"I can, when I know her head is getting too big," a pretty woman in her late twenties walked in with jet black hair in a severe bun and almond shaped brown eyes, wearing a dark purple chef's jacket and pinstripe slacks. Vegeta frowned, as he knew her face but couldn't place it. 

"Whoa! Chi Chi Ox!" Goku exclaimed excitedly beside him as the woman stopped next to Bulma. 

Bulma smiled at her, "Everyone, this is my good friend, Chi Chi. The best chef in the world."

Chi Chi snorted as she put her hands on her hips, "Right, now that you settled your _problem_, mind if I take over?" 

Bulma chuckled amusedly, "They're all yours."

Chi Chi glanced at them and frowned, "Right. I tagged along today because I need your palates. I'm making a full vegetarian course meal and hor d'oeuvres, but I know that I have a few people who hate the idea. And by the looks of you, I'm guessing I have some meat lovers."

"I have some meat for you, sweetie," Raditz piped in as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively. 

Chi Chi scowled fiercely, "Shut it." Raditz blinked at her and clamped his mouth shut and Chi Chi continued, "I didn't bring my regular crew today, so that means you're helping me with prep and cooking. Does anyone have some cooking experience?" 

A few hands raised up meekly and Chi Chi nodded, "Good enough. I believe Mr. Satan has a kitchen?" 

"Why yes, we do small snacks for customers," Mr. Satan explained. 

Chi Chi glanced over her shoulder at him, "If I see a microwave, Mark, you're going to find it in pieces in the dumpster after I use it for practice with my tenderizer."

Mr. Satan chuckled nervously as he pulled on the collar of his shirt, "I… uh…" He suddenly dashed away toward the kitchen and Chi Chi turned back to the group. 

"I need to inspect the kitchen before we start, so follow me," Chi Chi ordered as she marched off after Mr. Satan. 

"Chi, I'll be in the VIP room doing work if you need me," Bulma said as turned away from them, grabbing a leather briefcase from a table before heading toward the back where the rooms were. 

Vegeta watched her leave until he could no longer see her, wanting to follow but knowing better to stay put. "You've got it bad," Vegeta looked over to Raditz who was watching him carefully. 

Vegeta clicked his teeth, "Tch, whatever." He walked away, hearing Raditz chuckle as he joined him. 

"Isn't she amazing?" Goku suddenly said beside them. 

"Sorry Goku, but Vegeta already called dibs on Bulma Briefs," Raditz grinned mischievously as Vegeta who glared. 

"What? No, not her! I was talking about Chi Chi Ox! She's the best chef ever! I have all her cookbooks!" Goku said excitedly. 

Raditz scoffed, "You can have her, she has a stick up her ass. That's no fun."

"What are you talking about? She's nice!" Goku grinned and both men stared at him as though he had grown another head. 

"Are we really related?" Raditz asked in horror. "Or were you dropped on your head at birth?" 

"Probably multiple times," Vegeta muttered and Raditz snorted. 

"Oh come on guys, she's cool, you'll see!" Goku beamed. 

"What the hell is this?! How can you cook in this filthy sewer you call a kitchen!" They heard Chi Chi shriek from behind the kitchen door. 

"Well, Chi Chi, I…" They heard Mr. Satan speak with almost a sob in voice. 

"Get out! If I wanted to deal with sniveling children, I would have become a teacher!" The door banged open and the three of them had to jump out of the way as Mr. Satan rushed through the door with a microwave in his arms, tears streaming down his face. 

"See, even Mr. Satan respects her," Goku grinned happily as he entered the kitchen. 

Vegeta and Raditz glanced at each other and Raditz shook his head, "He's adopted, I'm sure."

"Hn," Vegeta grunted as he walked into the kitchen. The room was now in a tizzy as Chi Chi started barking orders for people to clean every surface and when she looked up at Vegeta, she froze for a moment before pointing at him. 

"You," she barked.

Vegeta’s brow twitched but he walked over to the woman, daring her to give one of her imperious commands, "Yes?" 

"I have a special job for you, wait here," Chi Chi said as she left the kitchen and Vegeta sighed as he waited while the others were in a frenzy to clean. She came back in a flash with tupperware in hand, "My friend forgets to eat when she works. Can you give this to her, please?"

Vegeta slowly reached out and grabbed it, staring at Chi Chi who had a meaningful look in her eyes… She knew. Vegeta nodded, "I'll make sure she gets it." 

Vegeta slipped out of the room, trying to hide his giddiness to see Bulma as he practically jogged to the stairs and then took those two at a time. Vegeta knew she was in the most lavish VIP room where they had sex that day she came to visit him. He paused at the door, taking a breath to calm himself, and took hold of the door knob, silently opening it. He held himself still when he saw her standing in front of the two way mirror, staring out as she nursed a glass of white wine. She seemed to be protecting herself with one arm wrapped around her waist as she took a sip from her glass, her expression was far away and her aura could only be described as lonely. 

Vegeta walked in, careful to not disturb her as he set the Tupperware down and came up behind her. He slipped his arms around her and he felt her relax against him, resting her head on his shoulder as he trailed his nose along her neck to take in her scent. She sighed when he placed a kiss behind her ear and he gripped her tighter as he spoke, "I'm guessing you're not pregnant." 

Bulma swirled the wine in her glass, "No."

The silence that followed was heavy. Vegeta could practically hear here thoughts churning about their last failed attempt and her frustration clung to her like a dark fog. He felt guilty, not only for not being able to provide what she wanted, but also because he was selfishly glad that each time she didn't conceive, he had more time with her. However, he was worried now. If this continued on, she may decide to cut her losses and no longer ask him for his… services. Ice cold worry pooled at his gut. He couldn't lose her, "Are you… having second thoughts?" 

Bulma slowly took a sip of wine, and he waited nervously for her answer. "No." 

Vegeta closed his eyes as he gave a mental sigh of relief, and kissed her temple gently, "What's the matter, Bulma?" 

Bulma stepped out of his embrace and went to set her glass down before turning to him with a heart breaking expression, a sheen of tears in her eyes. "Can you just… hold me?" 

Vegeta didn't need to think as he surged forward and gathered her into his arms as she wrapped hers around his waist, fisting the back of his shirt as she buried her head into his chest. Vegeta rested his cheek against her hair as he held her, running a soothing hand down her back as he heard her sniffle quietly. He didn't say anything as he let her cry out her frustrations, noticing again for the second time in his life how small she was in his arms. This woman was amazing and strong, and he doubted she allowed anyone to see her this vulnerable. He felt honored to be able to see her this way and kissed her the top of her head in comfort. He didn't know how long they stood their holding each other until she lifted her head up to look at him, her face pale and her eyes were slightly red, but she was still so beautiful. He slid a strand of hair behind her ear and cupped her face, using his thumb to wipe an errant tear, "It'll happen."

She closed her eyes tight at his words, "Why is this taking so long?" 

Vegeta kissed her brow, "Don't force it." 

"I want my baby." 

Vegeta’s heart almost broke at the sound of her small, desperate voice, he swallowed thickly, "You'll get your baby, I promise you I'll do all I can to make it happen." 

Bulma choked on a sob and buried her face into his chest once more as he held her tight. He felt her tears seep through his T-shirt and he could do nothing more than hold her tight to him, leaving small kisses into her hair as he rubbed her back in small, gentle circles. He heard her small sobs grow silent and he felt her head tip up as she brushed a little kiss on his neck, while her fingers found his bare skin under his shirt. "Bulma, we shouldn't do this," he stifled a groan as she suckled his skin, leaving her mark. 

She pulled away and looked at him with heated expression, "Love me, Vegeta." 

Vegeta felt the air whoosh out of his lungs at her words and his lips were on hers, kneading them fiercely yet gently. His hands found the buttons of her blouse and quickly slipped it off her shoulders as she grabbed the hem of shirt and broke their kiss to pull if off him, but his lips were back on hers as he removed her bra and filled his hands with her large breasts. She moaned into his mouth as his thumbs brushed her nipples and her hands found his chest, trailing her fingers down his hard body until she reached his fly and undid it with deft fingers. Vegeta nearly whimpered when her hand slipped under his boxers to stroke his already hard cock and jerked his hips into her touch. He almost ripped off her pants in his hurry to get them off her and once they hit the floor, Bulma threw her arms around his neck and hopped up to wrap her legs around him. 

Vegeta moved to the couch and laid her down gently, following down after, not once breaking their kiss that grew hungrier by the second, their tongues dancing together aggressively. Bulma lowered his jeans to free his cock and took the tip to line it up with her dripping entrance. Vegeta slammed home inside and Bulma cried out into his mouth as he groaned, feeling her hot sex surrounding him. He pulled his mouth away to look down at her, meeting her lustful gaze as he reeled back his hips to deliver a hefty blow that had her back arching for more. Vegeta didn’t give her a chance to recover and plowed into her over and over with mighty strokes of his thick cock, causing her quivering legs to tighten around his hips. Vegeta reached down to play with her clit, feeling himself coming close to release and rubbed her bud fast and hard. 

Bulma threw her head back and choked out a scream as her sex clamped down on his cock and he grunted as he plunged into her one last time and spewed his semen inside her. He held her close and buried his face into her neck, breathing her feminine scent deep that mingled with the aroma of musky sex. Her hands glided down his muscular back that now sported a sheen of sweat, and whispered against his ear, "I love the way you feel inside me."

He smirked playfully into her skin, "You're not so bad yourself." 

"Jerk," She swatted his butt in retaliation but then massaged his firm cheek. "Oh, I think I found my second favorite thing about you, and it's not your personality."

Vegeta chuckled as he lifted his head up to stare down at her, "When do you need me again?" 

She smiled slightly at him, "I'll let you know, but can we go out again?." 

Vegeta nodded with a small grin and of his own, "I'm all yours."

She gave him a funny look he couldn't decipher before she chuckled, "Then it's a date."

Suddenly music blared downstairs and Bulma jumped in his arms and he laughed, "Mr. Satan is probably trying to drown out your friend."

She giggled, "Chi Chi is a mighty woman."

"Not as much as you," he said as he felt her glid her under his jeans to grab his the flesh of his ass firmer and he grunted in response. 

She grinned, "And you must know a lot about me."

"I do," he said as he tucked a strand of her blue hair behind her ear. 

"Yeah? What do you know?" She said with a raised brow. 

"You're favorite food is strawberries. And you for some reason like the color pink, a vile color," he wrinkled his nose and she laughed. "You like reading romance novels when you relax. You like loud, obnoxious pop songs, and you can't sing to save your life."

Bulma laughed happily, "Are you sure you like me? It sounds like you're complaining."

"Oh, there are certain things I like about you," he said with a smirk. 

"And what's that?" She asked with a tilt of her head. 

"Your tight pussy is nice for one," he said as he moved his hips against hers and she laughed. 

"Men," she snorted before pulling him down for a heated kiss. He heard a small rumbling and he pulled away from her to hear her laugh, "I guess this time I'm hungry."

He chuckled as he carefully extracted himself from her and sat as he grabbed the tupperware from the table, "Your friend wanted you to have this." 

Bulma sat up and took it from to open it, smiling at its contents, "She's too good to me." 

"You told her about us?" Vegeta asked as he watched her take out a mini quiche and offered him one, which he took with a nod. 

"Yeah, she's been supporting me since I told her about wanting a sperm donor," Bulma explained as she took a bite of her quiche and moaned in delight. 

"How long have you been friends?" He asked as he also took a bite, surprised at the airy yet rich flavor. 

"We met on a competition show that I was asked to guest judge. She was an amateur at the time, but we all knew that she was going to be taking the world by storm with her food. That was about… nine years ago?" Bulma explained as she put the tupperware down to get up and slip her clothes back on. Vegeta watched her every move as she dressed, her pale skin was still flushed from their previous bout and stood, tucking himself back into his pants as he walked up to her. She must of felt his approach because she turned around and smiled, abandoning her task at buttoning her blouse to put her arms around him. "Have you told your friends about us?" She asked curiously. 

"You asked for secrecy, so no," he replied as put his hands on her hips. 

"You're so good to me," she said as she kissed him lightly and pulled away to completely finish dressing. "Do you know where Mark keeps his good whiskey? I thought you and I could relax and talk."

Vegeta snatched his T-shirt from the floor to thrown it on, "I'll go grab it."

He gave her a quick peck on her lips and she smiled, which he returned before stepping out of the room. Vegeta felt like he was walking on air as he walked out and down the stairs. Vegeta’s wrist was suddenly grabbed and he swung around to punch his assailant, but froze when he saw Raditz's shock expression. "Vegeta… what's your relationship with Bulma Briefs?" 

Vegeta frowned, "There is no relationship." 

"Yeah? So why did it look like you've fucked her before?" Raditz said incredulously. 

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for being MIA! Life and all that! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think! 😘 I'm not so confident this time.
> 
> And thank you rogue_1102 for beta'ing! You're amazing! 😘❤️❤️❤️❤️ And thank you on-kami for your support on the this! 😘❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Oops! Forgot to add that I won First Place for this fic for Period Piece Modern for the The Prince and The Heiress awards! Thank you to who nominated me and all those you voted! You are all amazing! I seriously wouldn't be here without you readers! 😘


	11. Don't Be Naughty

“Fuck! Are you serious?!”

Vegeta flinched at Raditz’s outburst, looking down at his coffee in a styrofoam cup, unable to meet his friend’s eyes. “Would you keep it down,” he mumbled with annoyance.

Raditz ran a hand down his face, “Fuck.”

There was a moment of silence before Raditz spoke again. “I still can't believe you went to a sperm bank.”

“Why don't you say it louder, I don't think the people in the other shop heard you,” Vegeta snapped.

“But fuck Vegeta, did you really need cash that bad?” Raditz lowered his voice.

Vegeta sighed heavily through his nose, “Your brother and I are trying to open our own fitness place when we graduate. We've been working odd jobs to gain some extra cash. I happened to hear that you can earn a good chunk by donating…”

“Jizz,” Raditz finished for him. Vegeta’s cheeks pinkened but he nodded, and Raditz frowned, “Vegeta, you were willing to do that to have little versions of you out there?”

Vegeta rubbed the rim of his cup with his thumb, “I was not entirely… comfortable with the idea.” 

“Kami, Vegeta. If I had known that you were even thinking about donating your spunk, I would have stopped you. Why didn’t you or my brother tell me? I can’t believe that punk kept this from me,” Raditz said as though he was ready to pull his hair out.

“He didn’t know about the donating, he just knew that I was… working,” Vegeta winced at his own words.

“Yeah, but he didn’t say a word about your damn plans! Am I that fucking unreliable? I knew I should have drowned him at birth,” Raditz said as he rubbed his forehead. “Fuck, does this place have any fucking vodka? I need a damn drink.”

They were silent for a bit as Raditz took a deep drink of his coffee. He then glared at Vegeta and pointed his finger at him, “You! I’m going to fucking neuter you, so you never do something stupid like that again!”

Vegeta scoffed, “It’s too late, I have an arrangement with…  _ her _ .”

“I can’t believe you met her there! You fucking lucked out that she rescued you from the milking factory,” Raditz said as he finished the last bit of his coffee. “Fuck, I need more of this so I can keep fucking yelling at you.”

Raditz stood and went to the counter to order another coffee, and Vegeta continued to stare at his cup while he waited. After Raditz had told him he practically caught him balls deep in Bulma, they decided to have a chat the next day so Vegeta could explain the situation. Raditz had listened to everything patiently, but then he started scolding Vegeta, surprising him. They had always been good friends, but now he could feel the brotherly bond that he hadn’t realized had been there this whole time. It was… nice.

Raditz came back and plopped in his seat with the largest iced caramel macchiato that Vegeta had ever seen. It was going to be a long morning. “Alright, so let’s start again so I have the facts straight.”

“Are you a fucking cop now?” Vegeta grumbled.

“Shut the fuck up and cooperate,” Raditz said, taking a sip of his drink from a straw. “So you were about to donate your precious man juice, but then  _ she _ stopped you and propositioned you?”

“Yes, she said something about not wanting to share and having me as her exclusive donor,” Vegeta clarified.

“So there is no one else carrying your snotty, grumpy brats?” Raditz asked pointedly.

“No. Only Bulma… well only she will have that… opportunity,” Vegeta explained.

Raditz seemed to slump in his chair in relief, but then perked up, “So she’s not knocked up yet?”

Vegeta worked his jaw, not wanting to break Bulma’s trust, but he desperately needed someone to talk to. “No.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“Five months.”

“Are you sure your swimmers are working?” Vegeta wished his glare could blow his friend into pieces and Raditz threw his hands up in appeasement, “Hey, I’m just checking.”

“I was tested at that clinic, and I’m…”

“Potent?” Radtiz finished.

Vegeta nodded, “She’s…” Vegeta paused and blew out a heavy breath, “She’s worried.”

“Well, these things take time, right?” Raditz asked softly.

“Yes. I researched into it a bit, and I read that it may be a while for her to get pregnant. It doesn’t alway happen right away,” Vegeta said with a slight frown of concern.

“She’s probably just stressing herself out about it,” Raditz said gently. Vegeta nodded as he thought about his friends words, and then he felt him pat his arm. He looked up at Raditz, who looked at him gently, “And it seems you’re stressed about it too.”

“I just… want to make her happy,” Vegeta confessed.

“You love her.”

Vegeta's heart froze in his chest and he quickly looked away from his friend. 

He was right.

“So… did you guys turkey baster first and then decided to do it the natural way?” Raditz said, breaking the long silence.

Vegeta scoffed as he wiped at his eye where he had teared up a bit without realizing it, “No, she basically pulled me on top of her the moment the door closed.”

Raditz's eyes went wide, “Wait, at the clinic?”

“Yeah, she said she was at her fertile peak and wanted to get on with it,” Vegeta smirked at the memory.

Raditz chuckled, “I like her style.” He titled his head as he brought his drink to his lips, “She’s paying you, right? How much are you getting?”

“800,000 zeni for each donation.”

Raditz spewed coffee all over the table. “What?!”

“Keep it down,” Vegeta growled as he grabbed napkins to toss at Raditz in disgust.

“Wait, wait, wait, when you mean each donation, do you mean she pays you each time you cum inside her?” Raditz wiped the table as he looked at his friend in disbelief.

“At first, but then I told her that it wasn’t necessary to do that, just each time we got together,” Vegeta explained.

“Now that’s a sugar mama, you lucky dog,” Raditz grinned wolfishly.

Vegeta heard his phone buzz and he took it out of his pocket. It was Bulma.

_ Hey Baby Daddy, I’m sorry to do this, but I won’t be able to make it to the date. Something came up with the Gala. _

Vegeta’s smile fell and he replied.

_ Fine. _

_ I’ll make it up to you, I promise.  _ 😘

_ And how do you plan to do that? _

There was a pause and then a picture was being loaded.

Vegeta’s went large when the photo popped onto the screen. Bulma was sitting on her round, blue ottoman wearing only her red lace bra that revealed her pink, hardened nipples and her pale, long legs were spread wide apart. She was winking up at the camera as her fingers were dipping into the lips of her sex.

_ For your spank bank. _

_ Woman, I’m in public. _

_ Oops. _

Vegeta scoffed but grinned, the woman had no shame and he could see that look she made when she absolutely knew she was being naughty but acted like an innocent virgin.

“What are you looking at, Vegeta?” Raditz said with a raised brow, and an evil grin.

“Mind your own business,” Vegeta snarled.

“It’s her, isn’t it?” Raditz said as he moved over the table to get a look at Vegeta’s phone.

Vegeta brought his phone to his chest protectively as he stood, “No.”

“And where are you going?” Raditz said as he watched his friend begin to walk away.

“The restroom,” Vegeta said over his shoulder.

“Don’t forget to wash your hands!” Raditz called out and Vegeta’s face turned beet red in embarrassment and rage.

Vegeta stepped into the bathroom and found it empty. He went into a stall, locking the door behind him before unzipping his jeans and pulled out his hardening cock. Stroking it as he texted.

_ You made me hard in public, woman, so prepare yourself, there will be a spanking involved next we meet.  _

_ I like when you talk dirty to me, baby daddy. _

_ I plan to do more than talk. _

_ I’m soaking wet now. _

Vegeta pumped himself harder.

_ Are you touching yourself? _

_ Yes, and I’m thinking about your cock in my pussy. _

_ Damn tease. _

_ Do you want to see me cum? _

_ Yes. _

He waited a few moments and then a video appeared in his message. He quickly turned down the volume on his phone, knowing that woman was loud and uninhibited when she came to release. He played the video.

Bulma was pumping two fingers inside of her, her legs quivering and he heard her moaning loudly. His hand moved in tandem with her fingers, imagining that it was his cock ploughing into her tight pussy. She called out his name, as she picked up the speed and suddenly her hands were coated with her juices, spilling onto the ottoman and her stomach and legs twitched. Vegeta grunted as he spilled into his hand, watching as she brought her fingers away and looked heatedly at the camera when she stuck them in her mouth, slowly licking off her own honey with a moan. She smirked at him and the video stopped.

That woman was going to be the death of him.

_ See you later, baby daddy.  _ 😘

_ See you, woman. _

Vegeta leaned against the door as he calmed his breathing and put his phone away in his back pocket. He really wanted to see her. 

Vegeta zipped up and washed his hands, before dapping cold water on his face to cool his flush face. He took a moment before he walked back to the table and Raditz gave him a knowing grin when he sat down, “That  _ was  _ her, wasn’t it?” 

“Shut it, Raditz,” Vegeta grumbled with a flush as he tried to drink out of his empty cup.

“Ah…” Raditz hummed.

“What?” Vegeta snapped.

“That hot gym pic was for her, wasn’t it?” 

“I’m not talking to you anymore,” Vegeta said as he shot out his chair.

Raditz laughed as he followed, “Oh, come on. You haven’t given me the juicy details yet.”

“Use your imagination,” Vegeta barked as he chucked his cup in the trash bin and rushed out the door.

“You’re no fun,” Raditz ran after him, but he crashed into someone, his drink spilling on the person. “Oh, fuck! I’m so sorry!”

“I do like caramel macchiato, but it’s not so much fun to wear,” the woman said with a slight amused smile.

Raditz glanced at her face and did a double. The stranger had blonde locks that touched her shoulders with a red beanie on top, reminding him of cute decoration on a cupcake. Her face was round, pretty and had the biggest cognac brown eyes he had ever seen. He could see small breasts and wide hips under her conservative black, cotton dress that flared from waist down to her knees, which was now covered in his coffee. “Wow.”

She blinked at him, “Is something wrong?”

Raditz smiled charmingly, “Only that I feel terrible about spilling my drink on you. Let me make it up to you.”

“That won’t be necessary,” she said as she tried to step away but he gently took her hand.

“Please, I really do feel bad. I won’t rest until I know you’ve been compensated,” he said with what he hoped looked like puppy eyes.

She stared at him for a bit, and nodded slightly, “Very well.”

“Great!” Raditz grinned and turned to Vegeta who had been watching the whole display with disgust. “Vegeta, I’ll catch up with you later!”

Vegeta scoffed and walked away, wondering why they were friends.

~~~~~~

Vegeta took a deep breath and released it slowly before he knocked on the door. It swung open, and there was Bulma, smiling wickedly in a fluffy white bathrobe, her chin length hair was professional tousled and her makeup was smokey. Vegeta stepped in and closed the door, moving in to take those ruby red lips, but she put her finger against them.

“Not yet. I have company, and I need you as my bodyguard,” she said as she took his hand and led him to the bedroom of the hotel suite.

Vegeta blinked when he saw the bedroom had been turned into a photo shoot; reflector panels, bright lights, and cameras positioned in different areas around the bed in purple sheets. A photographer was there, and Vegeta had to do a double take when he saw the man as he looked almost like Kakarot’s twin, but he noticed that the man’s complexion was darker, his figure less bulky, and his eyes had a bedroom look. He was also dressed way more fashionably then his slob of a friend as he wore black, button up with the sleeves rolled and buttons undone to reveal his whole chest, white pressed slacks, and shiny, black loafers.

“Vegeta, this is Turles, the best photographer in West City,” Bulma said as the man approached. “Turles, this is Vegeta, my bodyguard.”

“Who is protecting you from? Not me, hopefully?” Turles asked as he reached out a hand to greet Vegeta who took it firmly. Turles tilted his head at him, “You look familiar.”

Vegeta took in the other man’s appearance and shrugged, “I don’t think we’ve ever met.”

The man narrowed his eyes, but pulled away and looked at Bulma, “Whenever you’re ready.”

“In a minute, I need to talk to Vegeta about his duties,” Bulma said as she led Vegeta to the bathroom.

“I'll have my assistant get the pillows ready,” Turles called after her.

Bulma shut the door behind them and threw her arms around Vegeta, “I have something for you.”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, “And what would that be?” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pink remote, putting it into his hand. Vegeta glanced at the small white buttons, “What the hell is this?”

“Push one and find out,” she said with a wicked glint in her eyes. Vegeta frowned and pushed one of the small buttons. Bulma’s breath hitched and she bit her lip, humming softly as she shifted on the spot. Vegeta’s eyes went large and quickly tried to figure out how to use the remote, he pressed something and she gasped, “That makes it go faster.”

“Kami, Woman!” Vegeta exclaimed as he hit another button and her hips swayed.

“Oh, I like that setting, it has a nice rhythm,” she smiled up at him with hooded eyes.

“Fuck,” Vegeta pressed the last button.

Bulma pouted, “Aww, and it was getting good.”

“You have a vibrator on you?” He asked in disbelief.

She nodded as she pecked his lips, “It’s a wearable one, right inside me.”

Vegeta looked at the remote in shock, “And what do you expect me to do with this?”

“I didn’t want you to get bored during the photo shoot, so I figured I’d give you a toy to play with,” she said as she brushed a kiss on his chin, but then wiped away the small mark of lipstick she left with her thumb.

Vegeta glanced at her, taking a moment to let his brain catch up with the situation and her words, before smirking evilly. He moved in to whisper darkly in her ear, “You’re going to regret this.”

She shivered visibly, “Do your worse, Bad Man.”

He grinned at her challenge, but then frowned, “What kind of photo shoot are you doing?”

“Oh, just something for a good cause,” Bulma said as she stepped away and went to the door.

“I see,” Vegeta replied mutely as he followed after her.

Bulma smiled at Turles, “I’m ready.”

“Great, up on the bed, Bulma,” Turles said gestured to the king size mattress as he made adjustments to his camera.

Vegeta quickly slipped the vibrator remote into the pocket of his black leather jacket and sat on the sofa at the corner of the room to watch the shoot. He watched Bulma, who was standing with her back to him, untie the belt of her robe and let it slide down her body. Vegeta’s breath stopped. 

Bulma was wearing a pink version of her bunny outfit. It was slightly different from the one in her youth. The cut was much higher, showing off her perky bottom and her enticing hip bones and her legs were encased with white, transparent stockings that were held by white garters at her thighs. Her breasts were pushed up high, almost revealing a hint of her rosy nipples, the heels were pink, and the bow at her throat was white, matching her fluffy tail, and she completely the look with a white, bunny ear headband. She moved to the bed with an array of pastel pillows and perched herself on it on her knees, winking at Vegeta before she gave her attention to Turles.

Turles looked up and nodded at seeing her on the bed before turning to his assistant, a beautiful, older woman with dark short hair dressed in a sleek, white pant suit. “Fasha, cue the music.”

The woman turned and pressed play on a handheld music player attached to a larger speaker. Vegeta jumped when heavy metal music blared inside the room. His brow twitched at the sound and at the fact that a man as sophisticated as Turles would like this type of music. But Vegeta realized that Bulma had been counting on this quirk, as the sound of the vibrator wouldn’t be heard over the music. Turles shouted something at Bulma and she moved to lie on her back on the pillows, her hair spilling over the edge of the bottom of the bed and her knees drawn up. She slid a hand down her flat stomach toward her sex and the other rested beside her, while she looked up at the camera with a playful smirk. Turles started snapping photos as his assistant helped him move lighting or adjust pillows. 

Vegeta watched with fascination, his thumb rubbing over the buttons in thought with nervousness, deciding if this was a good idea. Then Bulma rolled on her stomach, pushing her breasts up more with her arms underneath, and she brought her feet up in the air, arching them artistically and it hit him. Vegeta realized that other people, other  _ men _ would see these photos of her and a lump of jealousy hit his chest. Any reservations he had about using her little toy disappeared in an instant.

Vegeta pressed the button.

The only hint that it worked was Bulma foot twitched slightly and she gave him a quick glance with a naughtly gleam, but she swiftly went back to focusing on Turles’ directions. Oh, so it’s not enough? Vegeta picked up the speed twice and he saw her subtly shifted her hips against the bed. Vegeta felt his cock twitch at the knowledge that he was teasing her this way. He was usually on the other end of her playful, lewd seductions and he was enjoying this bit of power play. Vegeta propped his elbow on the arm of the sofa and rested his chin on his fist, watching with a small smirk as he changed the rhythm of her vibrator. 

Bulma licked her lips as she moved up into a new position, getting on her knees and arching her back to push her tail in the air. The assistant fixed her hair and headband, while Turles moved some of the pillows around her and Vegeta brought up the speed again. Bulma’s hips moved up higher into the air and she bit her lip, her face had a slight flush. Turles took a few photos of her in that position and then he shouted something. Vegeta picked up the word “classic” and Bulma nodded, while Turles adjusted his camera. Just as she was moving, Vegeta changed the rhythm and saw her close her eyes for a bit, so he picked up the speed twice. Bulma wiggled her bottom a little as she sat on her knees, clenching the sheets underneath her, and Vegeta completely turned off the vibrator. 

She took a breath and took a few pillows to tuck between her legs to sit on them suggestively as the assistant touched up her makeup before straightening her back and clasped her hands behind her head. Vegeta held his breath. It was the same pose from when she was younger. It was his favorite image of her. Vegeta turned up the speed on the vibrator and turned it on.

Bulma’s stomach twitched and she humped the pillow for a second as Turles started snapping pictures. She looked at the camera with a lustful gaze, her eyes hooded and her breath picked up. If she was going to let other men see her this way, then she had another thing coming. Vegeta changed the rhythm and cranked up the speed three times. He saw her thighs quiver for a split second as she moved against the pillows and she practically panting. Turles didn’t even seem to notice as he snapped picture after picture from different angles as Fasha was checking her phone. Turles stopped, checked his camera and shouted at something at his assistant. Vegeta quickly shut off the vibrator just as the music cut out.

“Bulma, these are some of the best shots of you I’ve taken,” Turles said as he reviewed the images on his camera.

Bulma took a steadying breath before answering, “I guess I was just in the mode.”

Turles smiled at her softly, “I think we’re done here.” Bulma moved to sit on the bed to be more comfortable as Turles and his assistant started packing up their equipment. They loaded their stuff up onto a bell pull and Turles turned to Bulma, “And are you sure she’s going to cooperate?”

“I told her that these calendars were going toward charity, and if she doesn’t behave just give me a call and I’ll talk her back into it. And make sure to make her Miss. February, it’s perfect for her,” Bulma said while Vegeta listened to conversation with interest. He saw Fasha push the bell pull out of the bedroom and she glanced over at Vegeta in the corner. They made eye contact for a moment, and her dark eyes fractionally widened at his appearance and Vegeta frowned. She looked him over as Vegeta tilted his head at her, and she looked like she was about to speak when Turles spoke.

“Fasha, make sure to also give a call to Miss Lazuli to see if we’re still on today. She tends to be  _ forgetful _ ,” Turles said with a slight annoyed frown.

Fasha nodded and gave one last look at Vegeta before going out the door. Bulma laughed, “She’s also doing this for me, so she’ll be there.”

“She’s Miss January because of her frigid attitude,” Turles grumbled as he put his camera away neatly.

“Oh Turles, don’t be mean,” Bulma chuckled amusedly.

“You’re right, I should make her Miss October for being flakey and her robotic personality,” he smirked at Bulma.

Bulma closed her eyes, while laughing with a shake of her head, “Turles, stop!”

He chuckled, “See you later, Miss April. I will show you a draft of the Calendar for your approval when I finish.”

“Perfect,” she said as she held out her hand to him.

He took it and brushed a soft kiss on her knuckles, “Adieu, my lady.” Turles left the room without a backward glance and Vegeta heard the door of the hotel room close with finality. 

Bulma gracefully slipped off the bed and walked with a seductive sway to her hips toward Vegeta, her eyes were predatory as she placed a knee on the outside of Vegeta’s leg. She put her hand on the back of the couch as she straddled Vegeta, who had been watching her with a cold expression. “Hey baby daddy, did you enjoy the show?”

Vegeta didn’t move as she settled herself down on him, bringing her hands to rest on his shoulders and moved in to press a kiss on his lips. Vegeta clicked the button. Bulma gasped and grounded her mound into Vegeta’s groin. “Did you think I would forgive you for letting other men see you this way?”

“Vegeta…” She moaned against his mouth, clutching his jacket harder.

He brought his hand over to graze her curves under the silk fabric of her leotard, over her bunny tail, and gripped a handful of her perfect bottom. He moved his lips to her ear, “Such a naughty bunny.”

He gave her bare skin a swat and she moaned loudly, “But I’m your naughty bunny.”

“Prove it,” he slapped her cheek.

“Ah!” Bulma cried out. “How?”

“Suck my cock,” he said darkly.

Bulma opened her eyes and smiled teasingly before slowly crawling down his body, between his legs. She quickly undid his fly and his member sprung out the moment she pulled it out. He was already half staff from when he teased her and Bulma hummed in approval as she rested her hands on his thighs to give his cock a long lick with the flat of her tongue. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes before she opened her mouth wide to take him into her mouth. She took him almost all the way down to the base before pulling back to suck on the head. Vegeta muffled a groan as he watched her work his tip, hallowing her cheeks to suck him harder and felt her tongue swipe the slit at the top. She popped off to give him another long lick, revealing the precum she milked out on her tongue. Vegeta picked up the speed on her vibrator and her nails dug into his thighs.

“Are you enjoying sucking my cock? I still don’t believe you’re my bunny,” Vegeta said huskily.

Bulma choked out a cry when he changed the rhythm, her hips undulating in the air and she took Vegeta fully, relaxing her throat to take him deeper and bobbed her head on him. Her muffled moans were sending vibrations up his thick member and the sight of her in that bunny suit, sucking his cock made him hard as steel. He pushed the speed up as high as it would go and Bulma fully released him and screamed as her body quivered and twitched. Vegeta left the vibrator on a bit longer, enjoying the sight of her orgasming and her body trembling before turning it off. Vegeta grabbed Bulma, with one arm around her waist and tossed her on the bed. She bounced for a moment, withering on the bed from the aftereffects of her release. Vegeta took in her form, she was beautiful with flushed skin and her breasts now spilling over the top of her leotard, and then saw that there was a wet spot at the juncture of her legs. He moved aside the fabric to see the pink vibrator lodged inside her sex, and slowly pulled it out. Bulma moaned softly and he tossed it aside before he whipped off all his clothes and shoes. 

He climbed up on the bed and hovered over her, “What a selfish bunny. You came before I could.”

“Vegeta…” She gasped when he took a nipple into his mouth and suckled her greedily.

Vegeta pulled his mouth away, “What’s the matter?”

“I need your cock,” she hummed as his fingers found her opening and dipped them inside.

“I don’t think you deserve it,” he said, pumping her slowly.

Her back arched to get closer, “Please, I want you to cum inside me.”

“Oh?” Vegeta purred. “I think you need a spanking first.”

Vegeta flipped her on her stomach and she gave a small squeak in surprise. Vegeta grabbed her hips to lift them in the air and took a fist full of her hair. He gave her bare cheeks a smack, “Ah! Vegeta! Spank me harder!”

Vegeta rubbed her bottom, “Oh, my bunny wants more?” He gave her a harder swat and she mewled happily. “Maybe I should punish you with something else.”

Vegeta pushed the fabric further away that was hiding the honey drenched lips of her sex, and rubbed her opening with his fingers for a moment before replacing them with the head of his cock. He gripped her hip and slammed home inside her. Bulma cried out hoarsely at his sudden intrusion, “Vegeta! Fuck your naughty bunny!”

He smacked her ass and gripped her hair tighter, “If you want my cum, you need to work for it yourself.” Bulma panted as she began to rock her hips against him, and he licked his lips as he watched her move up and down his cock, coating him with her juices. He gave her another swat, “Faster.”

Bulma whimpered as she slammed her bottom into him, trying to move faster on his cock. Vegeta cursed, “Tch, pathetic.” He shoved her face into the mattress, holding her place and gripped her hips hard and slammed into her forcefully.

“Vegeta!” She cried into the bed, her hand clenching the sheets.

“Shut up and take my cock, you naughty bunny!” Vegeta snarled as he snapped his hips harder and faster, making her cry out with each thrust. He felt her muscles clench around him, and he released her hair to rub her swollen, neglected clit. Bulma’s muscles gripped him hard, and he groaned as she felt her fluids drench him. She screamed into the sheets and he rammed into her one last time, feeling his semen rush out in a huge wave to coat her sex. He panted as he tried to calm himself and gently pulled out of Bulma. He carefully turned her over, and brushed away the hair that fell over her eyes to see her smiling at him.

“You’re such a Bad Man,” she breathed out and he smirked before laying as kiss on her lips. He then helped her get out of her costume, and gathered her in his arms to lay on the bed together.

He rubbed soothing circles on her back and left kisses in her hair, “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

“No, you were great,” she said as she kissed his chin.

The quiet for a moment, enjoying being in each other arms and Vegeta cleared his throat, “You better save me one of those calendars.”

She laughed, “I’ll make two special ones just for you.”

“Two?” Vegeta frowned.

“Yeah one for you wall, and the other when you want to jack off,” she grinned as she kissed his lips.

Vegeta scoffed, “Vulgar woman.”

“No, I’m a naughty bunny,” she waggled her brows.

Vegeta smirked, “Yes, you are.”

Bulma squealed when he pounced on her and the room was soon filled with soft sighs and moans as Vegeta pleasured her over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy Belated Valentine’s Day! As per demand, I updated! Sorry to put this on hold for a while, needed some inspiration for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment! 😘
> 
> And thank you rogue_1102 for being my beta and helping me bounce idea! Don't know what I would do without you! 😘


	12. Flustered

_ I’m pregnant. _

Bulma took a deep breath and smiled artfully as she looked up to take in the faces of people sitting around round tables dressed in forest green tablecloths, decorated with bright exotic flowers of birds of paradise, red ginger, white orchids, and bamboo leaves. Her guests, clothed in neatly pressed tuxedos and colorful dresses, dripping with their glittery wealth, focused their complete attention on her when the spotlight hit her form. Bulma took a moment to gather her tumultuous thoughts, studying the room where white sheer fabric that billowed in waves across the ceiling under twinkling lights to give the tent feel under stars while large framed colorful images of animals from Lapis’ reservation park hung along the walls. 

“Thank you everyone for coming today. It warms my heart to know that you all came to see me,” she paused. “And for the animals of course.” 

The crowd chuckled goodnaturedly as right on cue, waiters dressed in all black suit pants, button shirts, and silk vests with crisp white ties appeared from the shadows with flutes of champagne to hand to her guests. As Bulma glanced out into the crowd, she thought she caught a glimpse of black flamed hair.

_ I’m pregnant. _

She glanced down at her wrist where she wore her bracelet from Vegeta, and refused let herself be distracted, smiling gracefully as she returned her attention to her patrons, “Monster Island, as my dear friend Lapis Gero nicknamed, is a safe haven for not only endangered animals but also the poor creatures that have been sold illegally around the world and discarded or abused by their owners. Lapis and his team have been working effortlessly to find these animals and house them on Monster Island where they thrive, learning to be the innate wild animals that had been ripped from them.” Bulma took a moment to let her heavy words settle on the crowd before speaking again, “Along the walls are some of the many animals that have been saved and reside on Monster Island, I encourage you to take a moment to discover for yourself the enormity your donation will benefit these beautiful creatures.” 

Bulma held out the flute of liquid gold in her hand and watched as her guests took hold of their own and stood, waiting for her cue. “Let’s raise our glasses to Lapis Gero, who though refuses to be acknowledged, has made it possible for Monster Island to exist. His team, who have worked long hours and have put their whole heart into their work. And to you, for opening your fat wallets to provide for these beautiful, wild creatures,” Bulma gave them a cheeky smile, and her guests chuckled. “Cheers!”

“Cheers!” Her guests echoed and there were a few moments of silence as everyone took a sip of their bubbly champagne.

_ I’m pregnant. _

Bulma barely let the liquid touch her lips and just as she set it down, there was a round of applause. She waited for everyone to return to their seats before speaking again, “Thank you, and please enjoy the food, music, and booze.” She winked at them and she left the stage, allowing the orchestra to take their spot. 

A waiter came by and she placed her glass on their tray, before smoothing the fabric of her white satin dress that hugged her curves and flared at her hips. The front of her skirt splitted up the front yet had a small train trailing her steps. She fell in love with this dress because of the deep V in the front that stopped just at her midriff where a band of silver lace accentuated her small waist, and the fluttering cowl at the back. She knew she didn’t need to adjust her hair, as it was perfect with one side pinned back with her blue locks brushing past her shoulders in waves. Bulma felt like royalty in her gala dress as few guests came to speak to her, some curious about the animals on the island while others hoped to slide in business proposals, and she gently steered conversations among her guests. She expertly extricated herself from the chit chat, slowly making her way out of the room and headed toward the kitchen, passing by waiters who were carrying trays of the first course. The smell of tomato, garlic and basil wafted past her from the bruschetta, and her mouth watered as her stomach gurgled for a taste.

Bulma stepped into the hot kitchen, walking around the hustle and bustle to find Chi Chi yelling out instructions as she lit a pan fire to cook off the wine she had just added. “Chi Chi,” she said beside her and her friend immediately turned to her with a frown.

“Get out of here, you’re going to ruin that dress!” She barked, flipping the shallots and mushrooms in her pan.

“I’ll be out soon, how are things going here?” Bulma asked as she took in the strong men from Satan’s club carefully balance delicate plates in their large hands.

Chi Chi waved her hand uncaringly, “We’re fine, now go away!”

_ I’m pregnant. _

Bulma forced a laugh at her friend’s tone to hide her wayward thoughts, “Alright, alright, I’ll leave you to your domain, Duchess Chi Chi.”

She moved to leave, but Chi Chi grabbed her wrist, “Wait, did you eat anything?”

Bulma tilted her head in thought, “I’m sure I did at some point.”

Chi Chi gave an exasperated sigh and moved to grab a plate that had yet to leave, taking the bruschetta in one hand while holding her other hand underneath to prevent spillage. “Open up,” she commanded.

Bulma rolled her eyes, “I can feed myself.”

“Open up, boss,” Chi Chi glared at her and Bulma reached forward to take a bite.

She moaned when the tangy tomato accompanied with savory cheese hit her tongue, “You always make the best stuff, Chi.”

“Of course I do! Now, another bite,” Chi Chi held out the toast until Bulma finished it. “There, now go, I’ll save you food for later because I know you won’t eat until this is over.”

“Thanks, _ mom _,” Bulma grinned wickedly as she walked away but caught Chi Chi’s amused snort.

Bulma walked back into the main room of the gala and spotted Hercule walking around the edges, eyeing the guests with suspicion. She chuckled lightly before she went over to his side, and he looked over at her just as she slipped her arm under the crook of his elbow. “How is security, my old friend?”

“Good. Good. Though I’ve been keeping my eye on Mrs. Wild, I saw her take tupperware out from her bag,” Hercule narrowed his eyes on the older woman at a nearby table, who’s hand shook from age as she brought the toasted bread into her mouth.

Bulma giggled goodnaturedly, “Oh it’s quite alright. I usually save her leftovers whenever she comes. I appreciate a woman who loves her food.”

Hercule harrumphed but continued to walk with Bulma at his arm, “Everything else is going as planned. The silent auction for the photos is already very successful.” 

“That’s good to hear, it doesn’t hurt that Turles’ name is signed at the bottom either,” Bulma smiled with a calculated grin.

Hercule chuckled at her expression, “You are a devious minx, Bulma.”

“How dare you, Hercule! I only know how to use my resources wisely,” she beamed at him, causing him to laugh.

“Bulma…”

She turned to the soft voice to find her sister, Tights standing beside her, wearing a ball gown with a satin, cream base, and black tulle overlay ruffling down to the floor. The bodice had a delicate sweetheart neckline with beaded lace to highlight her modest bust and accentuate her small waist. Her champagne curled locks shone under the light and was decorated with a black hair comb with sprigs of jeweled beads. Tights looked effortlessly beautiful that always seemed to take Bulma hours to accomplish. Bulma had always admired her sister, and growing up she had a twinge of jealousy at how flawless Tights appeared. It was as if she could do no wrong and was beautiful doing it. Bulma turned to Tights, who had a worried expression and smiled brightly.

_ I’m pregnant. _

“Hey Tights, what’s up?” Bulma nearly cringed at the sharpness in the pitch of her voice.

Tights studied her carefully for a moment before she spoke, “Bulma, do you have a moment?”

_ I’m Pregnant. _

“I’m actually making my rounds, I don’t know when I’ll have the time to stop and chat,” Bulma fought to hold her smile in place, extracted her hand away from Hercule. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to check in with my assistant.”

Bulma slipped away before either one of them could say anything more and weaved her way through the room, stopping to leave comments here and there with her guests. She didn’t stop until she reached the hallway where the bathrooms and powder rooms were located and slipped into one of the rooms. She closed the door and leaned back against it, closing her eyes as she let out a slow breath to calm herself. She opened her eyes and walked over to the vanity, taking in her appearance, studying her own features. She knew that she was beautiful, the envy of other women around the world, but she couldn’t help feeling… inadequate.

She heard the door open, and she looked up in the reflection to see Vegeta slip into the room, his intense eyes locked onto hers in the mirror as he closed the door, securing it. He held her gaze as he approached, neither one of them saying a word until he was at her back and gently took her hips into his hands. He pressed his body against hers, his hands roaming her body, “I haven’t heard from you.”

She stared at him hard for a moment, and opened her mouth to speak. 

“She’s pregnant.”

Vegeta furrowed his brows, “What?”

She glanced away, “My sister, Tights… she’s pregnant.”

A heavy silence settled between them, and she could feel his eyes on her, along with the sensation of guilt, “Bulma…”

She sharply met his gaze, “Why are you here?”

Vegeta paused a moment before answering, “I wanted to talk to you, and you seemed… off.”

Bulma ran a hand down her face, “Fuck.”

Vegeta started rubbing soothing circles on her hips with his thumbs, “Don’t panic, Woman, no one noticed. I just know how to read you.”

She sighed as she looked down at the vanity table and began to trace the patterns of the marble with her finger, stewing in the thick atmosphere of frustration, jealousy, and impotence. Her sister's words dancing around her mind and taunting her mercilessly. “She…” Bulma paused for a moment before continuing, “She told me yesterday at lunch. She’s over a month now.”

“I see,” Vegeta replied quietly, in silent support.

“She asked me if it was ok,” Bulma nearly whispered. “She was more worried about me than herself, and the father is a stranger from a one night stand…”

“Oh,” Vegeta’s voice was taken aback.

Bulma sighed, “I’m happy for her. I am. It’s just every time I see her, this... ugliness inside me wants to lash out.” Bulma’s voice grew thick, but she refused to cry, “The world isn’t fair, and you can’t have everything.”

“Bulma…”

“She’s so giving, Vegeta, and I only know how to take,” Bulma swallowed hard to keep the despair out of her voice.

Vegeta suddenly slipped his arm around her waist to hold her tight against him and lifted her chin up, forcing her to look into the mirror. “Bulma, what do you see?”

“Vegeta, what are you…”

“Have you forgotten what you’ve done here today?” He interrupted her, his gaze hard and stern, “I doubt ninety percent of these people care about those animals, they came here because of _ you _.”

Bulma shook her head, “Tights could have done this as easily as me, we were both groomed to be showmen by our mother. And besides, without Capsule Corp behind me, they could care less who’s face they have to see.”

“Bulma, where the fuck is that woman who has brass balls go? I’ve never seen you lack confidence,” Vegeta said disappointedly. She gasped when he roughly took a fistful of her hair to hold her in place as he let his fingers trailed gently down her throat. “I don’t know anything about your sister, but I do know that the success of Capsule Corp has been all your doing. You continue to push for better inventions to improve lives.” Bulma softly sucked in air as his fingers made his way between her breasts and toward her belly.

“Vegeta,” she purred as she leaned back into his body and reached back to grip the cloth of his pant legs while his hand crept toward her mound.

Their eyes never wavered from each other as he pressed his lips against her ear, “You’re intelligent and know how to bring people to you, that is not as easy a task as you think.” His hand whispered over the fabric between the juncture of her sex and it slipped under the slit of skirt, brushing his fingers against the delicate skin of her inner thighs, causing her to shiver from her core. “You’re a queen, a goddess among us mere mortals. We should be honored to even have a glimpse of your beauty.”

Bulma moaned when his fingers trailed over the seam of her naked lips and he froze, his eyes darkening with lust. “Vulgar woman,” he nipped her ear before burying his finger between her fold, honing in on her clit to rub slow circles around it.

Bulma moaned, watching in the mirror as Vegeta stroked her expertly and moisture seeped from her opening. Vegeta kissed the spot behind her ear, smirking against her skin as he glided his hand to trace the inner lips of her opening and she bucked against his hand, mewling for more. He chuckled darkly, and teasingly plunged his finger into her dewy sex. Bulma rocked her mound into his hand as he started to pump his finger, bringing his thumb over her clit to rub it firmly. Bulma felt his member grow against her bottom and pressed into him, coaxing him to harden further and moaned when he pushed in another finger inside her, curling them over her sweet spot.

She cried out and Vegeta hummed in approval, “It’s today isn’t it?”

Bulma knew what he meant and nodded. She groaned in disappointment when he took his hand away and she heard him undo his fly before lifting up her skirt. Bulma placed her palms on the table, panting in eagerness as she felt the blunt tip of his cock press against her soaked folds and she felt his hot gaze on her. She looked up into their reflection to meet his eyes as he took her hips in an iron grip and slowly penetrated her tight sex with his cock. Bulma let out a low moan, her walls stretching around his thick girth, and shifted her hips in vain to adjust her angle as Vegeta refused to budge. 

“Vegeta,” she begged and he suddenly thrusted inside her to the hilt, making her choke out a silent gasp. He reached for her wrists, pinning them behind her back with one hand and gripped her hip with the other. He forced her to arch her back as he drew back his cock to slam himself back inside her. Bulma moaned, watching as he began a brutal pace inside her, growing wetter from sight of seeing his cock disappearing within her depths and helpless to his assault. Her walls tightened around him and felt his fingers slide over to her clit, rubbing it furiously as he increased the pace of his cock. Bulma screamed silently as her womb burst into warm bubbles and enveloped her body. She heard Vegeta grunt with one final pump, holding her in place as he empty his semen inside her.

He panted as he released wrists, carefully holding her up as she found her footing and she moaned in displeasure when his cock slipped out from her sex with wet noise. Bulma took a step away, letting her skirt fall back into place and tried to smooth out the wrinkles she knew wouldn’t buff out so easily with her hands. She turned around to see Vegeta tuck himself back in and zipped up his fly, and when he was finished, she brushed a kiss against his lips. “You sure know how to make a girl feel better,” she chuckled, brushing another kiss against his mouth.

He wrapped his arms around her and Bulma made a noise of surprise as he claimed her lips brutally, slipping his tongue inside for a taste before pulling back. “You talk too much,” he smirked at her.

Bulma snorted, “Asshole.” She sighed tiredly, “I better go back in there.”

He gave her a peck on her lips, “Go rule your kingdom, my queen.”

Bulma shook her head amusedly as she moved toward the door, “That’s bold of my consort to speak to me that way.”

He smacked her bottom as she walked by, “I’m your _ only _consort.”

Bulma laughed and opened the door. She stopped in her tracks and blinked at the person on the other side of the door, but quickly masked her expression to one of boredom, “Tights…”

Her sister narrowed her eyes at her, but didn’t say anything as she slipped into the room, and shut the door quickly. She glanced at Vegeta for a moment before quickly dismissing him, “Bulma, what is this?”

Bulma raised her head up in pride, trying to push down the rising emotions she had tried to suppress not minutes ago, “_ This _ is none of your business, _ Sis _.”

Tights furrowed her brows, “Bulma, we need to talk.”

“I can’t, I’m busy. I have a charity to run, remember?” Bulma said as she folded her arms across her chest.

Tights blew a heavy breath through her nose, “You weren’t too busy for…” Her eyes roamed to Vegeta, “_ Him _.”

“Tights, I have to go,” Bulma said as she went for the door. 

“Bulma! Why won’t you talk to me?” Tights nearly shouted after her.

Something within Bulma burst and whirled on her, “You won! Ok?! Just leave me alone!”

Tights reeled back, stunned, “Bulma…”

“I said leave me alone! Why don’t you go brag to someone else about your bastard child! I’m done playing second fiddle to you! I’m Bulma _ Fucking _Briefs, and I’m not going to let you take that away from me too!” Bulma snarled harshly and went to the door. She threw it open it wide and soon as she was through, slammed it behind her with finality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for updating so late! Motivation was hard to find and I had some changes in my life recently, so trying to keep positive!
> 
> First of all, thank you [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102) for the amazing beta work and also thank you [amartbee](https://twitter.com/amartbee) for the beautiful art! I commissioned her to make this piece based on my first chapter! Please stare as long as you want!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you'll leave a comment! You can also follow me on twitter here: [Lady_Red](https://twitter.com/LadyRed_Writer)
> 
> Have a beautiful day! 😘


	13. Uncertainty

Vegeta chucked his phone onto the table in frustration. 

No messages. 

No calls. 

Nothing.

He hadn’t heard from Bulma since the night of the Gala when she stormed out of the bathroom and left him alone with her sister, who had looked like she was on the verge of tears. He had never seen Bulma so… out of control with her emotions; however, he had seen the hurt, rage, and jealousy in her eyes before she had slammed the door closed. It was something he never expected to see on her beautiful features. It made her more human to him, more attainable, and yet, he felt useless, unable to grant her one wish. 

After she left, he had managed to leave the room awkwardly as her sister stood there seemingly too stunned for words and continued his duties for the night, while Bulma seemed to have disappeared. He waited for Bulma to message him later for a rendezvous, but she had not. Days… weeks went by without a word from her, making him anxious and on edge. He mentally took note of the date. Was she pregnant? If not, it would be time for her to contact him. Had she given up on him? He shook his head at that thought, he was more worried about her. If she was having trouble conceiving, and she was impatient, perhaps it was time to go to a fertility clinic to get to the root problem. Vegeta ran a hand down his face in agitation. He would have contacted her himself, but he didn’t want to seem… Needy.

His phone suddenly rang and he dove for it, only to scowl when he saw that it was only Raditz calling. He rolled his eyes before answering, “No, I’m not going to your stupid Christmas party.”

Raditz chuckled at the other, “Not having one this year, you surly asshole.”

“Then what do you want?” Vegeta barked.

“Have you seen my brother? There is someone I want him to meet tonight, but I can’t find him,” Raditz replied with a trace of concern.

“What am I? Your brother’s keeper?” Vegeta growled into the phone. 

“Well, I didn’t think he had any plans and went to bother you. You’re invited too. I want you to meet my new lady,” Raditz said with pride in his voice.

Vegeta sighed in exasperation, “If it’s some hooker you picked up at a bar, I’m not interested.” Vegeta heard a hard knock on his door and stood to get it.

“Ouch! Harsh!” Raditz laughed goodnaturedly. “No, she’s not a hooker this time. I got a lady of class.”

“So, what? Does that mean she knows what a condom is?” Vegeta shot as he whipped open the door and his eyes grew large as he stood rooted to the floor in shock. Bulma was standing in a red trench coat that touched her ankles wrapped in a bow that supported her red satin heels. Her blue locks were perfectly tousled and her makeup natural, she looked gorgeous and out of place at the front step of his apartment. She gave him a small smile as she stood there, looking apologetic and hopeful. Vegeta couldn’t look away from her.

“Vegeta? Hey, Vegeta!” Raditz shouted in his ears and he snapped out of his thoughts, moving aside to let her walk in.

“What!” Vegeta snapped into the phone and Bulma gave him a raised brow, but he pointed at the phone before he shut the door.

“You coming or not?” Raditz asked.

“I have plans,” Vegeta stated and hung up to turn to the woman who was now inspecting his immaculate and simple apartment, stopping ever so often to inspect something of his. He waited as he watched her, wanting her to break the silence first. He also just wanted to see her, take her in. She had always been a pop of color in his world, brightening the room, that soothed yet simultaneously made his heart beat fast. His eyes always found their way to her, and he knew they always would. He watched her hips sway hypnotically as she made her way around the room and back to him with a wistful smile.

She stopped in front of him, nervousness rolling off her form as she bit her lip, “Vegeta, I’m… sorry. I didn’t mean to blow you off…”

“Then, why did you?” He asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“I was… frustrated,” Bulma stepped forward and put her hands on his arms. “At my sister, at myself… at you.”

Vegeta felt his heart still at her words and he was suddenly afraid to speak, but she beat him to the punch. “Vegeta, you’ve been nothing but kind to me and done everything I asked.” She took a deep breath as though to calm herself, “And I hope you’ll still consider helping me conceive, even though I’ve been a bitch to you these past weeks.”

Vegeta let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and moved to put his arms around her, placing his forehead against hers. “Of course I will.”

She smiled at him softly, “Vegeta…”

“I won’t give up, and neither should you,” Vegeta encouraged her as he looked deep in her eyes.

Doubt flickered in her eyes for a moment but it was quickly gone as she smiled, “Why do you think I’m here?”

“Then we should get started,” he slanted his mouth over hers to brush a light kiss and she sighed, sliding her arms around his neck as he tenderly kneaded her lips. His hand roamed down her back and over her curves, finding the belt that held her coat together and untied it. He went to peel it back when he felt her satin skin on the back of his fingers and gently broke their kiss to look down. His eyes grew large when he found that she was wearing only a red satin ribbon around her breasts and tiny panties.

“Merry Christmas,” she whispered, and he looked up to see her smile at him coyishly. 

He smirked, reaching for her lips again to devour her hungrily and helped her to remove her trench coat, letting it fall to the floor without a second thought. His hands found her rounded hips, massaging them gently with his thumb as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, making her moan and his fingers found their way to the ends of the bow. He slowly pulled it while he twined his tongue with hers in a heated dance, their mouths growing more frantic, and he undid the bow, throwing it aside to replace it with his hands. Bulma mewled as he massaged her pale globes that spilled out of his hand, teasing her nipple with his thumb and he pulled his mouth away to look down at her perfect form. He groaned, bringing his head down to leave a trail of hot, open kisses down her slender throat and down her chest until he reached the crevice of her cleavage, lapping at it with the flat of his tongue to taste her. 

Bulma tipped her head back and moaned when his mouth found one of her nipples, suckling her with hard yet gentle tugs and her sounds were making his cock fill with blood. His hand slipped over the curve of her hip, catching the slip of a waistband to push it down her legs, never stopping his attention on her breast. Once her panties fell to the ground, he palmed her mound, tracing the seam of her lips, but to his confusion, she lacked the moisture that told him that she was excited for his touch. He pulled his mouth away with a frown, and ceased his exploring hand to look into her eyes filled with determination, “Bulma, do you want me to stop?”

Bulma shook her head and held him tighter, “No, please, keep touching me.” She silenced any protest on his lips with a heated kiss, moaning against his mouth and rubbed her breasts against his chest. Vegeta hesitantly slipped his fingers between her folds and gently manipulated her clit with soothing circles, dipping his hand to her opening for some of her fluids before returning his attention to her. Her clit slowly began to fill with blood, and while he felt wicked having her nude body against his clothed one as though she was his personal toy, he was still reluctant.

Bulma continued to attack his mouth with fervent kisses as though to prove a point, and he pulled his hand away, deciding that they should slow down, however Bulma had something else in mind and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist to hold him close. She broke their kiss and smiled, “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Before Vegeta could say another word, her lips were on his again and he didn’t argue, almost staggered as he led them to his bedroom, while Bulma rubbed her naked sex against the bulge of his jeans. He gently laid her on the bed, following down after her and continued to feast on her mouth. He let his hands explore her body, wanting to feel her skin against his fingertip and savor every inch, but she pulled away to grin at him wickedly, “I want to be on top.”

Vegeta stared at her for a beat, she seemed desperate for something he couldn’t place but only nodded and flipped them over with ease. He gently laid his hands on her thighs as she made herself comfortable over him, settling her knees on either side of his hips and tugged on the fly of his jeans to release his cock that had risen to half-mast. She pouted in disappointment and took hold of him in her small hand, pumping him firmly a few times to bring him fully erect. “What’s the matter? Don’t you want me?” She asked with pursed lips as she continued to work him with her hand.

“Of course I do,” he replied quickly and she smiled down at him.

When she was satisfied that he was stiff enough, she aligned the tip of his cock against the opening of her sex, and teased them both by rubbing his tip over her clit before moving him to her opening to push down on him. Vegeta watched as her brows furrowed together as she struggled to lower her pussy down on him and undulated her hips to deepen the penetration. “I almost forgot how big you were,” she bit her lip as she continued to squirm on his cock, and Vegeta groaned slightly at the feel of her surrounding him, but somehow, it felt off. Yet he kept silent, she seemed determined to keep going, rolling her hips to take him further and further and Vegeta had to bite the inside of his cheek when she finally took him to the hilt.

Bulma hummed in approval, gently swiveling her hips to adjust to his size and she licked her lips as she took hold of his shirt to rip it apart down the center, sending buttons flying across the room. Vegeta scowled slightly, “Woman, I liked that shirt.”

She leaned over and gave him a peck on his lips, “I’ll buy you a new one.”

Vegeta was about to argue, but she sat back up on her perch and lifted herself off his cock before slamming back down on him. “Fuck!” Vegeta shouted, his hips involuntarily pushing up for more and his hands tightened their hold on her thighs, his body beginning to respond more to her tight heat. Vegeta locked eyes on her, groaning when she trailed her nails down his chest and his abs, leaving her hands there for better leverage. She looked like a goddess as she began to ride him, sheer beauty and resolution. He looked up into her eyes, but he didn’t see pleasure on her features and he quickly became concerned, “Bulma…”

Suddenly, something in her expression changed and her thrusts came to a halt, “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Bulma, what are…”

“Don’t fucking pity me,” she growled but then she suddenly choked on a sob and quickly covered her face as it contorted, her eyes clouded with a sheen of tears.“Vegeta, what’s wrong with me?” She sobbed, and tear after tear began to slip down her face.

Vegeta panicked for a moment before he quickly brought her down to his chest and held her in his arms. “Bulma, what are you talking about?” He asked gently in her hair, his chest becoming wet with her tears. 

“Why can’t I get pregnant?” She whispered harshly, the sound was muffled against his chest, but her tone and words were breaking his heart.

He kissed her hair, “There is nothing wrong with you. It will happen.”

“We’ve been doing this for months… and my sister did it in one night!” Bulma nearly shouted into his skin, choking on her sobs. “She didn’t even want children, and now she has one!”

He rubbed her back soothingly, “Bulma, why are you so… jealous of her?”

“Because everything she does is fucking perfect!” Bulma cried, holding him tighter. “I always looked up to her. She’s beautiful and people love her. Men flocked to her. She was always so natural and they all wanted to be around her. She didn’t have to stoop to acting like another person. She didn’t have to wear masks to hide who she was for people to talk to her.”

Bulma took a shuddering breath, “She wasn’t the annoying little daughter of Dr. Briefs, running around in the dirt in her dress to come back with frogs in her hand to show the guests. She didn’t babble about engineering to boys who’d rather talk to the girl with the biggest rack than had to put up with her because of her family name. She didn’t have to change everything about herself so boys would talk to her. The only reason I am in charge of Capsule Corp. is because  _ she _ didn’t want it!”

Vegeta held her tighter, letting her expose herself to him and gave her another kiss. Her voice was merely a whisper when she spoke her next words, “I want a baby more than anything, and she took that away from me.”

She went silent, continuing to sob into his chest and he held her close, rubbing his cheek against her hair while his own frustration bubbled up. After several minutes, a thought came to mind and he worked his jaw before he decided to speak, “Bulma… I’d be willing to go to a fertility clinic with you. If you think it would help.”

Bulma sniffled and lifted her head to look up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she was beautiful. “You would do that?” She asked softly as though she was afraid to be rejected.

Vegeta nodded and slipped a blue lock behind her ear, “I would do anything for you.”

Bulma wiped away a tear, though they continued to fall, “You’re too sweet to me.” 

Vegeta stroked her cheek with his thumb, “I just want you to be happy.”

More tears formed in her eyes, and she buried her head in his chest again to silence her sobs until they slowly began to fade. Vegeta kissed the top of her head, listening to her breathing that began to ease into long, unhurried breaths to signal that she had fallen asleep. Vegeta let out a heavy breath. The woman in his arms deserved to be happy, to have a healthy child… but what if she was incapable of doing so? What if  _ they _ were incapable? He nuzzled the top of her head, his feelings conflicting with one another. He wanted her to have a child,  _ his _ child. He wouldn’t know how he would react if she had to turn to another. And yet, a part of him didn’t want to fulfill her wish, because if he did… she would disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked the chapter! Please leave a comment to tell me what you think! 😘
> 
> And thank you to rogue_1102 and Lachanophobic for beta'ing my work! 😘


	14. Consideration

Bulma’s foot bobbed up and down. The softly padded gray chair was beginning to hurt her ass, and she tried to distract herself by taking in the cold, white walls of the fertility clinic with the only decoration of a flatscreen tv that was playing infomercials, game shows, and cheesy soap operas. She checked her watch on her wrist and found that she had only been here for fifteen minutes when it had felt like hours to her. 

Vegeta squeezed her hand in comfort, “Bulma, it will be okay.”

Bulma turned to him and sighed, “I’m just… nervous.”

“Don’t be,” he said and kissed her temple, putting his arm around her to hold her close. Bulma took a deep breath and inhaled his familiar masculine scent, trying to calm her racing her heart and rising panic. Bulma closed her eyes for a minute, resting her head on his chest, but no sooner had she started to relax than she heard his phone go off. Vegeta grumbled a curse as he took out his phone from his back pocket, and Bulma opened her eyes to see him glance at his phone with a stern expression. He carefully released her and stood, “Sorry, I have to take this.”

Vegeta answered the phone, surprising Bulma when he barked something in another language she had never heard before and he slipped out the room. Bulma’s brows furrowed together. Vegeta had always been very careful about letting anything about his heritage slip, from his tattoo, accent, and where he came from, but it seemed like something changed, and she wasn’t sure what. Before Bulma could ponder it more, she saw lights flicker from the TV,and Bulma glanced up to see  _ Breaking News _ scroll across the screen. 

Bulma turned her attention to the TVand watched as a woman with red hair and perfect features turned to the camera. “Good afternoon citizens of West City, I’m Ruby Redd, and today we have just received some crucial news from informants in the Country of Sadala. The mysterious reigning monarch has gone ill and in the midst of his failing health, it has come to light that radical new laws are coming into place; however, it is uncertain who is making these changes and bringing this isolated country out of the shadows. Here to give us more information is our reporter, Emerald Greene.”

Bulma watched with slight interest as the camera cut to a lanky man, with large, wire rim glasses, and wearing a thick coat with scarves. “Thank you Ruby. I’m here between the edge of the country of Namek and Sadala and there is some tension here as the soldiers of Namek have rushed into an emergency meeting in the building behind me. This is the first time in 25 years since Namek has been on such high alert when Sadala quelled insurgents within their own borders…”

Bulma heard her phone ping and blindly reached into her purse to pull out her phone, turning away from the TV to only frown. It was Tights.

_ Can we talk? _

Bulma worked her jaw, debating whether she should ignore her sister, but huffed out an annoyed breath.

_ I’m busy. _

_ Bulma, I know you are upset with me, but I could really use my sister. _

Before Bulma could stop herself, she replied.

_ Why don’t you ask your baby daddy for help? Or better yet, dad or mom? You know she always wanted grandchildren, so let her dote on you. You don’t need me. _

_ Bulma, you know that’s not true! I didn’t plan this pregnancy at all, I didn’t do it to hurt you. _

_ Yeah, well, perfect Tights never does anything wrong, so go complain to someone else. _

Bulma quickly turned off her phone and chucked it into her purse before she could read Tights’ reply, sighing heavily as she slid her hands into her shoulder-length hair in frustration. This was the last thing she needed, hearing from her sister while waiting to hear whether she was infertile or not, and she wiped the tears that were forming into her eyes, refusing to feel like a failure. She was Bulma  _ fucking _ Briefs.

Bulma heard the door open to see Vegeta come in and he plopped into the chair next to her with a heavy sigh, looking tired and slightly annoyed. “What’s the matter, Bad Man?” She asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

“Nothing,” he replied tersely, rubbing a hand down his face.

Bulma hummed with interest, “Who were you talking to? You were speaking in a language I didn’t recognize.”

Vegeta was silent for a second, “I was talking to my advisor about my thesis; it’s easier speaking to him in his native language.”

There was something in his voice that Bulma knew that what he was saying wasn’t necessarily the truth but she decided to let it go, and in that moment the door opened again to reveal a nurse in pink scrubs. “Dr. Briefs, you and your partner can come in now,” she said with a genuine smile.

Bulma hesitated as she watched Vegeta stand. It was the moment of truth. She felt someone take her hand and looked up at Vegeta, who gave the barest of smiles, “Bulma, I’m with you.”

She stared at him for a beat and nodded, slowly standing up to walk with him hand-in-hand toward the doctor’s office. She squeezed his hand tight as they followed the nurse through the dim, white hallway and the nurse turned to a door on her left, pushing it open and gesturing to them to step inside. Vegeta nearly had to drag her inside as her heart started to hammer to an irregular beat in her ears and he led her to the chair in front of the dark wooden desk, where the doctor, who looked her age, smiled at them softly. Bulma heard the door close that made her jump and her grip on Vegeta grew tighter. He said nothing as his thumb rubbed over her knuckles to soothe her, and they waited for the doctor to speak.

“Dr. Briefs, thank you for coming in today with your partner, and with your permission, I think I’ll just jump right in,” she smiled and pulled out a blue file folder. “So we tested Mr. Prince’s sperm, and he has a very good sperm count, very healthy, so there are no issues there.”

Bulma zoned in on the doctor’s words, yet at the same time, she couldn’t focus on them. Her mouth going dry and her inside were growing cold. The doctor flipped over pages in the folder, reading over something before nodding, and not giving away her thoughts, “As for you, Dr. Briefs…”

Bulma held her breath, waiting for the ground to swallow her up whole and could do nothing but hold Vegeta’s hand.

“You are… very healthy and fertile too.”

Bulma let out a heavy breath, tears pricking at the edge of her eyes, and she felt Vegeta kiss her temple. She swallowed hard, “If we’re both fertile, why haven’t I conceived yet.”

The doctor smiled, “These things take time. I know plenty of healthy couples that have tried for years before they have conceived, it’s not unheard of. One issue could be stress, maybe you are trying too hard and forcing it, and I know you are probably the busiest woman in the world. What I recommend is take some time to relax, because when you do finally get pregnant, Dr. Briefs, I want you to get off your feet more often and do a lot of self care, for not just you but your child.”

Bulma felt a weight lifted off her chest, “Is there anything else I should do?”

The doctor shook her head, “Listen, it hasn’t even been a year yet since you and your partner have been trying for a baby. When a year comes up, we can think about options to ensure your pregnancy, but I don’t think that will become necessary for you. You need to relax and let your body do what comes natural.”

Bulma smiled with a relieved expression, “Thank you, Dr. Young.”

She smiled in return, “Of course, I’m here to help and let me go get my nurse so we can sneak you out of here.”

Once the door closed behind the doctor, Bulma closed her eyes and sighed heavily, letting all her worries slip out from her breath. She felt someone grab her hands, and she opened her eyes to see Vegeta kneeling in front of her with a matching relieved expression. He kissed her inner wrists, “Do you feel better now, Woman?”

Bulma giggled, tears slipping down her face, and she nodded her head furiously, “Yeah...”

He released her only to cup her face into his hands and kissed her deeply, “It’ll happen, Bulma.” He rested his forehead on her to stare deeply into her eyes, “We need to be patient.”

Bulma scoffed slightly, “Something I’m not good at or relaxing.”

Vegeta’s eyes suddenly perked with an idea, “Let’s take a vacation.”

Bulma blinked at him, “What?”

“You and me, let’s take time off and have a vacation,” Vegeta suggested, moving his head to kiss her along her jaw. “You need to relax, right?”

Bulma laughed softly, “I do… so where should I take you?”

Vegeta nipped her ear lobe, “I don’t think so, I’m going to do the planning.”

Bulma moved her head away to look at him as though he had grown two heads, “Come again?”

Vegeta snorted at her expression, “I’m going to plan everything, you won’t get a say, miss control freak.”

Bulma barked out an incredulous laugh, “You? Plan, a what? Romantic getaway?”

Vegeta scowled, “You think I can’t?”

She smirked at him with a challenge on her lips, “No.”

A twinkle of mischief gleamed in his eyes and returned her wicked smile, “I’ll make you eat your words, Woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story! Please let me know what you think!😘
> 
> Thank you rogue_1102 for the beta! You're the best!😘❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Also! Sorry I've been gone for a while, I was on a hiatus and slowly coming back to writing! Thank you for your patience!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [For The One Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071349) by [Lady_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red)


End file.
